The Bonds We Forge
by The GamerSwordsman
Summary: After meeting with the Rainbow Sage Prince Corrin along with Princesses Azura, Sakura, Elise, Camilla, and the prince's maid Felicia are attacked and somehow end up a strange land called Tokyo. Once there each of the six come across types of people they have never seen before. More info inside...sort of. Warning two scantily clad beastmen, violence, character death, and yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello everyone and I'm certain no one was expecting me to upload another story on here so quickly. But to be honest this story is already finished since I had uploaded it last year on a different site. Anyway this is a crossover story of Fire Emblem Fates and a mobile game called Tokyo Afterschool Summoners. And for those of you that don't know that mobile game like the Fire Emblem series is a turn based strategy game. However, the weapon triangle for that game is similar to the magic triangle from Fire Emblem Radiant Dawn since certain elements are stronger then others. And so with that in mind I decided to just stick with the Fire Emblem battle system.**

 **Moving right along this story takes place during the Revelations Path in Fates. So I won't go over a huge amount of the details since I feel/hope I did a good enough job for the story to do for itself. But of course there will be pairings in this story, and here they are. First up is Temujin x Corrin, (who is male by the way) next being Bathym x Azura, followed by Moritaka x Sakura, then Jambavan x Elise, along with Marchosias x Camilla, and lastly Horkeu Kamui x Felicia. And well I highly doubt I have to say who the Fire Emblem Fates characters are. But here's a link to the that character page. wiki/List_of_characters_in_Fire_Emblem_Fates  
**

 **Also I don't think I'll go over who the TAS characters are since that would take a while. But here is a link to the wiki if your interested. .xyz/Catalog**

 **So I suppose that's it and I hope you guys will enjoy this story as much as I enjoyed making it last year.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything used in this story.**

The Bonds We Forge

Chapter 1

Corrin raised his Yato blade into the air and looked at its slightly altered appearance to which he gave it the name of Alpha Yato. He looked away from the sword and leaned towards Azure as he asked, "So what do you think, Azure? Will this slightly changed Yato blade be enough to help us survive until Ryoma, Xander, and Leo join us in our fight against...you know who?"

"I'm afraid I don't know the answer to that question. Let's just hope that it WILL be enough." The light blue haired woman answered back while she shook her head from side to side.

"You know I don't think we have anything to worry about, Big Brother. I'm sure both Xander and Leo will join us sooner or later." Princess Elise stated with a reassuring smile on her face.

"Y-Yes, I agree with Princes Elise. A-And I believe Ryoma will surely join us as well along with Hinoka." Princess Sakura quietly added which caused Princess Camilla to let out a soft giggle.

Once she did this she commented with, "Well, isn't this just adorable. You both are already agreeing with one another. And if I didn't know any better it seems like you two are becoming fast friends."

Hearing this prompted Corrin to let out a light laugh along with her as he remarked, "Yes, it's a really pleasant thing to see among all these nonstop battles." After a few minutes had passed the prince looked back over at his maid Felicia and asked her, "Felicia, how are you holding up? You look to be a bit exhausted after our last battle."

The lavender haired woman quickly shook her head from left to right while she reassured him, "What? No Lord Corrin, I'm fine."

The wielder of the Yato blade nodded his head in understanding before he was hit with a strong blast of wind. And before he knew it the prince was hit with a blast of fire magic causing him to go flying before he slammed the back of his head and upper back up against a nearby tree. When he started to get back up to his feet however, he let out a loud gasp of fear when he saw another blast of magic heading straight for Azura and the others. Corrin knew he had to act quickly as he shakily stood up onto his feet and ran up to everyone in an attempt to block the attack with his sword. Thankfully he was able to do just that, however the after blast of the attack was so strong that he was sent flying yet again. This time though instead of slamming into a nearby tree he slammed into the group of women he was standing in front of. Once this happened the group was hit with a third blast of magic which sent them flying through the air for a bit. Corrin slowly opened one of his eyes before he looked behind himself and the others and saw a bright flash of light like that of a portal appear out of nowhere. Once he had entered the gateway he looked back towards the dirt road and saw a figure who was covered by shadows off in the distance before the gateway closed completely. When this happened the young man became worried as he had no idea where he and the others were about to end up. And to make matter worse they would only find out after they had reached the end of the portal.

ooooooo

Prince Takumi paced across the stone road as he continued to wait for Corrin and the others to return from meeting with the Rainbow Sage who could supposedly help unlock the Yato's sleeping power. But while the sliver haired bowman turned around he saw only a elderly knight slowly make his way towards him. "Gunter? Why are you the only one here? What's happened to Corrin and everyone else?" The noblemen asked, concern clear in his voice.

"Lord Takumi, I'm ashamed to tell you this. But after Lord Corin had visited the Rainbow Sage he and Ladies Azura, Camilla, Sakura, and Elise, along with Felicia were attacked by an unseen force. I'm not sure what happened after that since I was the first one who was knocked out. When I came to however, I saw that everyone had disappeared." The knight explained, as he held onto his right side.

"Disappeared?! You don't think they were captured do you?" Takumi questioned now with even more worry in his voice.

The bowman was calmed a bit when he saw his older brother's instructor shake his head before he replied, "No. I do not think that is what happened. However, since Lord Corrin is no longer here it seems that it is now up to you to bring both Nohr and Hoshido together, Lord Takumi."

The youngest prince of Hoshido became silent as he thought to himself, " _It's up to me?! Well, it seems you picked a fine time to go missing, brother."_ He broke out of his thoughts soon after and shook his head in understanding while he replied, "I understand. And I promise I won't fail my older brother. I will do everything I can until we stop this pointless war and bring peace to both kingdoms."

After he had spoken those words Takumi saw Gunter nod his head while he said, "I'm happy to hear you say that, Lord Takumi. And please do not worry because once we have your older brother on our side along with Princes Xander and Leo then I will show you the way to get to "the true enemy".

"Thank you, Gunter. I'll be counting on you from now on." The prince commented as a small smile spread across his face.

"I will not fail you." The knight reassured him, before he walked away to have someone take care of his injures.

While he was walking away though Prince Takumi let out a heavy sigh as he thought out loud, "Corrin, I hope you and everyone else will get back here soon. But above all else you guys had best stay safe...wherever you are."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Corrin slowly began to open eyes when he and the others were about to go through what he hoped was the end of the portal they were currently falling through. Once this happened he along with the three woman and two girls fell onto some grass. And when the prince started to look around he asked, "Is everyone alright?"

"Yes, it seems like we survived that surprise ambush." Azura stated before she let out a gasp.

After she had done this the others followed suit when Elise pointed out, "Big Brother, you have a really bad burn mark on your back underneath you nice white cape. You must have gotten that from one of the attacks."

"O-Oh no, that doesn't look good." Sakura let out as she grabbed a Sun Festival Baton out of a bag she had with her. Corrin looked on as she got up and ran up to him while she added, "P-Please let me try to heal it for you, Big Brother."

"You better go help her, Elise. That burn on poor Corrin's back armor seems pretty bad." Camilla told her sister which prompted the young princess to pull out a Mend Staff from her bag and do what was asked of her.

While his younger sisters were taking care of his injury the prince lifted his head and looked around at his surroundings. Upon doing this he quickly realized that they were no longer anywhere near either Nohr or Hoshido. Not only that, but it seemed like they were in a small forest which had targets on various trees along with having some that were on stands. But when his gaze passed by one of the targets he saw someone standing behind a nearby tree.

This prompted the lightly armored young man to try and focus on the figure as he called out to them, "Hello? Is someone there? Please, can you tell us where we are exactly?"

The young man held his breath for a few seconds before he heard the figure began to walk towards them. Once this had been done Corrin found his eyes widen in shock as he saw a green and white furred anthropomorphic wolf with a yumi strapped to his back heading towards him. And upon closer inspection he saw that the creature was wearing some pants that had some sort of design on them with some boots on his feet. Along with this he had a headgear like helmet on that covered his forehead and had a red strand of fabric that flowed from the top of it. Along with this his left arm was covered by red armor with his right arm and chest plate being covered up by a green jacket that was kept open on the left side of his body. And once he was a few feet away from them he commented, "You truly do not know where you are? If that is the case then you must be unfamiliar with the type of gateway that you just passed through. So I only have one question to ask you. Do you truly want to know where you are? If so the answer may only make you more confused."

Corrin took in a deep breathe of air before he responded back with, "To be honest I don't think I could get any more confused as I already am. So please tell us where we are? And for that matter who or what are you?"

The young man found himself looking up into the stranger's golden eyes as he told him, "My name is Temujin, and I am a wolf beastman. And you are now currently in a modern day city called Tokyo."

Hearing this from the wolf beastman caused the group to gasp in shock as Azura asked out loud, "The modern age? How did this happen?"

"Who can say for sure how it happened. All we know for certain is that we're here now. So I suppose we'll just have to make the best of it until we can return home." Princess Camilla replied as she did her best to reassure the other woman's obvious dismay.

 _"I see, so this must have been that person's plan all along. Whoever attacked us was only doing it so we would be distracted from noticing the gateway."_ The prince thought to himself before he heard the wolf archer clear his throat thus breaking him from his thoughts.

Upon doing this Temujin pointed out, "Ahem, I do not mean to change the subject like this. But I believe those two girls can stop healing your wound now. Actually they most likely could have stopped before we had begun to converse."

"Huh? Oh, hey you're right." Elise commented, shock clear in her voice.

Once Corrin knew the two girls had moved their kingdom's healing rods away from his back and stood up he too began to stand. But when he started to get up he saw Temujin offer him a hand. Seeing this prompted the prince to smile as he said, "Thank you."

The prince was taken aback however when he was easily pulled up off of the ground. Unfortunately there was a bit more force in the pull than what he was expecting because within seconds his face landed against the anthro wolf's clothed pectoral. A light blush spread on his face when the bowman commented, "Heh, it seems you are much lighter than what I was expecting."

After this Corrin felt the green and white furred wolf let him go before he patted him on the back. Doing this only caused the prince to look away slightly embarrassed as he said quietly, "Ah, I'm sorry for bumping into you like that, Temujin."

To his surprise the anthro wolf just waved the matter away while he told him "There is no need for you to apologize. However, you know my name and yet I do not know any of yours."

"Oh yes, you're right. My name is Corrin." The prince stated as he placed his right hand over his hear.

"And I am Azura." The light blue haired woman simply said followed by giving a quick bow of her head.

"My name is Felicia, it's very nice to meet you." The maid remarked followed by doing a quick bow.

"My name is Camilla, and I am the eldest princess of the Kingdom of Nohr. It's a pleasure to meet you." The purple haired woman stated to which she followed up by pushing some of her hair off of her shoulders.

Before Corrin could point out his youngest siblings from either kingdom. He wasn't at all surprised when he saw the blonde and purple pig tailed haired girl run up to them as she said cheerfully, "Hi, my name's Elise and I'm the youngest princess from the Kingdom of Nohr. But you know you're the first beastman I've ever met before." She then held on to the other girl's hand and added, "And this is Sakura. She's the youngest princess from the Kingdom of Hoshido."

The pink haired young girl looked away as she quietly let out, "I-It's very nice to meet you."

"Well, now that the introductions are out of the way. Please follow me since I know of a place where all of you can stay for the time being." Temujin said before he led all of them out of the target filled area.

While they walked though Corrin looked up at the beastman and asked, "So I don't mean to pry. But I noticed that area had a lot of targets in it which I assume are used for archery practice. We didn't cut your training short did we?"

"No, you did not since I had just finished it before you appeared through that gateway." Temujin admitted which put the prince's worries to ease a bit.

"Well if that's the case. Then I am grateful you came upon us when you did. But while we walk could you please explain to me a bit more about this place?" The prince asked once the group had came across a paved road area.

Out of the corner of his eyes though the young man saw the green and white furred lupine nod his head before he replied, "Yes, I think that would be for the best. Therefore I will tell you right now that I am not for certain why the gateway to your world was closed since Tokyo acts as a inter-realm community of sorts for many different worlds."

"I see. So tell me where are you from?" Corrin asked as they continued to walk on.

"I am from a place known as Xanadu, which is a world with vast prairies and large steppes. In fact my main reason for coming here is because it is one of my duties as the future chieftain for my clan." The canine explained, before Corrin saw his gaze move to him. Once this happened he went on with, "But what about you, Corrin? You must be a part of a royal family are you not?"

"I, yes I am a prince. But I'm afraid that topic is a bit complicated. But once everyone has gotten used to this place I would be more then happy to share my story with you, Temujin." The swordsman reassured the beastman as they continued on their way.

The nobleman saw the beastman give him a quick nod of understanding when he responded back with, "Then I look forward to hearing it."

 **A/N: Just wanted to let everyone know that the proper term for people like Temujin is known as a Translent. However, since I did not learn about this until a few days ago I decided to not use taht term since I'm more so focusing on those characters appearance and what not.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Later that evening Princess Sakura found herself in a forest area not quite sure where or how she had ended up there. The girl let out a heavy sigh as she muttered to herself, "It looks like I've gotten myself lost. Maybe I should have gone with Camilla and Elise when they had invited me to join them to go for a walk an hour ago." She looked around her surroundings and added, "Oh well, I guess there's nothing I can really do about it. B-But maybe I'll find someone who can help me get back to the place we're staying at." The noblewoman found herself gasping a little when she heard someone shouting off in the distance. However, she calmed herself when she realized that whoever was shouting sounded like they were training. This prompted her to become relieved as she continued with, "T-Thank goodness. I think I found someone who might be able to help me."

Once she had passed by a nearby tree though Sakura came to a stop when she saw a young dog beastman who was swinging a bamboo sword through the air. The girl's magenta eyes focused on the stranger as she saw he had short somewhat spiky hair and was mostly covered in dark brown colored fur along with same white fur that was in the inner part of his pointed ears, eyebrows, and around the bottom half of his face, along with three scars with one above his right eye, while the second was on his left cheek below his left eye, and finally a third scar that was right behind his black colored nose. She moved her gaze away from his face and saw that he was wearing a dark blue jacket that was opened at the top of it giving her a view of a white shirt underneath it. Along with this she saw he was wearing pants that she noticed not only matched the jacket but also were made out of a material she had never seen before. Lastly she saw he had some wrist bands on along with some shoes as well. The princess found herself becoming nervous as she placed her left hand onto her right arm before she asked, "U-Um excuse me. I-I'm sorry to bother you. B-But if y-you're not too busy, c-could you please help me?"

At first Sakura wasn't for certain if her words had reached the brown furred beastman's ears. However, after he had swung the bamboo sword through the air three more times she saw him lower it before he stood up straight and looked in her direction. Once he had done this the girl found herself becoming embarrassed when she could make out the young dog man's muscled arms underneath the sleeves of his jacket along with his firm pectorals and noticeable belly. She quickly looked up at his face and saw that he had deep blue eyes. When she looked at his face though she saw a shocked look which only caused Sakura to become even more nervous as she did a quick bow and said, "I-I'm so sorry. Y-You look busy with your training. I-I never meant to interrupt you. I-I'll just go."

After she had said this the princess began to turn away from the staring beastman and walk back the way she had came. She was not able to get very far though because within seconds she heard the sound of running feet before she felt a large furry hand gently grab onto her right hand while he begged, "Wait, please. You don't have to walk away. I actually just finished with my training for today. So I assure you, you did not interrupt at all."

ooooooo

Moritaka found his eyes widen when he saw the pink haired girl slowly move her head to look back at him. And within that moment the dark brown and white furred anthro dog found himself blushing a little when he saw she had pink colored eyes. Along with this he saw the girl was wearing a Japanese styled attire that was mostly white with some red on the design as well. Along with this he saw she had on some leggings and matching shoes on along with a light blue strand of fabric tied around the middle of the outfit. " _Wow, whoever this girl is she's quite pretty."_ The swordsman thought to himself while he continued to stare.

He was brought out of his thoughts though when the girl looked away from him and quietly said, "Um, y-you can let go of my hand now."

"Oh! Yes, you're right. Please forgive me." Moritaka apologized as he let go of her hand and proceeded to bow in front of her. And after a few seconds had passed he stood up straight again and placed his right hand against the middle of his chest when he added, "I am Inuduka Shino Mortiaka, and I am from the world known as Land of Wa. It is very nice to meet you."

After he had said this the young beastman saw the girl give him a soft smile before she bowed in front of him and introduced herself, "H-Hello. My name is Sakura, and I am from the Kingdom of Hoshido. I-It's very nice to meet you, Mortiaka."

"The Kingdom of Hoshido? I don't think I've heard of such a place before." The blue eyed canine stated followed by folding his arms in front of his chest.

"W-Well I guess I shouldn't be that surprised you haven't heard about my homeland. To be honest I've never heard of Land of Wa either..." Sakura replied, before the beastman walked over to his bag and grabbed a towel form inside it. But once he had started to wipe the sweat from his forehead he heard the girl walk up to him as she continued, "So um do you always train out here all by yourself?"

This question caused the high school student to let out a light laugh as he answered, "Yes, I do train out here by myself. But the only reason I do so is because some of my upper classmates had said I was being a bit too loud whenever I would shout while swinging my training sword."

"Oh, I see. So you go to school here then?" Sakura commented as he put the towel back in his bag along with his bamboo sword.

"Yes, I do. So I take it you will be joining Kamiyado High School starting tomorrow?" Mortiaka asked as he bent down to zip up his bag.

Once that had been done he stood up and the two began to walk together. But when they did this though he saw Sakura look away from him as she explained, "N-No, I'm afraid I won't be going to school here. B-Besides since I'm a member of the royal family of Hoshido, I had tutors come to the palace to teach me everything that I needed to know."

"You're a member of the Hoshido royal family? So you're a princess then?" Mortiaka asked with a surprised look on his face.

"Y-Yes, I am. Um, b-but you don't have to be very formal around me or anything. Just be yourself." The pink haired girl stated as the two came close to the clearing in the small forest area.

"OK!" The dog beastman reassured the princess followed by giving her a thumbs up.

"Sakura? Where are you?" A young man's voice rang out which caused the anthro dog's right ear to twitch.

He then heard Sakura let out a sigh of relief when she pointed out, "Oh, that's my older brother, Corrin." Mortiaka saw the short pink haired girl begin to slowly run in the direction of her brother's voice. But once she had gotten a good few feet away he saw her turn back to face him and bow to him while she added, "It was nice meeting you, Moritaka. Thank you for talking to me for a bit. A-And I hope to see you again soon."

"It was no problem, Sakura. I hope to see you again sometime as well." The brown and white furred anthro dog happily said as he waved goodbye to her. Once she was gone he then went on his way back to his dorm to finish his homework.

ooooooo

Elise skipped down the sidewalk along with her older sister Camilla as the two were heading back to the place they were staying at after doing some site seeing around the city. But while the youngest Princess of Nohr walked along the road she couldn't help but notice someone sitting up against a nearby tree with their head pressed against their knees. Seeing this caused a sadden look to show on the girl's face as she told her older sister, "Hey Camilla, can you wait here for a minute? Someone over there looks really upset. And I want to see if there is anything I can do to make them feel better."

"Oh Elise, you are so sweet. Go ahead dear, but be careful. And don't worry because I'll be waiting right here. Of course try not to take too long though." The older woman advised before the blonde and purple streaked haired girl walked away from her.

Once the princess had reached the hunched person who was up against the tree she quickly realized that it was a beastman. However, this person was a bear beastman since he had short round ears instead of pointed ears. She also noticed he had gray and white fur, and along with that he was wearing a grey jacket with a black button up shirt and matching pants with some brown colored shoes. Elise bent down onto her knees as she softly asked, "Excuse me? I don't mean to pry, but I noticed you were up against this tree here. Are you okay?"

She heard the beastman let out a few more sniffles before she saw him move his head away from his legs and lower them so that he was in a sitting position. And when he had done this the pinked eyed princess saw that the bear had on an orange shirt underneath his other shirt and jacket. Along with this she also saw a large srap that was around his shoulders with the jewel at the end of the strap like fabric was currently resting against his large pectorals and above his slightly noticeable stomach. She then proceeded to look up at his eyes and when she did she saw that they were gray colored. Not only that, but they seemed to show a hint of pain in them as he let out, "Y-Yes, I'm okay. But who are you?..."

Elise smiled warmly at the bear as she told him, "My name's Elise, and I'm a princess from the Kingdom of Nohr. But while I'm here in this placed Tokyo you don't have to be formal with me at all." She then opened her eyes and added, "So, what's your name?"

"Jambavan. My name is Jambavan. I-It's nice to meet you, Elise." The beastman softly replied as he did his best to smile.

"Well, it's nice to meet you too, Jambavan. And you know you're the second beastman that I've met today." Elise happily stated, in a attempt to start up a conversation.

To her surprise though she didn't get a response from the gray and white furred anthro bear right away. And when she was about to ask why that was he let out, "I-I'm sorry, Elise. But I just don't really feel like talking right now... I-I hope you aren't mad..."

Hearing this caused the princess to frown a little as she was really hoping to learn more about these beastmen she's seen around the city. However, she knew from the start that the bear seemed to be upset. And so she stood up onto her feet and gave him a big smile before she said, "That's okay if you don't feel like talking Jambavan. But I hope the next I see you, you will feel like talking since I have A LOT of questions." She saw the bear nod his head which prompted her to let out a small giggle while she added, "That's great. So I'll see you around then." She then began to walk away from the sitting beastman, but not before waving goodbye to him with a friendly smile on her face.

When Elise had started to walk further away though she did not notice that a small smile had formed on the bear's furry face as he said quietly to himself, "S-She seems nice. So I guess that's enough moping around for today..." He then got up and began to walk in the opposite direction. Once he had done this though his smile quickly faded while he continued, "I better get back to Alice before she gets angry at me again... Oh dear, my stomach is starting to ache just thinking about it..."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Night fell onto the city as Bathym walked through the currently empty park as he throw a small bag of coins into the air before it fell back into his right hand. He continued to do this for quite some time while he turned his head and looked down at his tail while he commented with glee, "We sure did get a good amount of coin tonight didn't we, Tail-chan? And I betcha we'll do even better tomorrow night." The body part in question looked up at the wolf beastman and showed its red eyes as it moved that body part up and down thereby agreeing with him. Seeing this prompted a grin to spread across the grayish pink furred wolf's face before he added, "Yup. And now it's time for a night out on the town. I just wonder if there's any way things could get even better?"

Once those words had left his mouth, Bathym found himself coming to a dead stop as his right ear twitched when he heard a voice off in the distance as it sang, " _You are the oceans gray waves."_

"Ooohhh! I wonder who's singing? By the sounds of it, it seems to be coming from the lake." The demon wolf pointed out as he began to walk in the voice's direction. But while he walked towards the lake he heard his tail make some odd noises which prompted Bathym to look back at his tail. Once he did this he titled his head to the side and added in a question, "What's wrong Tail-chan? Don't you want to found out who has that beautiful voice? Maybe if we're lucky it's another performer. Wouldn't that be nice?"

The beastman watched his tail as it just stood in place for a few seconds before moving on its own. Seeing this caused Bathym to grin as he announced with excitement, "Good, good. Now let's go to the lake!" After he said this the demon wolf ran to the lake. And with his great speed it didn't take that long to get there. Once he was there he stood up against a nearby tree and looked out from behind it.

Upon doing this the grayish pink furred canine saw a young woman with fare skin who had long light blue hair. Along with this he saw the woman had a head piece of some sort that had the look of a tiara, but also had some clothe on it that covered a little bit of her hair on the top of her head. He then proceeded to look at her outfit and saw that it was a dress of some kind that was mostly white on the outside with some blue as well. Sadly the demon wolf was so preoccupied at staring at her that he didn't realize he had stepped on a small twig. Doing this caused the young woman to quickly turn around in surprise as she gasped and then called out, "Who's there?"

When she did this Bathym saw that the inner part of the dress was light blue. Not only that, but he could clearly see one of her legs was bare along with her feet which caused him to stick out his tongue a little as he thought, " _Oh my, she seems to have a lovely sense of fashion."_ When he moved his gaze up to her face he saw her golden eyes as they looked around in a attempt to find him. While he saw her do this he saw something shimmer out of the corner of his eyes. And when he looked he saw a pendent with a blue gem at the end of it. He grinned yet again as he added out loud to himself, "And she appears to know her jewelry too. I think I'm going to to talk to her." Bathym let out a soft chuckle as he tied his small bag of coins against one of the straps that was around his waist. And once he knew it was secured he decided to make his move.

ooooooo

Azura looked from left to right in worry as she called out, "I know you are still there. So I'll ask you only once more to show yourself."

"Sure, sure. I just hope you're ready for me." The voice happily commented before the young woman heard footsteps heading her way.

The light blue haired woman watched as the figure came into view. Once this took place she let out a gasp as to what she saw. Standing a few feet away from her was another wolf beastman who had grayish pink fur that covered his entire body including his long hair that went down to his shoulder blades. To her surprise though Azura noticed some small horns on the top of his head which confused her a bit as she asked herself, " _What in the world is this creature that stands before me? He looks like another beastman. However, with those two small horns on his head he somewhat looks like a..."_

"Hey, everything alright? You aren't left speechless by my amazing physique are you?" The horned wolf asked before he raised his right arm and gave it a hard flex.

Seeing this caused the young woman to look at something else so she did not to fall for whatever game it was the stranger might be trying to play. When she did though she found herself becoming flustered upon seeing that the wolf had on very little clothing giving her a view of his large muscled chest and six pack abdomen muscles. In fact the only thing he seemed to be wearing that was actually clothing was some sort of undergarment that was covering his front private area, she also saw some strap like material that went over various parts of his body, and finally some arm and leg gauntlets that covered both of his hands and feet...for the most part.

Azura swallowed a lump in her throat as she had never really met anyone who dared to dress quite like this before. But when she looked back up at the anthro wolf's face she saw no ill will in his blue eyes. This calmed her nerves a little as she told him, "Please forgive me for staring at you like that. I...I've just never seen anyone like you before."

The singer was quite relieved when she saw the wolf give her a hearty laugh before he remarked, "It's no problem really since I'm used to people staring at me. Anyway though I HAVE to ask you something. Were you the one who I heard singing a few minutes ago? Because if you were I must say you have a wonderful voice."

Hearing this brought a smile to Azura's face as she replied, "Thank you. However, I just realized we never introduced ourselves. I am Azura."

"Azura, huh? That's a nice name. Well then Azura, my name is Bathym. And if you're wondering why I look the way I do than the answer is simple. It's because you see I'm a demon." Bathym cheerfully stated after which he struck a pose. Hearing this however, caused the young woman to become cautious as she took a step back. She soon realized that the demon had saw her do this as he added, "But I assure you there is nothing to worry about. I mean you no harm. Besides why would I want to hurt a fellow performer, or anyone for that matter."

The word _**performer**_ had caught the woman off guard a bit as she asked, "You are a performer? What do you do exactly? I can't really see you singing like I do. Do you perhaps dance?"

A grin spread across the demon's face as he winked at her and answered back, "Well I guess you could say I dance. But to be more exact I take part in matches for an underground arena. Maybe next time I see you I'll take you there sometime." Azura wasn't sure if she should accept or turn down the offer because before she could say anything she heard an odd noise from behind Bathym. And then to your utter disbelief she saw the demon wolf's tail move on it's own while he still had that same grin on his face. After this happened she heard him let out a sigh before he turned his back to her. Once he did this the singer saw him look back at her from over his shoulder before he winked at her for a second time and told her, "Well as much as I would love to learn more about you, Azura. It seems that Tail-chan thinks I've spent enough time here for tonight. So until next time."

To her surprise she saw the wolf demon blow her a kiss as he began to walk away. When he did this though Azura looked down and saw that Bathym's backside was for the most part in full view expect for the middle part of it that was covered up by a single strap. She then found herself blushing as she thought to herself, " _Does he truly walk around the city dressed like that? He must have a lot of confidence to be able to do something so unusual."_ Her flustered expression quickly disappeared when she saw his tail move until the end of it was pointing right at her. She then saw two glowing red eyes open which caused her blood to freeze in fear. Once Bathym was gone Azura took in some deep breathes of air as she asked herself, "What in the world was that on his tail? Was that what he called Tail-chan? It seemed to be moving like it had a will of it's own. I wonder why one demon would let another demon possess a part of his body? What does he hope to gain by doing such a thing?"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Oh dear. It looks like I'm lost." Felicia muttered to herself followed by letting out a heavy sigh. After she did this she began to walk down one of the empty sidewalks while she added, "Maybe I should have let Lord Corrin come with me before I left the house we're staying at. If he was here than it wouldn't be so quiet...or so eerie."

Once the maid had turned a corner though she failed to notice a large shadow of someone who appeared to be following her. Within an instance though the shadow was gone only leaving a cold breeze behind. However, this did not affect Felicia as she was born in the Ice Tribe Village which gave her not only a strong resistant to the cold. But she also had some control over ice magic as well, but her skills using it were not as well devolved compared to her older twin sister Fiora, or her father Kilma, who was the chieftain of the village.

Just thinking about her two family members prompted the lavender haired young woman to look up at the night sky. But as she did this she was unaware of the that same shadowy figure from earlier who was now heading right towards her from the other end of the alleyway. And when she heard the sound of approaching footsteps heading towards her Felicia let out a gasp of surprise while she asked, "Who...Who's there?"

And not to her surprise she didn't get an answer from the approaching figure. Instead she saw snow begin to gently fall around her. This caught the maid's curiosity as she was not expecting to see such weather during this time of season in this world. She then quickly turned her head back to the figure only to see that the falling snow seemed to be coming from him. At first she wasn't sure who or what it was that was walking towards her. The only thing she could make out was a medium length cape as it moved gently in the soft breeze. But once the person had walked into a nearby street light her eyes widen in shock at seeing a black and grey furred wolf beastman standing in front of her. What surprised her the most though was the fact that he didn't appear to be wearing much clothing. The only clothes he had on was the cape she could make out early, only this time she saw that it was black in color. Along with this she saw he had some small wrist gauntlets with some short leggings, along with a headband type headgear that was in front of his black and gray colored hair that matched his fur. Finally she saw he only had a loincloth on that was covering his front private area.

Seeing this along with the beastman's large and firm muscles caused the light blue eyed woman's face to turn red as she told herself, " _Oh my gosh, this beastman isn't wearing a lot of clothes. He sure does appear to be in pretty good shape though. No, no I can't get distracted. For all I know he might be an enemy."_ Upon looking up and into the wolf's golden eyes though the young woman saw no ill intent in them.

The two stood in silence for a few minutes before the wolf said, "You do not appear to be getting cold from the small snow fall I have made. I am surprised by this since you look like a normal human young woman."

"Um well you see I am from another world. Not only that, but I was born in a village that was called The Ice Tribe Village. And because of this I am not affected by the cold like everyone else. In fact I can use some ice magic myself." Felicia explained, before she let out a sigh. She then looked down at the ground and added, "But my control over it is nothing compared to my older sister, or even my father."

"If you are truly worried about not having strong ice magic. Perhaps I can assist you with that." The anthro wolf stated as he gave her a small smile.

"Wow, really?! That's awful nice of you. Oh, but I never told you my name." Felicia replied as she bowed in front of him. She then went on with, "My name is Felicia, and I am a maid in service to Prince Corrin."

After she introduced herself the maid stood back and saw the beastman give a serious look as he said, "I am Horkeu Kamui, attendant of heroes."

"Attendant of heroes? Does this mean you're some sort of general?" Felicia asked as the wolf walked up to her.

She then saw him extend his right hand to her while he simply responded back, "Not exactly. But we can discuss that matter later. For now please allow me to walk you back to your home. This city can be dangerous at night."

Felicia placed her hand into his as she replied, "That's so nice of you. Thank you, Kamui." Realizing that she had just called him by a shorter name caused the young woman to let out a nervous laugh as she added, "Oh um, I hope you don't mind if I call you Kamui. It's that I'm pretty I can't say your actually name without messing it up...just like how I mess up with chores too."

"I do not mind you calling me by that name. In fact many that I know here call me by that name as well. And if you need it I'll assist you with other things besides training as well." The golden eyed beastman reassured her while the two walked down the sidewalk.

ooooooo

Camilla stared into the window of a clothing store upon returning to the city later that night. And as she stared at the various dresses that were on display she let out a sigh in defeat as she complained out loud, "This world certainly has some lovely outfits here. It's unfortunate I do not have any of this world's curacy. Oh well, I suppose it's for the best."

The eldest princess of Nohr decided she had spent enough time staring at the closed store as she knew she had to return to Corrin and the others before they retired for the night. While she walked down the sidewalk though she noticed from the corner of her eye a small child standing alone at the end of the road. Seeing this brought on a concerned look to the purple haired woman's face as she wondered, " _The poor thing. I wonder if that boy is lost?"_ And once she had gotten closer to the small child she bent down and smiled at him while she asked, "Why hello there. Are you lost, dear? If you'd like I'd be more then willing to help you find your parents."

"That won't be necessary." A male voice replied causing the woman to reopen her eyes.

Upon doing this the princess stood up onto her feet when she saw a wolf beastman was now standing in front of the child. Camilla quickly took note of the tan colored fur that covered his body along with some white fur which looked like both hair and facial hair that was on his face, although she supposed it made sense since his eyebrows had that same white color. The woman then looked at the wolf's attire and saw that he had red armor that covered most of his body expect for his right pectoral and abdomen. Lustily Camilla saw the beastman's sword that was currently put away and at the armored wolf's side. She also saw the white furred tail that was completely still as she looked up at his red colored eyes that had a cautious stare and asked, "I take it you are this child's caretaker?"

"I suppose you could say that. Now if you'll excuse me I believe we should be going." The wolf somewhat cautiously stated as he gently took the child's hand and began to walk away causing his black cape to flow in the gentle breeze.

Before he could get too far away though the princess extended a hand and called out, "Wait a moment! Are you really going to just leave like that without a proper introduction?" She saw the beastman turn his head back to her as she smiled and added, "If you'd like I'll go first. My name is Camilla, and I know you may not believe me, but I am a princess from the Kingdom of Nohr."

She saw the red armored beastman turn his head away from her as he let out, "My name is Marchosias. And like I said early we must be on our way."

After that had been said Camilla continued to watch the two until they turned a corner thus leaving her line of sight. She then proceeded to sigh while she commented to herself, "Well, he certainly seemed to be quite suspicious of me. I can't really blame him though since I did just arrive here. I just hope he takes good care of that child."

 **A/N: I figured I uploaded these first five chapters since they act like an introduction for the Tokyo Afterschool Summoners characters. And now yes they may not be that great of chapters. But I assure you guys the story gets better from here on out.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Inside a empty castle in the hidden kingdom of Valla stood three shadowy figures. The three stood in place before one of them asked, "So has the location of Corrin been located yet? If not then I fear Anankos will not be pleased."

"Yes. We know where he and the others are. In fact we have sent a few soldiers to deal with them." The second figure stated.

The last figure kept silent as the first one replied, "Good good. Now all of our bases should be covered. And once Corrin is taken care of we can than put our focus back on the Princes of Nohr and Hoshido who have come here to put an end to this war."

And yet again the third figure refused to speak as the second responded back, "That is good to hear. But I shall go and take care of the two kingdoms armies myself."

ooooooo

Corrin swung his Yato blade through the air for the last time as he had already spent about an hour or so doing this. He let out a heavy sigh followed by sitting down on the grass in an attempt to relax. He took in some deep breathes while he said to himself, "There. I think that's enough training for right now." But before Corrin could truly relax there was a flash of light before about ten phantom soldiers appeared before him. Seeing this prompted the young man to quickly stand up onto his feet as he added in shock, "What?! How did soldiers from Valla found their way here? And how is it that I can see their form as plan as day?"

His eyes widen when he saw a ninja throw a Steel Shuriken at him. He knew he would have barely enough time to block the oncoming attack with his sword. However, before the weapon could reach him, Corrin saw a single arrow go flying past him and collide with the throwing star thus stopping the attack. Upon seeing this caused the prince to turn and see Temujin with his yumi in hand as he commented, "It appears as though you require assistance. Which means I will have to put my usual training on hold for now."

"Thank you, Temujin." The young man let out while he saw the wolf beastman walk towards him.

Upon standing next to him Corrin saw him give him a nod before he looked back at the zombie like soldiers and asked, "These soldiers do not appear to be among the living. So, what exactly are they? And where did they come from?"

" _I-I don't know what I should do? If I tell Temujin that they came from the kingdom of Valla then the curse might take affect on me. Than again since I can clearly see these soldiers, perhaps the curse will not affect me while I'm here in Tokyo."_ Corrin contemplated in his head before he saw the anthro wolf's golden eyes stare at him waiting for an answer. Seeing this caused him to tighten his grip on the hilt of his sword while he told him, "I'm sorry Temujin, but I think you may have to wait until this battle is over for an explanation."

"Very well." The green and white furred lupine replied before Corrin saw him begin to grab another arrow.

Both Corrin and Temujin watched as the soldiers got into position and what caught the prince's attention first was the fact that the commander was nowhere to be seen. He looked over at the archer beastman while he informed him, "I think we can expect reinforcements to appear after some time."

"Yes, it would seem like it. I guess we will just have to try and survive until this battle ends." The wolf replied before a swordsman came rushing towards him.

Corrin watched as Temujin easily dodged the attack causing it to miss him. Once that happened the two moved away from the enemy before the wolf placed an arrow against his bowstring before releasing it towards the enemy. And once it had hit it appeared to cause a decent amount of damage to the soldier. The prince saw the swordsman run towards them again getting ready to try and throw his sword at the beastman as a counterattack. Thankfully though the attack missed yet again. Temujin then followed up with a second attack thus leaving the swordsman barely standing.

Seeing this prompted the young man to look over at the anthro wolf while he suggested, "Temujin, please allow me to deliver the finishing blow."

He saw the wolf bowman nod his head in understanding before they switched positions thereby making Corrin the attacker and Temujin the supporter. The prince then moved up to the enemy and got into a fighting stance. Upon doing this he jumped into the air and swung his sword downward finishing off the zombie like soldier. And once it fell onto the ground it dissolved until there was nothing left behind. After this happened Corrin watched as the remaining enemy forces moved towards them as far as they could. The young man did his best to remain calm before he heard Azura's voice as she walked into view and said, "Corrin, you seemed to be taking an awfully long time with your training is everything alright?... Wait! Why are these soldiers here?"

"Azura, please be careful! I'm not sure how it's possible either, but it seems that our enemy has learned of our location somehow." The sliver haired royal stated before he saw Sakura, Felicia, Elise, and Camilla run up to the light blue haired woman.

"Well, if that's true then I suppose it's a good thing we came with Azura." Elise happily stated as they each prepared for battle.

Once this happened the prince stood and watched as Camilla approached an enemy that wielded a lance. The eldest princess then proceeded to strike the soldier with her weapon causing a good amount of damage. Upon doing this the lance wielder counterattacked causing a small amount of damage to the princess before she finished it of with a follow up attack. After her attacks were done she stood in place as her younger sister Elise ran up to her and used a Heal Staff that got rid of the damage she had received earlier. Felicia then made her way to another swordsman and once she was two spaces away from it she throw an Iron Dagger at him twice. Doing this caused a small amount of damage along with a negative effect which she knew would make it weaker to anyone who attacked it next time. Once she was done attacking though Azura moved next to her and sang a short note thus giving the maid another chance to finish the enemy off. And with the negative effect in play she was able to get rid of the soldier after both of her attacks had hit him.

Corrin and Temujin then also moved forward slowly followed by Sakura who moved downward towards them. After this was done the enemy forces made their move. And upon doing so an archer came into Felicia's line of sight. Once this occurred she was attacked with an arrow from a Steel Bow that caused a good amount of damage to her. She did her best to fight through the pain as she threw a dagger at her opponent. Unfortunately her first attack missed, but Azura's follow up attack did not. After this Felicia's second attack hit, but did little damage. Once this was done another enemy soldier carrying an Iron Axe came running towards Corrin. The prince's eyes widen upon seeing the weapon coming right at him. Before it could hit him though he was pushed out of the way by Temujin who had blocked the attack as he told him, "Be careful."

Corrin nodded his head in the wolf's direction in thanks before he ran up to the axe wielding enemy and hit it twice with his Yato blade easily defeating it. A heavily armored foe was the next one to attack the prince, this time with a Steel Lance. And because of this the hit was successful as it caused a good amount of damage to him prompting him to yell out in pain. After Corrin had regained his bearings he attacked twice, although both hits did not do a great amount of damage. Once this had been done two last opponents moved forward, but were not close enough to attack. Once this happened two final enemies teleported onto the field one being a Sky Knight, while the commander of the group was a Paladin.

Once this happened Corrin saw Sakura run towards him until she was about three spaces away from him. She then used a Sun Festival Baton to heal his wounds to which he let out, "Thank you."

He looked on as Azura ran up to the archer and finished him off easily. After this happened Camilla easily defeated another enemy as did Elise when she moved up next to her sister and had hit them with two attacks with a Fire Tome. Corrin then proceeded to have both himself and Temujin move further ahead of his younger sister. Upon doing this he and the anthro wolf switched positions again thus having the beastman in front. Once he did this he moved them both back a little and lowered his yumi and arrow towards the ground before he shouted, "My arrows never miss!"

He then pointed his arrow at the armored foe and released it causing massive damage defeating it. After he did this Felicia stayed where she was so she would not get attacked again. Upon everyone finishing their movements the Sky Knight flow towards them and tried to attack the anthro wolf by throwing a Javelin at him. The attempted attack missed giving the wolf the chance to kill the winged horse rider easily. The normal horseback enemy than moved towards them and attempted to attack them. The soldier was using a Steel Sword which did hit the green and white furred wolf causing a decent amount of damage.

After this had been done Corrin and everyone else made their moves as Felicia moved as far as she could before Azura sang to her again. Once she did this she ran up to the Paladin, but not before switching her current weapon to a Steel Dagger. Upon doing this she began her attack by throwing the weapon at the commander twice. Both hits though did little damage although the negative effect still took affect. After that Temujin moved forward and fired two attacks finishing off the enemy with a critical hit thus ending the battle.

ooooooo

Temujin let out a sigh of relief when he saw that no more of those odd soldiers were appearing in the general area. He then looked over at Corrin when the young man said, "Thank you for your help, Temujin. And I promise I'll explain everything."

"Corrin, you can't do that!" Azura warned, fear clear in his voice.

"It's alright, Azura. I get this feeling that we don't have to worry about the curse causing us any harm here." The prince reassured the young woman.

Hearing this prompted the anthro wolf to cross his arms in front of his chest as he said, "Ahem. If this is true than right now would be a good time to clear the air."

"Very well." Corrin replied before he began to tell everyone what Azura had told him and Felicia after he had not sided with either nation.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Everyone stared at Corrin with shock as he finished with, "And that's everything that happened before I started to try and unit both Hoshido and Nohr together."

"I see. Well, I always knew Azura was a stepsibling. However, I never knew you were a princess who was forced out of her own kingdom." Camilla commented with sadness clear in her voice.

Corrin looked over at Sakura and Elise and saw that the two girls were almost in tears from hearing the truth as Elise let out, "Oh Big Sister Azura, that's so sad. I'm glad nothing really bad happened to you."

"Y-Yes, I agree. Since we both have enjoyed our time together with you, Big Sister." Sakura stuttered out followed by letting out a soft sniffle.

After the two princesses had spoken those words Felicia walked up to them and was doing her best to comfort the two as best she could since she already knew all of this information. And when he looked over at Temujin, he saw the beastman had a neutral expression on his furry face. Within a few seconds he began to walk away from the group while he let out, "Please excuse me for a moment."

The prince watched as the green and white furred wolf's figure became further and further away from the group. Seeing this seemed to bother the young man for some reason when he let out, "I'll be right back, everyone."

ooooooo

Temujin continued to walk towards the archery training grounds since he had yet to do any proper training for the day. Before he reached the area he heard Corrin's voice as he called out to him, "Temujin, please wait a moment!"

The anthro wolf's right ear twitched while he turned and saw the prince run towards him. "Yes, did you still require my presence?" He asked once the young man came to a stop in front of him.

Upon doing this he saw Corrin frown a little while he answered back, "I was just wondering why you left so quickly? Is...is it because I unintentionally pulled you into our problems? If so than please know I am truly sorry for doing so."

"There is no need to apologize Prince Corrin. It was my own choice to help you when those soldiers attacked you." Temujin reassured him while he crossed his arms in front of chest. Once he did this he added, "However, I have to ask is there anything else you would like to tell me? You had best speak now while we are having this conversation."

He watched the sliver haired noble intently as his gaze fell to the ground when he confessed, "Well, there is something I feel I should tell you. However, everyone else already knows this information." Corrin cleared his throat before he continued, "As you know Azura became Camilla and Elise's stepsibling when her mother married Nohr's King Garon. During this time I was living in Hoshido with my own family. I even remember going to the main castle of Nohr with my Father. In the end though it was all just a trap Garon had made just so he could not only kill my Father. But he also kidnapped me and forced me to live a sheltered life in a fortress. During this time though my Mother had sent some ninjas to take me back to Hoshido. However, they were unable to do so which led to them taking Azura instead."

"I see. So in the end you both ended up switching lives in one way or another." The anthro archer stated as he closed his eyes.

"Yes. Or at least that's how Azura had put it when we first met." Corrin said followed by letting out a sigh of relief.

Upon doing this though Temujin's expression became very serious when he asked, "Allow me to ask you something since I can tell you are telling me the truth. How is it that you can fully trust the eldest princess from Nohr? Or any of them for that matter. Do you not wonder if they will betray you?"

"What? No, I believe and trust both my allies and siblings completely. And I know they would never do such a thing. If that were the case they wouldn't have joined me when they did." Corrin remarked while the wolf noticed how taken aback he was by his question.

The golden eyed archer simply turned his head away from the nobleman when he countered, "I will admit that the two younger princesses seem to be very fond of you. So I doubt they would ever do such a thing to you. But what about the other three?"

Once he had reopened his eyes he saw that the prince's eyebrows had narrowed in slight anger as he demanded, "How can you even think or say such a thing like that? Did something happen to you to were you can't fully trust people?"

"Perhaps. But I'm afraid that information is something I intend to keep to myself for the time being." The soon to be chieftain coldly snapped back.

To Temujin's surprise he did not see any anger in Corrin's eyes as his expression changed from anger to understanding as he told him, "Very well, I won't pry into your personal affairs. But please know that if you ever want to talk about it. I will be more than happy to listen."

"Thank you for your understanding, Prince Corrin. And...I apologize for snapping at you like that." The beastman calmly said, before he began to walk away again.

While he did this he heard Corrin's voice one last time when he replied, "There is no need to apologize, Temujin. If anyone should be apologizing it should be me."

After he heard this the anthro wolf shook his head from side to side as he thought to himself, " _You are too kind for your own good, Prince Corrin. But, perhaps that isn't such a terrible flaw to have."_

Once he was out of sight Corrin let out a heavy sigh before he muttered to himself, "Temujin, whatever it takes. I promise I will prove to you that I am someone who you can fully put your trust in."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Later on that night Azura found herself staring out at the lake just like what she had done the previous night. She let out a heavy sigh as she contemplated to herself, _"I wonder why the curse did not take into affect on Corrin, Felicia, and myself when he told Camilla, Elise, Sakura, and Temujin about my true lineage? If he is right and the curse has no effect here...does the same hold true for the power of my pendent? If I use it's power will it no longer put great strain on my body? I suppose I will have to wait and see if this is true or not."_

Her attention was brought away from her own thoughts when the light blue haired woman heard the sound of a twitch snapping. This however only caused her to let out a tired sigh while she asked, "Do you really plan on having us meet each other in this same manner every time? If I didn't know any better I would assume you were stalking me."

"What, me stalking you? I'll have you know that I do not partake in such things like that. I just didn't hear any singing from you. And therefore I had to check to see if you were here or not." The demon wolf smugly replied, causing her to turn around to look at him.

Upon doing this the young woman saw the wolf beastman grin at her as he flexed various muscles in an attempt to make her blush like she had done the previous night. Instead however, Azura just sighed again before she remarked, "If you're trying to get me flustered like last night. Then I will tell you right now it won't work."

"Aww, but why not? You look so adorable when you're blushing." Bathym pouted as he looked at her with a sadden expression.

"None of your tactics will work on me now that I have had the time to mentally prepare myself for them." The singer coldly answered back with a emotionless expression on her face.

After she had utter those words however, Azura saw the grayish pink furred wolf walk up to her now with a grin on his face before he remarked back with, "Okay, that's fine. But what if I did this?"

The white dressed woman's golden eyes widen in shock when she felt the demon's strong arms wrap around her. She then felt him bring her close to his muscled body before he jumped backward. Once he did this the young woman looked away from his chest and saw standing where she earlier stood was a soldier from Valla wielding an axe now standing there.

"What?! More of them have shown up here." The young woman commented with worry clear in her voice.

She felt Bathym turn both of them away from the zombie like soldier before he let go of her. This caused her to look up at his face as he smirked and said, "Don't worry Azura, this odd looking guy doesn't stand a chance against Tail-chan and I."

Azura then watched as the horned wolf looked back over his shoulder and grinned. After he did his tail began to move about completely on it's own in an attempt to distract the axe wielder. This strategy unfortunately did not seem to affect the soldier in any way as it just kept it's blank like stare on it's face. This did not surprise the young woman in the least. However, she could tell that this was not the result Bathym was hoping for as he had a look of pure disbelief on his face while exclaimed, "Eh?! Why isn't this guy getting distracted by Tail-chan's movements?"

"It's because these types of beings are just shells of their former selves." Azura explained before three more appeared on the scene one being a mage, while another was a mercenary, and the final one was a strategist.

Once this occurred she saw the beastman scoff as he commented, "Well, then I guess I'll just have to take them down with my amazing kicks."

The light blue haired woman remained silent as she saw the grayish pink furred wolf run up to the axe wielder before he gave him a quick spin kick. This did a bit of damage as the fighter attempted to counter attack. This missed however, thus giving the demon the chance to do a second attack that added a bit more damage, but not enough to finish him off. However, Azura made her way to him and sang for him which gave the anthro wolf the added motivation to attack again. Once he did this he was able to finish off the fighter for good and upon doing this Bathym let out a chuckle while he said, "My moves are great, right?"

Once that enemy had vanished Azura gripped the base of her lance as she saw the mercenary run up to her before striking her with it's sword. Doing so caused a good amount of damage, but the young woman stayed calm as she counterattacked causing a bit of damage. And after she did she saw Bathym run up and finish the foe off while he told her, "Watch this!"

And once that enemy was taken care of the singer placed her hand over her heart and simply said, "Thank you."

The mage and strategist were the next to move towards them with the horseback unit getting the closest to them. After this Azura make her way to the mage and lifted her lance above her head while she shouted, "It's time for you final bow!"

She then hit the opponent with a critical hit easily killing them. After this the wolf beastman moved to the horseback magic using and easily got rid of them since he felt oddly stronger against that unit. Once this happened Azura knew that the battle was over as she sighed with relief before she let out, "Finally, it's over."

"Oh, yeah! That was fun! It really got my blood pumping!" Bathym exclaimed, excitement clear in his voice. Hearing this only prompted the young woman to let out another sigh as she began to walk away. But upon doing this she felt a sharp pain on her left arm causing her to grab onto it. She had just the thing to take care of the injury though as she pulled out a Vulnerary that was tied to her side. She then opened the top of the flask and turned to the wolf beastman and asked, "I apologize for asking this of you, Bathym. But could you please apply this solution to my wound?"

"Sure, no problem." The demon happily replied before she saw him take out a small amount of the solution.

Upon doing this Azura was surprised at how gentle he was when applying the solution. And within a few seconds the injury vanished to which prompted the beastman to let out a gasp as he added, "Wow, this stuff you have sure is some pretty effective solution, Azura. I wonder if I could make something like this?"

The young woman gave him a look of surprise while she thought to herself, " _He knows how to mix medical herbs together? I suppose there is more to this demon beastman then what I first thought."_ When she saw him give her a confused look though the young woman broke away from own thoughts and replied, "Yes, it works quite well. However, it can only heal minor injures, and the amount of times it can be used are very limited." After uttering those words though the singer smiled at the beastman and continued with, "Anyway, thank you for your help tonight Bathym. I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't shown up here when you did."

Azura was surprised when she heard the grayish pink furred wolf let out a soft chuckle before he commented, "Well if you really want to thank me, Azura. Than how about you and I go on a date sometime. I promise you'll have a good time."

"Um, well I suppose I could do that. But what exactly will we be doing?" The white dressed woman asked as her face turned a light shade of pink.

"Oh, nothing special. We'll just go shopping, have dinner, and maybe with some extra surprises here and there." Bathym answered back followed by giving her a pleading look.

Seeing this prompted Azura to let out a light giggle before she said, "Alright, I suppose I do owe you something for helping me tonight."

"Really?! That's great!" Bathym exclaimed with happiness clear in his voice. She then saw him grab her hand as he kept on going, "So now we have that to look forward to. Please allow me to walk you back to your home. I can't have something else happening to you before our date."

"Very well." Azura let out followed by walking next to the beastman under the full moon.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Early that next morning Sakura found herself walking in that same forest area just like she had a few days ago. The reason for this was because she was unable to continue to sleep due to having nightmares about her older siblings suffering a terrible fate. And so the youngest Hoshido royal decided maybe a walk could help clear her mind. While she walked though she couldn't help but wonder out loud to herself, "I know Corrin and the others are confident that all of our family members have joined forces. But what if they haven't? What if they're still fighting one another?" She quickly shook her head from side to side and added, "No, I-I can't let myself think that way. I have to keep calm until we are able to get back home."

Once she had walked past a large tree the princess heard the sound of someone shouting. This prompted her to walk quietly as she walked past another tree and saw Moritaka in different uniform then the one she had first seen him in as he swung his bamboo sword through the air a few times each in a slow motion. She watched as he swung it one final time before he lowered his arm and let out a breathe of air. He then put the sword away in his bag while grabbing out his towel. It was at that very moment that Sakura saw him look in her direction to which he gave her a warm smile and greeted her, "Oh, it's Sakura. Good morning to you."

"G-Good morning, Moritaka. I take it you were finishing up your morning training?" Sakura replied as she saw him put his towel inside his bag after dabbing his forehead with it a few times.

Upon doing this the princess saw him grab a blade that appeared to be very long and covered in a very nice light blue covering. And once he had placed the strap under his right arm she asked, "Um, I don't mean to pry. But I was wondering what clothes are you wearing? A-And also is that sword from your home world?"

She saw a shocked look on the young beastman's face as he responded back with, "Oh? That's right, you do not know about this world." His expression quickly changed to that of his normal smile before he continued, "These clothes I am wearing are called a kendo uniform. And this sword here against my back is a sacred treasure that has been passed down in my family for generations."

"Oh, I see." Sakura softly let out while she looked down at the ground. She then added, "I was also wondering...have you had to deal with war back at your home?"

To her surprise she felt one of the dog man's hands place itself on one of her shoulders once he had said, "Yes, Land of Wa was filled with war on a day to day basis. Because of this I am quite familiar with the ways of war.."

Hearing this caused the pink haired healer to look up at the young dog swordsman's face while she confessed, "Ah, I guess I should have known. B-But that does make me feel better since now I know we have something in common. Because you see Hoshido is currently in a war as well. It started out as a war between us and the Kingdom of Nohr. But hopefully that is not the case any longer."

After she had spoken these words she saw Moritaka give her a warm smile when he told her, "Well then, I suppose we do share some things in common with one another." She saw him let go of her shoulder before he went on with, "So would you like to walk with me for a bit, Sakura? While we do we can tell each other about our homelands."

"Y-Yes, that sounds nice." The princess replied while a soft smile formed on her face.

ooooooo

Jambavan stood in front of a local grocery store with a small piece of paper in his hands later that day in the afternoon. But while he stared at the list he muttered to himself, "I wish Alice would have waited until after school to have me do this... I do not know if I'll have enough time to get everything she wants before lunch is over with..."

But as the bear beastman was lost in his own thoughts he found himself jumping a little in fright when someone greeted him, "Hi Jambavan, you appear to be in a good mood today." And after he had quickly turned to face the person who was speaking ot him he saw Elise standing in front of him with a concerned look on her face when she added, "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you jump that like."

"N-No, it was my fault for getting lost in my own thoughts..." The gray and white furred bear reassured the blonde haired girl. He then gave her a soft smile and continued, "It's nice to see you again, Elise. I wish we could talk more, but I'm afraid I'm sort of in a hurry..." He then showed her the piece of paper and added, "B-Because you see I have to get these things on this list for someone before my lunch break is over with..."

To his surprise he saw Elise give him a big smile as she told him, "Well, if you'd like. I'll help with your shopping. I may not know much about this world, but I'm sure that if both of us work together we can get it done in no time."

"What? N-No, I couldn't ask you to do that..." Jambavan protested, before the pig tailed girl grabbed his right hand.

Once she did this she told him, "Oh come on. There's no need to be shy about asking for help from a friend."

"A friend...? Y-You already think of me as a friend?" The gray and white furred bear asked, shock clear in his voice.

Again he got a warm smile from the girl as she told him, "Well, sure. I mean yes you may be a bit shy. But I'm friends with another shy person. She actually is a princess just like me." She then took the list out of the beastman's hand and added, "So, is this your shopping list?"

"Um, no. I'm shopping for someone else..." The anthro bear commented as he started to get nervous again.

"Well that's a really nice thing for you to do, Jambavan. Maybe I can meet him or her someday." Elise happily stated, while the two headed into the store.

Once they did this the bear beastman let out a heavy sigh and muttered out loud, "I don't think that's such a good idea..." He quickly corrected himself though, "But uh I'm only saying this because you aren't going to be staying here for that long right?"

"Yeah, I guess you're right. So let's just focus on getting this shopping done." The princess replied, before they started to pick up various items.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Horkeukamui stood in place as the sun began to set in the background in an open field. He was doing this because he was waiting for Felicia to come so that he could help train her when it came to using her ice powers. However, the black and gray furred wolf was not about to go easy on the maid once they started their training. This way he could see if she truly needed his help or not since he figured human's limits with magic were quite different then that of any beastman who could use magic.

While he stood in place his right ear twitched when he heard the sound of running footsteps heading towards him. He then saw the lavender haired woman as she ran up to him as she said, "I'm sorry to keep you waiting, Kamui. Lord Corrin needed my help with something before I left."

"It is fine. And now that you're here we can begin." The beastman replied while he crossed his arms in front of his chest. Once she stood in front of him he added, "But before I train you I need to see how strong your ice magic is currently."

"Um okay. So what do you want me to do?" Felicia asked with a nervous smile on her face.

"What I want to do is for you to show me exactly how strong your control over your powers is. Once I see that then we go from there." The anthro wolf explained while he saw her nod in her understanding.

His golden eyes sternly watched the young woman as she took a breath of air before she closed her eyes and focused. After she did this Horkeukamui saw a cold mist form around the two of them and the open field. Once this happened a mix of wind and snow began to blow from out of nowhere. However, the wolf beastman could tell that it only seemed to be happening in small bursts every now and than. And whenever it did not occur there was only a thick mist that would surround them.

This prompted the wolf's eyebrows to narrowed as he thought to himself, " _Is this truly the best she can do? It seems she was not lying when she had said her powers were not well controlled. But perhaps there is another way for her to improve."_ The black and gray furred wolf closed his eyes for only a second before he reopened them and unleashed his own ice magic. It easily blow away what the maid had made, but as he stood perfectly still he instructed in a loud voice, "Alright that's enough! I've seen the extend of what you can do. And honestly it is exactly what I was expecting. However, it is fine because now I want to see how good you are at fighting under harsh environments. So all you have to do is try and locate me in this snowstorm, and than hit me with one of your daggers."

Felicia held her left arm in front of herself to stay standing as she muttered out loud, "W-Wow, I could tell when I met him that he was good with using ice magic. But I never expected him to be just as strong as my Father. Actually he might even be stronger then him. And now he wants me to try and hit him with a dagger in this weather?" She proceeded to let out a sigh while she grabbed a Steel Dagger and continued with, "Well, whatever works I guess..."

The young woman then squinted her light blue eyes in an attempt to make out the muscled beastman. And so she took a few steps forward and to the right before she could barely make out a shadowy figure off in the distance. Upon perhaps finding him Felicia threw the dagger hoping that it would hit. To her shock nothing seemed to happen at first which caused her to hold her breath as she asked herself, " _D-Did I hit him? I-I'm pretty sure I did."_

After a few seconds had passed the maid's eyes widen in shock when she saw the snowstorm quickly vanish revealing the beastman a few steps past where she thought he had been at. She let out a heavy sigh as she assumed she had missed him, but once she had started to walk up to him she saw her dagger was inside his left arm with a small amount of blood flowing out of it.

Seeing this caused the young woman to panic as she grabbed a Mend Staff and said, "Oh Kamui, I'm sorry I hit you. Don't worry though I'll take care of that injury right away."

And upon reaching the anthro wolf she pulled out her dagger before she lifted her staff into the air. Once she did a flash of light shined from the orb on the top of it. After this happened a green outline formed on the beastman, and with seconds his injury had been healed. Felicia though wanted to make sure there weren't any other injuries that required using a stronger staff. But when she found none she let out a sigh of relief before she said, "Phew, I'm glad I didn't hurt you too badly, Kamui."

When she looked up at the wolf's face though she was taken aback seeing a impressed look on his features while he remarked, "That was quite surprising. I did not think you were going to be able to locate me, none the less actually strike a blow on me."

Hearing this caused the maid to become embarrassed while she replied, "Well, what I can I say. I guess I just got lucky is all."

"No. I do not believe luck had anything to do with it. I think you somehow knew I was not actually standing where you thought you had seen the outline of myself. Therefore you mentally curved your aim to the left without knowing it." Horkeukaumi explained still with an impressed look on his face.

"That's very nice of you to say, Kamui. But as you could see my powers with my tribe's ice magic is still very weak." Felicia admitted before letting out a defeated sigh.

To her surprise she felt a large furry hand place itself on one of her shoulders when the beastman told her, "Yes, you're powers are not the greatest. However, I believe you are already an excellent fighter without using those abilities."

"Thank you, Kamui." Felicia let out, before she suddenly gasped. She then began to run back the way she came while she added in a shout, "Oh, sorry to just take off like this, Kamui. But I just remembered that I had some more chores to do around the house. I'll see you later."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Camilla found herself walking down the empty streets at night yet again. This time though the princess wasn't looking at clothes, but instead trying to locate the wolf beastman and small child she had met a few nights ago. She knew it was none of her business, but than again when would an opportunity to help raise a child ever present itself again. She found herself turning her head to the left when she heard the sound of approaching footsteps. A smile spread across her face when she saw the red armored wolf walk down the road with the small boy on top of his right shoulder.

Seeing this prompted the woman to let out a light giggle as she quietly said to herself, "How adorable. I think I like him a little bit more now." She then began to walk towards two. And once she was close enough to them she added, "Good evening Marchosias, and good evening to you too, little one."

"Good evening, Lady Camilla." The beastman replied before she saw his eyebrows narrow a little.

Seeing this caused her to give him a slightly hurt expression as she asked, "Do you wish for me to leave you alone? Is there nothing I can do to prove that you can trust me?"

The purple haired woman saw the tan furred wolf about to speak in response to her questions. However, he was unable to do so when the two heard approaching footsteps. Upon turning around the eldest princess saw about eight wolf beastman with two of them being orange, blue, and green in color. She saw one of the orange colored wolf's walk up to her while he warned, "Hey woman, you better let us get by so we can take that kid. If you don't you'll regret it."

"Oh, dear me. You certainly don't look like the sort of people who know how to act in front of a lady." Camilla commented followed by showing a big smile on her face. She then proceeded to pull out a Steel Axe and pointed it at the orange wolf before she continued with, "So it would seem I'll have to teach you some manners."

"What do you think you're doing?! This does not concern you. So why are you willingly getting involved?" The red armored lupine demanded causing the princess to look back at him.

Once she did this she just gave him a warm smile while she suggested, "You know if I were you dear, I'd go find a safe place to hide that child."

She watched as the anthro wolf stared for a moment before he nodded his head and began to run down the street the same way he came. After he did this Camilla smiled at the beastmen that were before her while she commented, "Alright boys, who would like to try their luck against me first?"

She saw a blue furred wolf put a sharp clawed finger at her as he shouted, "Darn it! Because of you that stray summon got away with the kid! You'll pay for getting in the way!"

The eldest princess of Nohr prepared herself as that same blue wolf ran up to her and tried to hit her with a Steel Lance. Unfortunately the attempted attack missed leaving him open for the woman to counter attack twice thus finishing him off. After this had happened the orange furred beastman from earlier ran up to her and prepared to attack her right away. To both her and the beastman's surprise the attack never landed as Camilla had been pushed out of harms way thanks to a returning Marchosias.

And after he had done this he pulled out his sword and attacked the other canine twice almost finishing it off, but not quite enough. Seeing this prompted the princess to move up to him as she suggested, "You know I bet if we paired up we could easily defeat these beastmen without much trouble."

"Very well." The demon knight replied, while he took the lead and Camilla supported him.

Once they did this Marchosias noticed that his strength seemed to be a bit better then what it was before. And so when he attacked the wolf that was in front of him he was able to finish him off. After this happened a green furred beasman tried their hand at attacking which this time it did hit, however the damage it caused was small since it was using a Iron Lance. And upon doing so it was left open for two attacks from the wolf knight who again defeated him easily. After this occurred a purple furred wolf who was paired with a yellow furred wolf walked towards them. However, they were not able to get close enough to attack along with a blue and green furred beastmen who were also paired up as well. The only one who had not moved yet was the orange furred wolf who had threatened Camilla earlier, and from the looks of it he did not seem all that interested in moving from where he was at.

Knowing this both Marchosias and Camilla moved up to the purple furred wolf thus starting a battle. Once this happened the red armored knight attacked first causing a good bit of damage to his opponent. Upon doing this the other beastman attempted to counterattack, but this only led Camilla to let out a gasp of worry before she pushed him out of harm's way while she asked, "Are you alright, dear?"

Doing this caused no damage to befall the anthro wolf. He then followed up with a second attack finishing off the other beastman. Once this happened the yellow beastman attempted to attack which did hit and do a bit of damage to him. Once again though he attacked twice finishing him off. The other pair of beastmen then tried to attack and like their ally had hit the armored wolf causing more damage to him. Again though he was able to finish the green furred wolf off easily.

After this though Camilla noticed that the tan furred beastman's breathing had started to become heavy. This prompted her to switch places with him making her the one who would attack while he supported her. She then performed a critical hi after she had said, "Say night, night!"

This finished off the wolf in no time leaving only the boss left to deal with. And not to her surprise the boss did not move yet. This gave her the chance to move up to him and prepare to attack him. Once she began to attack him though she heard him growl at her before he yelled out, "You! I'm going to make you pay for helping that beastman protect that human child!"

"Dear me, you're an angry one aren't you? Well, I guess there's no way to avoid this then. I hope you're ready because I do believe it's time for you to go to sleep...permanently." The princes countered, before she attacked him.

This did a bit of damage to the wolf. But when he counterattacked he yelled out in anger before hitting her with a critical hit causing a massive amount of damage. Thankfully though Camilla was able to withstand the attack before she attacked again giving him more damage, but not enough to kill him. This however, gave the wolf another chance to start an attack as he jumped into the air with his weapon ready to strike. His attempted attack was blocked by Marchosias when he pushed Camilla out of way as he shouted, "Watch yourself!" After this had been done it gave Camilla the chance to finish the wolf off bringing the battle to an end.

With the battle done and over with Camilla pulled out a Vulnerary and began to take care of her wounds. After she did this she handed another one to the armored wolf while she suggested, "You'd best take care of those wounds before returning to that cute ilttle boy. You wouldn't want him to worry about you, now would you?"

She saw the armored wolf take the item before he responded back with, "I thank you for you help tonight, Lady Camilla. Perhaps I can trust you after all."

"I'm glad to hear you say that, good sir. Now if you'll excuse me I had better get back before my dear Corrin worries about me." The woman replied while she walked away and waved goodbye to the beastman with a little skip in her step.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Temujin stared at a far off target before letting go of his bowstring sending the arrow flying through the air. The green and white furred wolf watched intently as the arrow flew towards the target before hitting it in the center. He then grabbed another arrow out of his quiver and placed it against his yumi and pulled back on the bowstring. But before he released the arrow he thought to himself, " _I wonder if I should tell Corrin a bit of what happened back in my home world? He seems trustworthy enough..."_

His left ear twitched upon hearing the sound of an instrument being played off in the distance which brought him out of his own thoughts. This caught the wolf's interest as he strapped his weapon behind his back and grabbed the arrows he had fired earlier and left the archery grounds to found the source of the music.

After some time walking the yumi wielding anthro wolf finally located the source of the music which was coming from a piano. And upon getting within sight of the instrument he saw Corrin was the who was making such lovely music. Temujin decided to walk more quietly as to not disturb the prince as he saw his fingers smoothly press against each key swiftly and with a certain grace that intrigued the wolf. Once he was standing a few feet away though he saw the young man's playing was coming to an end as he pressed a few more keys before letting out a relaxed sigh and moving his hands away from the piano keys.

When he saw this Temujin decided to make his presence known to Corrin when he commented, "You play quite well, Corrin."

After he had said this the wolf smirked a little when he saw the prince quickly turn around. And when he saw the slight blush on his face from what he assumed to be embarrassment caused a smirk to spread across the beastman's face as he thought it looked...cute. He watched Corrin's expression change to that of relief while he said, "Oh Temujin, I hadn't realized you were there."

"Apparently so since you appeared to be in your own little world." The green and white furred lupine replied, as the young man stood up and walked away from the instrument.

Once Corrin did this the anthro wolf watched him walk up to him while he let out, "Yes, well...anyway is there anything you would like my assistance with?"

Temujin closed his eyes for a moment before he replied, "Well, actually there was something I wanted to discuss with you."

"Does this have anything to do with what we somewhat talked about the a few days ago?" Corrin questioned, worry clear in his voice.

The wolf beastman could tell he would have to calm the young man's nerves as he reassured him with, "Peace, Prince Corrin. There is no need to be nervous about bringing that subject up. Because after giving it some thought I have decided to at least mention a little bit to you of what happened. However, the details will not be grand in scale."

"That's fine. However, much you wish to tell me is completely up to you." Corrin replied, as the two began to walk out of the room the piano was in.

Upon doing this the two were now heading back outside while Temujin whispered to himself, "Well, I suppose it's now or never." He then looked over at the prince and explained, "You see Prince Corrin, sometime in the past in my homeland, I was betrayed by someone. Someone whom I trusted above anyone else." His expression became that of anger as he added, "And to be frank I was and still am very upset about what occurred that day. One day though I WILL have my revenge on them."

"I see. So you're the type of person who holds a grudge, aren't you?" Corrin remarked, with a clear uneasiness in his voice.

"Yes, am I. But let me ask you. What would you do if someone had betrayed you? Wouldn't you want to seek out revenge for turning on you? Or would you take another path?" Temujin asked before he and the prince came upon a large tree.

The two then sat down under it. And while they did this he saw the prince place his right hand underneath his chin before he answered, "Well, to be honest I don't think I would be able to bring myself to seek out revenge on someone. No matter how much pain their betrayal might bring me. I would still try to see the good in them, and try to convince to rejoin my side." Upon saying this though Corrin quickly looked away when he continued, "But of course I know that we all handle such a subject differently. So your feelings towards the matter are not unheard of."

"You truly are quite the understanding type aren't you, young prince?" The wolf replied, followed by letting a smile form on his face. He then gently placed a hand onto the young man's shoulder and went on, "I will admit that I was once like you are. But, that was a long time ago." He then gently squeezed the shoulder causing the the nobleman to look up at him. And upon doing this he added, "But please understand that I do not believe you would betray me in the same way. At least I hope you won't end up doing so."

"I give you my word that I would never betray you, Temujin. Besides how could I do such a thing after all that you've done explaining how Tokyo works and everything else you know about the modern age." Corrin reassured him, as he placed his right hand above the wolf's. Upon doing this he added, "And you also help fend off those Vallite soldiers who attempted to attack me."

Temujin's expression soften a little while he placed his other hand above Corrin's right one. He then told him, "Rest assured Prince Corrin, I know you are speaking truthfully. And so know that I will continue to help you in any way that is within my capabilities."

"Thank you, Temujin. And now that we had this talk I must ask. Would like to train together?" Corrin asked, while he removed his hand from both of the wolf's.

Upon hearing this request Temujin let out a light chuckle before he replied, "Very well. But do not expect me to go easy on you just because we have become allies."

"I would not have it any other way." The prince remarked, as the two stood up and walked towards the training grounds as the sun shined in the afternoon sky.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Moritaka and Sakura walked along the sidewalk together after the dog beastman had finished his kendo training in the woods like he always did. But as the sun set he couldn't help but look over at the princess when he said, "You know Sakura, I was quite surprised about how similar our worlds are. I suppose I should have suspected as much just by how you're dressed, and after you had told me your homeland's name"

Upon saying this the swordsman now had a sad expression on his face. It did not last long though as the princess confessed, "P-Please don't be upset about it, Moritaka. Because I was just as much as fault for not realizing it as you were."

"Yes, I suppose you are right. Although it would seem the only major difference between our lands are the people who live there." The anthro dog stated, now with a smile on his face.

"Yes, I guess you're right about that. B-But to be honest even though you're a beastman, you don't seem to act any different than how we humans do." The noblewoman pointed out before she let out a gasp. Hearing this prompted the young dog man to stop walking and reopen his eyes. Once he had done this he saw Sakura give him a quick bow before she added, "I-I'm sorry. t-that was insensitive of me to say."

Moritaka gave the princess a kind smile before he placed a hand onto her shoulder and reassured her, "It's alright, Sakura. You did not say anything wrong."

He saw the magenta eyed girl let out a sigh of relief as she was about to say something. Before she could do so though the beastman's eyes widen in shock when he saw Sakura being pushed to the side by an odd looking man causing her to fall towards the black paved road. The ice blade wielding anthro reacted quickly as he grabbed the healer and pulled her towards him. Once he did this he caught the princess in his arms causing her to fall onto his stomach and chest. And after a few seconds had went by he saw her look up at him while she whispered, "T-Thank you."

Hearing this prompted the young beastman to look down at the noblewoman and give her a warm smile. When he looked back up at the man though his expression instantly harden as he shouted in anger, "You there! You obviously did not know this, but you just attempted to harm a princess! I suggest you apologize for being so careless!" Upon giving the person a piece of his mind Moritaka watched as the odd looking human stopped walking. But when the brown and white furred anthro dog saw the person turn around to face him his eyes widen in shock as the person had an odd skin complexion, along with some odd looking eyes that were completely red. Seeing this prompted him to tighten his grip around Sakura in an attempt to protect her as he added in shock, "W-What in the world is that creature? It looks like a human, but it seems so mindless..."

His attention was brought back to the princess once she had let out a loud gasp followed by, "Oh no! W-Why are soldiers from Valla here again?!" He then felt her grip on his jacket tighten a little before she continued, "Moritaka, w-we have to get away from here. These things aren't normal people. They are just mindless puppets who are being controlled by someone who wants to harm my older brother, Corrin."

The beastman nodded his head in understanding as he let go of the princess and pulled out his sacred blade. He then pointed the blade at the odd looking human and said, "I understand, Sakura. So please allow me to defeat this creature so that it will never bother you or your older brother ever again."

Once he had uttered those words both he and Sakura saw three other soldiers warp onto the area. Moritaka then proceeded to move up to the enemy and saw that he was wielding an Iron Axe. He then attacked the soldier causing a great amount of damage. Sadly he did get hit by a counterattack causing a bit of damage to him, although the beastman was able to finish the enemy off once he had hit him a second time. Once he did this he saw Sakura run up to him and use a Sun Baton to heal his wounds. After this happened the two saw a Steel Lance wielding enemy move up to them and attack the anthro dog beastman causing a good amount of damage. Moritaka would not give up though as he focused before he shouted, "Take this!" After this he performed a critical hit killing the enemy. And as he put his sword away he said, "Father, I won!"

Once that enemy had disappeared a spell casting unit moved towards Sakura and attacked her with a tiger scroll sending out a magic spell in the from of that animal. However, the attack did not seem to do much damage to her as she lifted up her Iron Yumi and attacked the magic user causing a good amount of damage. Once this took place Moritaka took his chance and hit the enemy with his sword finishing it off. He then saw Sakura let out a sigh of relief while she told him, "T-Thank you very much."

This left a swordsman left on the battlefield. But before Moritaka could move towards it he was healed once again by Sakura. Once she did this he thanked her and than proceeded to start an attack on the enemy. Before he did though he remarked, "So you are the only one left, and you wield a blade as well. But this does not matter because I WILL defeat you! Not only will I do this, but I WILL protect my friend, Sakura as well!"

After he had spoken his peace Moritaka ran up to the swordsman and hit him with his blade. His opponent did the same in the form of a critical hit causing the beastman to almost fall onto one knee. He would not give up though as the anthro dog focused before letting out a loud war cry and than delivering another critical hit thus defeating the soldier of Valla.

Sakura let out a sigh of relief upon seeing that no more Valla soldiers had appeared around her and Moritaka. And when she walked up to the beastman and began to heal his wounds while she softly said, "T-Thank you for protecting me, Moritaka."

She saw the anthro dog give her a big smile while he replied, "You are welcome, Sakura. I am just glad that you were not hurt too badly." The princess then saw the brown eyed anthro dog tilt his head to the right slightly as he crossed his arms in front of his chest and added, "However, I have to ask. Do you think those creatures will show up and try to attack you again?"

"N-No, I don't think so..." Sakura let out as she looked up at the anthro dog samurai. Upon doing this she looked away from him as she went on with, "A-Anyway though...would you like to continue our walk around the city?"

"Ah, yes, of course. But I'm afraid we'll only be able to do this for about one more hour since I have some homework that is due tomorrow for some of my classes." Moritaka, explained while he uncrossed his arms and took the princess's right hand into his left one.

Seeing this brought a small smile to the pink haired healer's face while she nodded in agreement and said, "I-I understand, Moritaka." But as the two began to walk down the sidewalk again Sakura mentally continued her thoughts, " _I-I am very glad that Moritaka was here to protect me from those soldiers. M-Maybe I should do something nice for him as a way to say thank you."_


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Azura continued to walk down the street with Bathym, who currently had his right arm around her waist. The young woman was currently in the middle of her and the demon's "date", and to her surprise she had been having an enjoyable time thus far. Earlier in the night though she was a bit embarrassed when the scandalous dressed wolf had shown up to pick her up. Especially when he saw Corrin and tried to hit on him making the prince become quite flustered. After that little incident though the princess was taken to a lovely modern restaurant where she had a very nice meal.

And currently the two were heading to a jewelry store. Along the way though she looked up at him and admitted, "You know I never thought I'd admit to this. But I have had an enjoyable time so far tonight."

"Oh? Is that so? Then I'm glad to hear it." The wolf beastman replied, now with a big grin on his face. After a few more minutes of walking occurred until the two came upon the jewelry store. She then saw the demon open the door for her as he added, "But of course our night of fun isn't finished just yet."

Once she had entered the store though the singer's golden eyes widen in surprise at all of the rings, bracelets, and other types of jewelry that were on display behind some glass casings. But when she started to look at each display case she heard the wolf demon's voice when he commented, "Well, it seems I made the right choice by bringing you here after dinner. But I'm afraid there's no time to look around since I'm picking up something." This caught the young woman's attention as she saw Bathym walk up to the clerk and say something to them. She then saw the clerk had the horned wolf a longish white box after he had paid for it. She then saw him walk up to her while he presented the thin box to her and added, "Here. I had picked this out for you earlier today. I hope you like it, Azura."

Once she had taken a hold of the thin white box Azura carefully removed the lid. When she did this the young woman saw a very well made sliver bracelet with light blue gem stones running along the center of it. She gently took the piece of jewelry out of the box and placed it around her right arm. And to her surprise it was a perfect fit. She then looked up at Bathym with a warm smile on her face as she said, "It's beautiful, and it fits around my wrist perfectly. Thank you, Bathym."

"You're very welcome, Azura. I just knew that bracelet would go well with that pendent of yours." Bathym remarked while the young woman placed the thin box into a small bag.

But as they walked out of the jewelry store the princess could not help but let out a sigh before she admitted, "I see. Well, since you were nice enough to get me this gift, perhaps I should explain some things." She proceeded to look down at said pendent as she continued, "You see this pendent was actually my mother's. Or at least it was...before she passed away."

"Oh, um...I'm sorry to hear that." The horned wolf replied as a look of regret formed on his face.

"It's quite alright, Bathym. It happened a long time ago." Azura reassured him before she saw four beastmen walk past them.

While they did this though the young woman looked on with caution as one of the anthro wolves looked in her direction as an orange furred lupine approached her and commented, "Hey there beautiful. What are you doing with this guy? Why don't you come hang out with us instead?"

The white dressed woman turned her head away when she responded back with, "I'm sorry, but I will have to refuse your offer. Because as you can see I'm currently in the middle of a date."

"Yes, yes that's right. So why don't you guys go pester someone else. Unless you need me to teach you a lesson?" Bathym interjected with an annoyed look on his face.

"What was that?! Come guys, let's teach this guy a lesson!" That same beastman roared as all four of them got into a fighting position.

Azura let out a heavy sigh while she thought to herself, " _Well, it seems trouble tends to follow both Corrin and I no matter where we go."_

She was brought out of his thoughts when the singer saw the grayish pink furred wolf walk past her as he told her, "Why don't you stay back, Azura. And don't worry this time I know Tail-chan and I can handle these guys without any problems."

After he had uttered those words Azura saw the horned lupine move with great speed as he jumped into the air and delivered a high jump kick to one of the other beastmen sending them flying until they slammed into a nearby wall. Once this happened the three other beastmen proceeded to gang up on him and actually got a few good punches on his face and abdomen. To her surprise though the young woman saw his tail trash about before a dark purplish aura seemed to be pouring out of his body. Once this happened Azura noticed that the three other beastmen seemed to be stuck in place giving the demon his chance to perform a spin kick taking out the three wolves in one blow.

After she saw this the young woman saw the wolf walk up to her before he grinned at her and said, "Whelp, I do believe that takes care of that little distraction. Wouldn't you agree, Azura?"

"Yes, I suppose so." The light blue haired woman let out, before she saw the black and blue marks on his face along with marks on his abdomen. Seeing this prompted her to take our a Vulnerary while she kept on going with, "But please allow me to take care of your injuries. They may not be serious, but it's best to treat them regardless."

"Eh?! You really don't need to do that, Azura." Bathym protested as a shocked expression formed on his face. Within a few minutes though she saw the wolf's expression change back to a smile while he added, "Although I guess that wouldn't be so bad since I've seen how strong your healing items are." He then winked at her and told her, "But of course that doesn't mean that our date is over with just yet."

"Very well, I just hope your next surprise will be just as nice as this bracelet was." Azura replied before she began to tend to his various black and blue marks.

"Oh I assure you it will be since our last stop for the night will be a perfume store." The anthro wolf proclaimed, somewhat unaware of Tail-chan who was trashing about seemingly in an angry manner.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Felicia ran around outside of the house as a blanket had gotten away from her when she was removing it from the clothes line. And as she ran she shouted out, "Wait, please stop getting away from me! Oh, why is the wind so strong today?!"

The young woman's running was brought o a stop when she saw a gray furred hand as it reached up and easily took a hold of the floating blanket. When she looked the maid saw the familiar face of Kamui, who had a soft smile on his face while he commented, "I believe this blanket is yours?"

"Oh Kamui, hello. And thank you for grabbing that blanket for me, since it's pretty windy out today." The maid replied, while she walked up and took the sheet from the beastman.

Once she had done this she saw a curious look on the wolf's face as he let out, "So do you take care of the housework all on your own?"

"Yes, I do. At least in this place I have been. Although the others have been nice enough to help out every now and than." Felicia admitted before she started to fold the blanket.

But when she tried to do this the light blue eyed maid soon realized that it was pointless with such a strong the wind. To her surprise though she saw the gray and black furred wolf walk up to the other end of the blanket. He then gave her another soft smile while he suggested, "Perhaps you could use some help? I have nothing else to do, so I am willing to assist you with the housework."

Hearing this prompted a smile to form on Felicia's as she responded, "Awe, that's very sweet of you to offer, Kamui."

She saw the golden eyed wolf give her a nod before he suggested, "Of course. And once this is taken care of I will assist you with the other housework as well."

Hearing this caused the young woman to turn her head and look up at him as she protested, "Kamui, that's really nice of you. But you really don't need to do that..."

The young woman was cut off when the anthro wolf placed the blanket underneath his right arm and took her left hand with his when he reassured her, "I know I don't HAVE to do this, Felicia. However, I WANT to."

He then gave her a big smile which in turn caused her to smile as well when she said, "Okay, this should make things go a lot smoother with your help, Kamui."

ooooooo

Elise walked down the sidewalk later that afternoon with a smile on her face. and while she did this she thought out loud to herself, "Gee, I wonder if I'lll see Jambavan again today. He might be shy, and he may not talk all that much. But he really is nice and pretty helpful too." Upon opening her eyes she saw the bear beastman off in the distance, however he was not alone as the princess saw a girl standing in front of him. Seeing this caused Elise to stop walking while she asked herself, "Hmm? Who's that girl standing in front of him? Oh! Maybe it's his friend who I helped him buy food for a few days ago." She noticed that the bear seemed uneasy as she continued, "But if those two are really friends, than does Jambavan look kind of scared? Hmm, maybe I should go up to them and ask." The princess then proceeded to walk up to the two as she greeted them with, "Hi Jambavan, it's nice to see you again. And it's nice that I'll finally able to meet your friend too."

The pig-tailed princess saw the anthro bear had a very worried look on his face as he muttered, "O-Oh Elise, hello. And um yes this is the person that I had to buy some things for when you helped me out..."

To her surprise Elise saw the platinum blonde haired girl look over at the bear as she darkly said, "I thought you had said you'd gotten all of those groceries on your own." She then moved her gaze to Elise and added, "So who may I ask are you? Both I and Mr. March Hare would like to know this instant!"

"Oh well, my name is Elise. And it's nice to meet you, Alice." Elise replied, followed by extending her hand outward towards the other girl.

Instead of shaking her hand though Elise saw Alice turn her gaze back to the gray and white furred beastman before she remarked, "I see." She then moved down to the very old looking stuffed animal as she said to herself, "Yes, I agree Mr. March Hare. Jambavan needs to be punished for keeping this from us."

"What?! But that really doesn't seem necessary." Elise protested, while she ran in-between the two.

The youngest royal of Nohr felt Jambavan place a large hand onto her right shoulder as he pleaded, "E-Elise, p-please move out of the way..."

Hearing this caused the young princess to turn and face the beastman while she countered, "No, I won't! Please tell me Jambavan, has she been treating you badly? Has she hit you? Because I have retainers, and I'll tell you right away that I've never treated them badly. In fact I think of them as my best friends. Of course I know you aren't her retainer. But the two must be companions or something similar to that..." The black dressed girl then felt a few tears fall down her face as she went on, "Regardless though, no one deserves to be treated like a slave... It's not right!"

To her surprise she felt one of the bear's fingers as it rubbed up against her face and wiped away her tears. She then saw the bear give her a soft smile while he told her, "Elise, I understand what your saying... But please don't worry...I'll be fine. And I'm sure we'll see each other again tomorrow."

Elise nodded her head in understanding before she let out, "Okay. But please try to stand up for yourself a little more. Because...I think you're a great person."

She felt the bear beastman give her shoulder a slight squeeze to comfort her one last time before he let go of her and began to walk behind Alice, who had already started to leave. Unbeknownst to the princess was the other girl's icy glare as she darkly muttered under her breathe, "Mr. March Hare and I will make you regret getting involved with Jambavan, Princess Elise."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Marchosias stood in place outside in an alleyway next to Camilla after they had gotten rid of more people who wanted to take the child away from the wolf beastman. But as they stood there he saw the princess look over in his direction as she asked, "So one of those other beastmen referred to you as a "stray Summon". So I was wondering what exactly did he mean by that?"

"I'm afraid that is a difficult question to answer since some people came here to Tokyo on their own. While others like myself were drawn here by someone who called out to me." The armored beastman explained as best he could.

"I see. So then I take it that the boy's parents were the ones who called out to you?" The purple haired woman stated, to which he gave a quick nod. She then ran a hand through her hair and added, "But seeing as I haven't seen anyone who resembles that little boy. I suppose I would be right when saying they are no longer here?"

Again the tan furred wolf nodded his head and replied, "Yes, that is correct. However, it was the boy's father who had called out to me. Before he passed away though I saw a light which I had never seen before shine in his eyes."

"Hmm, I see." Camilla let out, before she walked up to him. His fur stood up on its end a little when he felt her right hand slide across his abdomen as she continued, "So, may I ask you a question? What do you see when you look into my eyes?"

The anthro wolf focused and looked into the princess's eyes. Upon doing so he saw a gleam in them that was unfamiliar to him. And yet he saw no ill emotions in her magenta colored eyes. In fact it looked as though she wanted something. This caused him to raise an eyebrow as he pointed out, "It seems you desire something..."

"Why yes that's right. But can you guess what that "something" is? If you need me to, I'd be more then happy to give you a hint." Camilla said, as she brought her hand up to his face and stroked it.

A light blush spread across Marchosias's face as he turned away from her and remarked, "I...don't think we should go any further."

"Oh my, it seems you are quite shy, aren't you? How adorable." The woman commented, followed by letting out a light laugh. Once she had done this though she just smiled and explained, "But I suppose you're right. However, I'm afraid you're a bit off the mark when it comes to knowing what I want. Because you see what I would love more than anything is to be able to be a mother type figure for a child."

Hearing this caught the beastman's attention as he suggested, "Hmm, if so than why don't you help me take care of the child that is with me. It seems only fair since you have been kind enough to help protect him with me."

To his surprise he felt the princess wrap her arms around him causing her breasts to pres against his chest as she said with happiness, "Oh thank you, Marchosias. And I promise you won't regret this decision. Although I suppose I better go and let my dear Corrin know about this." She let go of the anthro wolf and began to walk away. But as she did this she turned and added, "Oh, by the way. You wouldn't happen to know where to find any spas or hot springs around here would you? Because I could use a nice hot bath."

Again a blush spread on Marchosias's face while he replied, 'Yes, I do know of a hot spring. I...I will take you there once you have gotten back here."

A big smile spread across the woman's face when she let out, "How wonderful. I promise not to take too long than."

ooooooo

Alice continued to stare at the wall of her room as she turned to Jambavan and darkly asked, "So you're really going to stop doing what I tell you to do? It's because of that girl, isn't it?!"

The girl's anger only grew as she saw a serious look on the bear's face as he replied, "That is none of your business, Alice. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm leaving to try and get enough sleep before my classes tomorrow morning."

The platinum blonde haired girl continued to stare daggers at the door. And while he walked away she shouted at him, "You'll regret betraying me, Jambavan! Both Mr. March Hare and I will make sure of that! Both you and that princess will pay!"

To her surprise she saw the bear give her his own angry look before he opened the door. Once he did this he warned, "Leave Lady Elise out of this, Alice. If you don't then I am certain YOU will be the one who has regrets."

After the beastman had left she looked at her stuffed animal and questioned, "Mr. March Hare, what are we going to do? We have to get back at them. Both of them have to pay, right?" She brought the toy up to her left ear and began to shake her head up and down while she added, "Yes, you're right. If we want to get revenge on them. Then we will need help."

"If assistance is what you seek. Than perhaps I can be of some help, young lady." A voice suggested, causing the girl to turn only to see a figure clouded by darkness now standing in her room. But as she stared at the stranger she saw him extend a hand out to her as he continued, "If you come with me, then I assure you, you will get everything you've ever wanted. All you have to do is take my hand, child."

Alice looked at the black armored hand before a smile spread across her face. She then placed one of her hands on top of it as she commented, "Very well, I will take you up on your offer. So what did you have in mind for getting rid of that little princess?"


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Corrin walked down the empty field during the dead of night. The prince just could not bring himself to sleep since so many things were on his mind as he thought out loud, "I wonder how everyone else is faring so far without myself and the others? And for that matter why have Vallite soldiers shown up here in Tokyo? And it seems they just haven't been targeting me as they've tried to harm both Azura and Sakura too. Just what is the enemy planning?"

"My dear child, if you want answers. Then I will gladly tell you what you want to know." A familiar voice said, causing the young man to stop dead in his tracks.

His eyes widen in shock as he muttered, "That voice... No, it couldn't be..."

The sliver haired prince looked in shock as purple colored water appeared in front of him. Parts of the odd liquid began to move and form into arms before the rest of it followed suit. Once this happened the young man's eyes widen in shock when he saw the form of his deceased mother and second Queen of Hoshido, Mikoto standing before him. Upon forming the woman let out a sigh of relief before she looked at Corrin and greeted him, "I am so happy to see you, again."

Seeing his dead mother standing before him prompted the prince to take a few steps back while he let out, "No, this can't be real. I-I know that you died while protecting me. So what trick is this?"

"Corrin, I assure you, this is no trick. I did in fact die on that day. But I'm afraid Anankos thought I was useful. And so I was made into one of his servants before coming here to see you." The late Queen explained, as a sad expression formed on her face. She then added with regret clear in her voice, "However, I must warn you, Anankos wants us to fight each other."

"What?! But, that's pure madness!" Corrin protested before he saw his mother pull out a yumi and arrow.

The young man let out a gasp of shock when he saw his mother aim the yumi and arrow right at him. He then looked and saw a unreadable expression on her face as she said, "Corrin, forgive me. However, if I do this then you and I can be together again." A sad expression formed on face as she added, "But I'm afraid that will only happen once Anankos has made you his servant after your death."

Corrin tightened his grip on the Yato blade when he remarked, "Mother, you know that I would never do such a thing."

"I know you wouldn't, dear. But if you did, then you and I would be together again." Mitoko stated, as a smile formed on her face. She then released the bowstring and continued, "So please won't you let this happen? I promise to make your death as painless as possible."

Corrin brought his sword up in an attempt to block the incoming arrow. However, before the prince could do anything he saw another arrow go flying behind him until it collided with his mother's arrow thus stopping the attack. Seeing this caused the young man to let out a gasp of surprise before he heard a familiar voice as it said, "Well, it seems I made it just in time. I wonder though, will I always end up coming to your rescue, Corrin?"

Those comments prompted the noble to turn and see Temujin walking towards him. And as he did this Corrin couldn't help but notice a green light emulating from the tips of each of the beastman's arrows. And once he was standing next to him he replied, "Thank you, Temujin. I-I know I could have dodged or blocked that attack easily. But you see..."

As the prince tried to explain the situation to the anthro wolf he was cut off by his mother when she interjected with, "Oh, Corrin, I was not expecting you to become friends with someone from a different world. But I am happy for you never the less." She then proceeded to point her weapon at the green and white furred wolf while she sadly added, "But I'm afraid it was unwise of you to get involved in this matter. For now I have no choice but to kill you along with my son."

"What madness is this?! Are you truly Corrin's mother, whom he told me had given her life to protect him?! And yet now you say you've come here to kill him?!" Temujin shouted with a mix of anger and confusion in his voice.

"I'm sorry to have to tell you this, Temujin. But that is in fact my mother. However, she is now nothing more than a puppet for someone called Anankos." Corrin explained, before he got into a fighting position again. Once he had done this he exclaimed, "And so this is why I have to defeat her. Not only so she can be freed from this horrible fate. But also so she may truly be able to rest in peace."

He saw the anthro wolf nod his head in understanding before the raven haired woman disappeared and than reappeared a good distance away from the two. Along with this three other Vallite solders appeared on the field as well. This included a Master Ninja, a Warrior, and finally a Successor. Upon seeing this Temujin paired up with the prince before they both moved forward as far as they could. Once they did this Corrin prepared himself for battle when the warrior came up to him and attempted to attack him with a Sliver Axe. The platinum haired noble reacted quickly as he dodged out of the way before he performed the skill Dragon's Fang. Once it activated Corrin jumped towards the enemy before slashing them a few times vertically before making his free hand morphed into a dragon's snout and released an orb of blue magic thus killing the axe wielder. After this happened the ninja and magic user then proceeded to move as close to the pair as they could.

After that Corrin and Temujin switched places so he was the one attacking. And upon doing so the pair moved up to where the golden eyed wolf could attack the master ninja with his yumi and arrows. Before he attacked his opponent the wolf pointed his bow and arrow at the ground for a moment as he shouted, "I'll end this now!" He then fired the arrow and landed a critical hit killing the soldier in one hit. And as it began to fade away he simply crossed his arms and added, "Hmph."

After this though the successor moved and attacked the wolf bowman with a Lightening tome thus hitting him twice in a row. Temujin counterattacked causing a good amount of damage. But it was not enough to finish the Vallite soldier off as it hit him with a third magic attack. But when it attempted the fourth strike Corrin let out a loud gasp as he pushed the anthro canine out of the way as he yelled out, "Not a chance!"

Corrin could tell Temujin was in poor shape before the two switched yet again making the young man the one who would be attacking. He then moved both of them up to the magic user and easily finished him. After he did this he let out a sigh of relief as the magic user disappeared. And not to his surprise his mother did not move at all. Knowing this Corrin separated from the beastman. And yet even after doing this the noble's mother still refused to move. Seeing this prompted Corrin to heal the anthro wolf's injuries by using a Mend Staff. Once he had raised the staff into the air and engulfed the wolf in a green light the beastman said, "Thank you."

Upon being healed the noble was a bit surprised when the golden eyed wolf stayed where he was. And after Corrin's mother refused to move for a third time the two paired up again before moving up to her. The young man then readied himself while he exclaimed, "Mother, please stop this!"

"I'm sorry my son, but there is no turning back now." Mitoko sadly replied, before the battle began.

The white armored sword wielder attacked two times in a row easily defeating his mother. Upon realizing what he had done Corrin ran up to his mother once she had fell onto the grassy plain. He then bent down next to her and remarked, "Mother, please...forgive me. I-I didn't want do to do it. I-I didn't..."

While he spoke those words full of grief the young man couldn't finish his sentence because he had already began to sob. To his surprise though he felt his mother gently place her right hand onto his as she reassured him, "P-Please don't cry my son. I would never blame you for what had to be done here on this night. And I bring you good news because Ryoma and the others have gotten inside the Vallite castle."

"T-They have?!" Corrin asked, shock mixed with relief clear in his voice.

Mitoko nodded her head before she answered back, "Yes. But before I go there is something else I must tell you. Something very important." The red eyed royal felt his mother gently squeeze his hand while she continued, "As I'm certain Azura has told you she is a part of the Vallite royal bloodline. However, so are you my son."

"What?! I'm Vallite royalty? Does this mean she and I are possibly related?" Corrin asked, as his mother began to disappear.

As she did though she told him, "Yes, you are related. In fact you are cousins because her mother was my older sister and she and I were from the Kingdom of Valla." The prince then saw her gaze move to Temujin while she softly added, "I'm sorry to ask this favor of you stranger. But can you promise to continue to aid my son? You are quite skilled with a yumi."

Corrin saw the wolf nod his head before he saw his mother give a warm smile and then disappear completely. Seeing this though caused the prince to sob even more. But as he knelt there on the ground crying he felt a pair of strong arms gently turn him around before he felt himself being gently pressed into the anthro wolf's left pectoral. And as he was crying Corrin quietly asked, "Why? Why are you comforting me like this?"

The prince felt those same arms wrap around him thus holding him in a gentle embrace. And when Corrin felt him gently move one of his hands against the back of his head he heard Temujin's voice as he softly replied, "Because it seemed like the proper thing to do."

"T-Thank you, Temujin." Corrin let out, as he started to calm down. But while he did the prince mentally continued with, "Hmm, I never noticed how soft Temujin's _fur is. And his chest muscles feel very firm_. _And for some reason I feel at ease while being held in his arms?"_ Upon saying this the prince blushed a little as he did his best to not get too distracted when he added, " _No, I can't lose sight of things yet. And with that in mind I promise_ , _Mother. I will bring an end to Anankos. And I will free everyone who are still under his control...no matter who they may be."_


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Moritaka sat underneath a nearby tree as the afternoon sun shined down accompanied with a cloudless blue sky. Currently it was around the time the school had a lunch break as the beastman said out loud, "I knew eating my lunch outside was a good idea. And now it's time to enjoy the meal I made earlier this morning." He then proceeded to open his bag so he could take out his lunch. However, upon looking inside his bag the dog beastman's expression became a mix of sadness and shock when he added, "What?! I forgot to pack my lunch again?! Well, it would seem I won't be eating until it's time for dinner." As he sat there though one of the dog's ears twitched upon hearing someone making their way towards him. And when he found where the sound was coming from he saw Sakura walking up to him with a nervous look on her face while she looked from left to right in a slight panic. As she walked towards him though, Moritaka lifted his right arm and waved at her in greeting followed by, "Good afternoon, Sakura. What brings you here to the school on this fine afternoon?"

To the brown and white furred anthro dog's confusion he noticed that something was behind the princess's back once she had sat down next to him. He then heard her voice as she stuttered, "G-Good afternoon, Moritaka. Um I-I'm sorry to bother you during school hours. B-But I wanted to find some way to thank you for protecting me a few days ago." After she had said this Moritaka's blue eyes widen in surprise upon seeing her reveal an outline of quite a few pastries that were wrapped up in a blue cloth. He then saw the girl's hands begin to shake a little as she offered them to him and continued, "I-I wasn't quite sure what to get you. S-So I hope you'll end up liking what's in there."

Moritaka gently took the clothed goods from the princess's hands while a light blush spread across his face as he replied, "Thank you, Sakura. But there's no need to worry about such an issue. Because I'm certain whatever you got for me will end up being great."

To his surprise the beastman saw a light blush spread across the magenta eyed girl's face as well when she commented back, "Really? I-I'm happy to hear you say that, Moritaka. Oh! But I should probably go so you can eat your lunch without being late for your next class."

"Ah, please wait Sakura! You don't have to leave so soon after giving me this nice gift!" Moritaka begged, prompting the healer to look back at him. Once she did the anthro dog unwrapped the blue cloth and then proceeded to hand her one of the sweets as he added, "I know you had brought these sweets and other pastries for me. But I think it'd be for the best if we shared them...together."

"A-Are you sure, Moritaka? I-I mean I won't lie. I thought about eating one of the pastries while on my way over here since I do enjoy them a great deal." Sakura admitted as she gently took the food out of his hand.

"Well, then I'd say that only proves we should share these together." Moritaka cheerfully replied before he took out a pastry for himself and the two began to eat together. But as they did this the beastman couldn't help but wonder out loud, "Wow, these are very good. But now I'm kind of worried about how much weight all of these sweets and pastries will give me."

"Oh no, that's right. I'm sorry, Moritaka. I never gave that much thought..." The princess confessed, embarrassment clearly showing on her face.

"Please don't worry about it, Sakura. Besides this just means I'll have to train that much harder." The brown and white furred beastman replied in an attempt to put the princess's worries at ease.

"Well, if you really mean that. Then I'm glad I didn't make a mistake by buying these sweets." Sakura stated with an expression of relief on her face. A light blush reappeared on her face once she had added, "Besides, even though you have a belly I don't really think that matters. Because I-I think you're fine just the way you are. You're also very strong... And...I enjoy your company."

Hearing this caused the beastman to become embarrassed as he let out, "That's very nice of you to say, Sakura. I enjoy your company very much as well. Especially since I do not have that many friends here." Once he had realized what he had said though he quickly explained, "But the only reason I say this is because I put most of my focus into my training along with my schoolwork."

"Oh, I see. Well, would it be alright if you considered me your friend? Because I already think of you as one." The princess stated as she gave the anthro dog a soft smile.

The ice sword wielding beastman found himself pulling the girl into a hug upon her calling him a friend. A tear than fell out of the corner of his right eye while he let out, "Thank you, Sakura."

"Y-You're welcome, Moritaka." Sakura replied while the beastman let her go. Within a few seconds though she added, "Oh, I guess us deciding to be friends has really made you happy. Because you're tail is wagging...a lot."

"What?! My tail is wagging?! Oh, how embarrassing!" Moritaka remarked as his face turned red.

To his surprise he felt the princess place her right hand onto his right shoulder while she reassured him, "It's okay, Moritaka. Besides I think it's kind of cute that you're tail wags when you're happy." Soon after this had been said though the beastman saw the pink haired girl give a concerned look when she added, "I mean you are happy right?"

"Yes, I am, Sakura. I am quite happy about us being friends." Moritaka replied as he gave her a warm smile. The dog's left ear twitched upon hearing the ringing of the school bell. Hearing this prompted the beastman to get up in a hurry and pack up the pastries that remained. He then placed them into his bag and zipped it up before putting it on his right shoulder. Once he did this he looked back down at Sakura and told her, "Well, I better get back inside the school and head off to my next class. I'll see you later, Sakura."

"Okay. And I hope the rest of your day at school is enjoyable." Sakura responded before she stood up and the two went their separate ways.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

The sun began to set as Azura looked out onto the lake that she had been coming to ever since she and the others had arrived in Tokyo. And as she looked onto the crystal clear lake she thought to herself, " _So Corrin and I are cousins. I suppose that explains why we got along so well upon our first meeting."_

She was broken out of her thoughts however, when she heard footsteps approaching her from behind. She knew that it was Bathym though when he greeted her with, "Good evening, Azura. So did you end up enjoying the perfume shop we stopped at towards the end of our date a few nights ago?"

She turned to face the grayish pink furred wolf when she answered back, "Yes I did. Although I am still surprised when I remember how many different scents of perfume you bought. Which makes me wonder, what exactly do you do with all of those perfumes?"

To the young woman's surprise she saw a big tooth filled grin spread across the beastman's face as he explained, "Oh, I don't do too much with all of those perfumes. I just mix a bit of each one together thus making my own fragrances."

"You really use an entire wall of perfumes for such a thing?" Azura asked as she was taken aback by those words. Within a few seconds though a smile spread across her face while she added, "Although I must admit the more I spend time with you. The more you seem to surprise me."

She found herself blushing a little upon seeing the horned wolf extend his right hand towards her chin. He then gently placed one of his fingers underneath it before he suggested, "My, my I wasn't expecting such praise from a princess. But perhaps you'd like to find out what my latest new fragrance smells like?"

This question only seemed to make Azura even more flustered as she softly let out, "I-I don't know... I wouldn't want to overstep any boundaries."

After saying her peace she heard the anthro wolf chuckle while he replied, "Boundaries you say? I assure you, Azura, you don't have to worry about that type of thing with me." He then brought his face even closer to hers as he continued in a hushed voice, "And honestly I'm pretty okay with doing anything. And when I say "anything" I do mean ANYTHING."

The light blue haired woman felt the beastman's hand as it completely cupped her chin. She then found herself staring into the wolf's blue eyes while she protested, "W-We really shouldn't..."

The singer was cut off when Bathym gently pressed his lips against hers in a kiss. But as their lips were pressed against one another Azura felt the wolf's arms wrap around her lower back before she was pressed up against his muscled body. Once this occurred a pleasant scent like that of many different flowers caught her attention.

 _"Hmm? Where is that wonderful sent coming from?"_ The young woman wondered, before she felt Bathym slowly pull away thus ending the kiss. Once she realized this Azura opened her eyes and only saw the muscled chest of the horned wolf. Within that moment she realized the pleasant smell was coming from the beastman's body. She then removed herself from his grasp without any issues as she commented, "I see. So you spray your combined fragrance all over your body? That must be a bit difficult for certain areas isn't it?"

She saw the anthro wolf shake his head from side to side as he told her, "No, not really. But, there is one certain area where I spray the most of my fragrances at. Here, let me show you where that is."

And before the young woman knew it she saw Bathym turned his back to her and point downward. Azura started to get nervous as she knew where the beastman was pointed to as she lowered her gaze to where the base of his tail was. Upon looking there though she saw that the wolf's tail was waving about in an odd manner. Alnog with that it's red eyes seemed to be trying to glare up at her. And upon getting very close to it she let out a loud gasp when it tried to lunge at her.

This must of caught the beastman off guard as well when he asked his tail, "Eh?! Tail-chan, why are you trying to attack, Azura?!"

Seeing the demon possessed tail try to move closer to her caused her in turn to move back while she thought to herself, " _I honestly have to ask that question myself. Why is it trying to attack me? Can it sense the power that's inside my pendent? Does it want that power for itself? No, I do not believe that is the reasoning behind it's very odd behavior. Regardless I have to do something about this."_ She then felt a tear fall down her right eye as she continued, " _Bathym, I hope you'll be able to forgive me for what I'm about to do."_ She then quickly calmed herself before she sang out, "You are the ocean's gray waves!"

Once she had sang those words out a blue outline went over the beastman's entire body. And while he had a very calm expression on his face, his tail on the other hand was not calm. In fact it seemed far from it as it thrashed about madly for a few seconds before the young woman saw the red eyes fade away completely. Once this happened she saw a dark mist like presence leave out of Bathym's tail. After that she saw it look just like a normal tail as it laid flat against his backside.

She saw the grayish pink furred anthro wolf move his gaze down at his now lifeless tail. Once he did she saw a shocked expression on his face as he asked with worry, "Tail-chan, where did you go?! Azura, what did you do?!"

Azura felt her golden eyes begin to tear up as she began to back away from Bathym while she told him, "Bathym, I-I'm so sorry. I never meant for that demon to be separated from your body. I'm afraid that I panicked and I...I should go..."

The singer quickly turned and run out of the park in tears ignoring the beastman when he called to her, "Wait! Azura, where are you going? And why are you crying?"

ooooooo

The demon known as Tail-chan floated in the air currently in a mist like form. Within seconds it felt an odd feeling before it took on a physical form much like Bathym, with the only difference being his fur color which was dark as night, and his eyes which were a dark red. Upon looking over himself the demon let out a wicked laugh as it could now do whatever it wanted without the performer having him hold his power back every now and than. One of it's ears twitched upon hearing footsteps approaching him. He turned to face a shadowy figure while he let out a growl and remarked, "What do you want? Are you here to stop me from killing?! If so you die first!"

"There is no need for that. Because I can see it in your eyes. You want revenge on that woman don't you?" The person questioned, catching the demon's attention.

"Yes! I will kill that woman named, Azura! I will take her soul and devour it! Just like what I did to a small part of that other demon's soul." The being called Tail-chan yelled, venom clear in his voice.

The figure let out a light chuckle before he replied, "Good, good. Than how about you join me? If you agree to it, then you will be able to kill as many people as you desire."

A tooth filled grin spread across the black furred demon when it replied, "Kill as much I want you say? Alright, I'll join you."


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Jambavan walked down the empty sidewalk later that night as he thought out loud to himself, "Hmm, I haven't seen Alice since I told her to leave Elise alone... P-Perhaps she's planning something? I honestly wouldn't expect anything less from her..." Wile the gray eyed bear continued on his way though he looked off in the distance and saw the small princess who was currently waving in his direction. And while she ran up to him the beastman greeted her with, "Hello Elise, I-I wasn't expecting to see you out here at night."

"Hi, Jambavan. And yeah I probably shouldn't be out here during this time by myself. But I couldn't resist coming outside to see what some of the lights on the buildings looked like at night." The magenta eyed girl stated followed by letting a light giggle.

"W-What? You've been walking around here by yourself? That doesn't seem very safe..." The gray and white furred bear commented, worry clear in his voice.

To his surprise the pig tailed noble just looked up at him and replied, "Well, yeah I WAS alone. But now that you're here, I'm not alone anymore."

Jambavan couldn't help but smile softly in return as he remarked, "Y-Yes, I guess you're right... But I'll be sure to take you back to wherever you're staying at before it gets too late..."

"Really, you will?! Gee, you're the best, Jambavan!" Elise exclaimed before she took a hold of his right hand with her own.

These comments caused the high school student to lightly blush as he replied, "Oh, I'm not so sure about that... But that's still nice of you to say, Lady Elise."

To his surprise he saw the princess look up at him with a confused look her face while she asked, "Hey, why did you call me "Lady Elise"? I mean I know I'm a princess. But I though I told you when we met that you didn't need to be formal with me while I'm here in Tokyo."

"I-I'm sorry, I guess it's just slipped out..." Jambavan admitted, before a loud noise caught his attention.

He proceeded to look over to where the noise had come from. When he did this he saw an odd green skinned human like monster with a black mask on it's face along with chain like gauntlets on both of it's wrists. But as he looked at the strange creature he felt Elise's grip on his hand tighten while she said with fear and confusion clear in her voice, "What?! Why are Faceless here?! We better get out of here before it notices us."

"Y-Yeah, you're right. We'll just have to be sure to be quiet so we don't drawn its attention... T-Than again I get the feeling leaving it alone might not be a good idea..." The gray and white furred bear contemplated, when the two began to slowly walk away from the lone monster.

Before the two could get very fall though a second Faceless could be heard close to where they were. And within seconds Jambavan's gray colored eyes widen with fear when he saw that monster along with the one from earlier heading their way. He then looked to the right and saw two other Faceless running towards them. Seeing this prompted the beastman to shake a little with worry as he quietly said, "Elise, you should try to find someplace to hide... I'm not sure if I can stop these creatures, b-but I can at least draw their attention away from you..."

To his surprise he saw the girl shake her head from side to side when she replied, "No! I won't do that. Besides these creatures are made in Nohr. So as one of the princess's from that kingdom these Faceless are my problem to deal with. ...Unless Camilla or Corrin were here. Then I know for sure that they would take care of them."

Hearing these words from the young noblewoman caused the bear to look at her with a surprised look on his face. This did not last long though as one of the Faceless attempted to strike Elise with its shackle like gauntlet. Jambavan let out a gasp of concern as he shouted, "Watch out!"

The bear beastman quickly grabbed the girl and pulled her forward bringing her up against his body causing the attempted strike to miss it's mark. Once he did this Jambavan looked down at Elise, who in turn looked up at him with a relieved smile on her face while she commented, "Phew, that was close. Thanks for saving me, Jambavan."

A light blush spread across the bear's face as he rubbed the back of his neck and replied, "I...um, you're welcome." To Jambavan's surprise the jewel that was on his jacket started to give off an orange glow to it. This caused him to be taken aback by this as he added, "My jewel is glowing? How strange. I-It's never done this before..."

"Hey, I didn't know your jewel could do that. Wow, it's so pretty." Elise remarked before both of their attention was brought back to the four Faceless monsters.

Seeing this prompted the anthro bear to let go of the princess while he pulled out a lance from his bag and said, "Yes well, I think that's something we can talk about after these monsters are taken care of."

"Right!" Elise happily agreed while she in turn pulled out a magic tome.

Once she did this Jambavan moved down to the lone monster that was by itself. Upon reaching it a battle occurred as the beastman struck the monster with his lance causing a good amount of damage. The Faceless in turn counterattacked causing a bit of damage in return. After this happened the beastman saw Elise move towards him up until she was standing to the right of him. Upon doing so he saw the princess summon a bolt of lightening to finish off the monster with ease.

Once defeated the Faceless vanished until nothing remained thus leaving three to deal with. Which not to either Jambavan or Elise's surprise they began to move towards them as far as they could. They weren't able to exactly to reach were the two were located, but it was close enough as far as the bear was concerned. And so once the three Faceless could no longer move Jambavan moved up as far as he could which left him closest to the monster on the left side. He then saw Elise move up to him again before she attacked from a distance with that same lightening based magic again. When he saw that it did not finish off the enemy he decided to assist her by attacking it with his lance. Before he attacked though he closed his eyes and than focused before reopening them as he shouted, "T-Take this!"

Upon saying this the anthro bear landed the critical hit finishing off the monster. He then found himself looking over at Elise when she commented, "Gee, thanks."

When this enemy vanished though it gave the other two Faceless a chance to move about. Upon doing so one of them started an attack on Elise as it hit her causing a good amount of damge to her. She quickly made sure to counter attack which was than followed up an attack by the beastman. And when she hit with the second magic attack it was enough to finish the monster off. Doing so left only one left which moved and attacked Jambavan, and when it hit him it caused a good amount of damage to him. The anthro bear attempted to counterattack which hit causing some damage to the monster. Elise followed up the attack with her own attack that added to the Faceless's suffering. The gray eyed bear took his chance and attacked one final time which he thought would have killed the monster.

However, the beastman could tell that it must of activated some type of skill that made certain weapons weaker against it. And so with it left standing Jambavan decided to heal Elise with a Heal Staff instead of attacking. Once he did this she attacked the Faceless with one final magic attack finishing it off for good.

After this happened Jambavan looked around the area one final time to see if there were any more enemies. Upon not seeing any prompted him to let out a sigh of relief as he softly stated, "It's final over."

"Yeah, it would seem so." Elise replied relief clear in her voice. The bear then saw her look up at him as she added, "But now let's get back to that jewel of yours. It must be pretty special to you right? I mean I've seen it on you every time I've run into you."

"Y-Yes, this jewel is special. In fact it's my sacred artifact which is very powerful... However, it either grants power or restricts how much of it I can use depending on the situation." Jambavan explained, before the two began to walk down the sidewalk again.

"Oh wow! That's cool that you have your own sacred artifact! The Kingdom of Nohr also has some sacred items of our own. But both of my older brothers each have one of them." Elise explained, before she let out a tired yawn. When she did this she let out a light giggle as she continued with, "Gee, I guess I'm more tired than I realized."

"O-Oh, if you're tired we better get you back to your home as soon as possible..." The gray and white furred bear stated, before he took the princess into his arms. He then gave her a somewhat nervous smile as he went on with, "I-I hope you don't mind if I carry you. I-I wouldn't want you to fall behind while we're walking..."

"Awe, thanks, Jambavan." The girl let out, before she pointed down the road. She then added, "So, if you want to get to where we're staying at just keeping down this sidewalk here. After that it's a turn down a few more roads and you should see a house with an outside light on."

Jambavan nodded his head in understanding as he began to walk down the road with the now halfway awake Elise in his arms. But while he made his way to where she was staying at he heard her voice as she mumbled out, "Jambavan, you're so warm."

Hearing this caused a light blush to spread across the beastman's as he softly replied, "N-No one's ever said that to me before. T-Thank you, Elise."

"You're welcome." The princess let out before he saw her completely give into exhaustion and fall asleep in his arms under a star filled sky.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Felicia proceeded to walk down the sidewalk that following afternoon as she headed to a local grocery store to buy food since they were starting to get low on a few things. But while she walked the maid could not help but wonder out loud to herself, "Hmm, I wonder if Kamui will be willing to help around the house again. I mean he might have been the one who was doing most of work... But it was still nice to have someone around who helped me out when I messed up so many times rather than scold me about it."

While she did this though the young woman failed to notice the mentioned wolf beastman as he turned a corner and stopped walking when he saw her heading his way. This went unnoticed by the lavender haired servant as she soon found herself bumping into his large and firm pectorals. Upon doing this a look of embarrassment spread across her face as she took a step back and said, "Oh, I'm so sorry for bumping into you like that. I wasn't watching where I was going." After she had taken a few steps back though she saw Horkeu Kamui standing in front her. Upon seeing him though caused an apologetic look to cross her face as she added, "Oh hello, Kamui. But I feel I need to apologize one more time for running into you like that..."

"It's alright. And honestly I was going to go see you anyway." The wolf beastman reassured her, as he gave her a soft smile. Upon doing this though she saw him look away from her a little when he continued, "The reason being that I wanted to give you something..."

This comment caught the maid's attention along with the fact that both of the anthro wolf's arms were behind his back. And while she wondered what he had gotten her she asked, "Really? And what exactly would that be?"

Felicia thought she saw a light blush spread across the black and gray furred wolf's face before he looked back at her and revealed three large bouquets of roses of three different colors one being red, one pink, and finally one yellow that were being held in both of his arms. Seeing this caused Felicia's eyes to widen in surprise. And as he proceeded to hand them to her he admitted, "I wanted to get you some flowers as a sign of friendship. However, when I went to go get them I wasn't sure what color you would like the best. So instead of just getting you one bouquet I decided to get you three."

Felicia felt herself become flustered while she remarked, "Wow, these are beautiful. Thank you so much, Kamui. But I won't lie, doesn't this seem like a bit much for just a simple gift from one friend to another?"

The young woman saw a hurt expression cross the anthro wolf's face causing her to lose her blush when he questioned, "Oh, do you dislike the roses? Should I have picked a different type of flower for the bouquet?"

"What? No, no the flowers are lovely." The maid reassured the beastman. A light blush returned to her features while she added, "But you see doing something like this is...is something one person does for another when they're in a relationship together."

"Oh, I understand." Kamui let out, before he walked up to the maid.

Her light blue eyes looked into his golden ones before she saw him sharply turn his head to look at something. Seeing him do this caused her to do the same, and upon doing this the maid saw a Vallite Paladin heading right towards them. "Oh no, not Vallite soldiers again. We better get out of-" Felicia started to say, before the anthro wolf grabbed her into his arms causing her to stop talking.

Once he did this though the lavender haired servant lost a hold of all three bouquets of flowers. Her light blue eyes widen when she saw one of the bouquet of roses get trampled on by the Vallite Paladin's horse. And just as quickly as that happened the other two were burned to ashes by a Vallite Strategist when it used a Fire spell. Felicia's attention was quickly brought away from the destroyed flowers when she heard Kamui let out a gasp of dismay. This prompted her to look up at him and see that his eyes were widen and his mouth a gap.

This did not last long though as he let go of her and quickly turned around to face the two mounted soldiers making his cape flow behind him. And within seconds a look of pure anger and rage formed on the canine's face before a strong snowstorm appeared out of nowhere. She then heard the wolf's voice as he shouted, "How dare you destroy my gifts for my friend in such a way! You will pay for doing such a thing!"

" _Oh dear, he seems to be pretty mad. I don't think those Vallite soldiers will last long against him in his current mood."_ Felicia thought to herself, before she saw the anthro wolf look over his shoulder back at her.

When he did this the young woman saw a gentle look in his eyes as he told her, "Please allow me to take care of this, Felicia."

The maid nodded her head in understanding before she saw the black and gray furred wolf move with amazing speed up to the Paladin and hit him a powerful kick. She saw him quickly dodge the attempted strike with the lance before he delivered a second kick finishing off the mounted unit. She then saw the mounted magic user try and attack the beastman only to miss as well. That enemy was also quickly defeated with two kicks. The maid held her breath for a moment before she saw the wolf let out a sigh which not only calmed him down, but also got rid of the snowstorm as well.

She then saw him walk up to her with a sadden expression as he said, "There. Now we don't have to worry about these ambitions wrecking any more havoc then what they have already done. But I am sorry your gifts got ruined, Felicia."

"That's okay, Kamui. Besides it was my own fault for not having a better grip on them." Felicia admitted with an apologetic look on her face.

The two just stared in silence for a few minutes before the golden eyed beastman suggested, "No, it is not your fault. ...Besides I can always get you more flowers. Would...you like to come with me?"

"Sure, why not. And then after that we can go to the grocery store to get some food for the house." The maid replied while the two began to walk down the sidewalk again hand in hand.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Camilla and Marchosias walked down the sidewalk together with the small child not riding on the anthro wolf's right shoulder, but in the woman's arms. And as the sun began to set in the city the princess saw the anthro wolf look at both her and the child when he said, "You know I was not sure how he would act when in your presence for a long period of time. But it seems like he as taken a liking to you, Lady Camilla."

"Well, what can I say? I guess I just have a way with children." The magenta eyed woman happily replied as she gently ran her left hand through the boy's hair.

"Yes, it would appear so." The armored wolf commented when the two had begun to turn a corner.

Once they had done this the purple haired woman couldn't help but notice the beastman's continued stare in her direction. Seeing this caused her to give him a confused look while she asked, "Is there something wrong? You look like you want to tell me something." She then smiled in hopes to reassure the anthro wolf while she added, "There's no need to be shy, dear. If you want to ask me something I'd suggest you do it now while you have the chance."

After she had told him this Camilla saw the white haired wolf let out a sigh before he confessed, "Well you see, I was wondering something. What is your homeland of Nohr like?"

"Oh my, it seems you're curiosity has filled peaked has it?" The princess commented still with her earlier smile on her face. After a few seconds had passed though she found herself looking up at the evening sky as she continued, "Hmm, now let's see, where to start? Well, I suppose the most important detail about my kingdom is the fact that the main palace and city are in fact underground. Of course this includes some fortresses and small palaces that I and my siblings live in."

"What? I am surprised the founder of your kingdom would do such a thing." Marchosias remarked clearly taken aback by the information.

"Yes, I'm certain it would be quite the site to see. If one could see it of course." Camilla admitted as she lowered her head away from the sky.

Upon doing this however, the woman noticed something heading towards her. And when she squinted her eyes she saw a single arrow heading straight for her. She reacted quickly when she handed the child over to the red armored wolf. Doing so made the arrow miss her by a few inches causing it to just barely miss her hair. She then looked from the arrows direction and saw a Vallite Sniper walking towards her.

She let out a tired sigh as she looked up at the tan furred wolf and said, "You better go hide the little darling. I can lead them away from you to give you time to do so since it seems a small force of the Vallite Army have decided to come after me."

To the princess's surprise the beastman turned away from her and walked into a nearby alleyway. And within a few minutes she heard him walking back towards her, now with sword in hand. He then stood next to her while he replied, "I'm afraid I cannot do that. You have been kind enough to help me care the boy who is with me. So it is time I repaid your kindness by assisting you in defeating these invaders."

"Oh my, that's so gallant of you, Marchosias. I feel it would be best to take you up on your kind offer." The woman commented while three other solders appeared onto the empty street.

The two looked on as the Sniper, Warrior, Bow Knight, and, General moved as close to them as they could. Once they had stopped moving Camilla moved over to the armored foe and attacked it once she had gotten out a Hammer. Upon doing this she easily defeated the enemy with one blow. After she did this she saw the anthro wolf move up to the Sniper and easily defeat the enemy once he had hit him with two attacks in a row. Upon defeating these two soldiers this gave the other two a chance to attack the princess and anthro wolf as the warrior ran up to Camilla and struck her with it's Silver Axe causing a good amount of damage to her. The princess attempted to attack him twice, however only one of her attacks hit the warrior class enemy. The Paladin then moved to Marchosias and struck him with it's Silver Lance causing a good amount of damage.

After it did this the anthro wolf counterattacked once and then attacked a second time almost defeating the mounted unit. When this occurred Camilla took her chance and moved to the mounted unit and finished it off when she had equipped a Steel Axe. And upon doing this the princess saw the beastman move to the axe wielding enemy and struck it with his sword almost defeating it. The attempted counterattack did not strike as he easily dodged it and than finished it off for good.

Camilla looked around the surrounding area just to be make sure there weren't any other Vallite soldiers heading towards them. When she didn't see any the princess let out a sigh of relief before she said, "Well, it would seem we were able to get rid of them without any trouble. Thank you for your help, Marchosias." She then decided to walk up to the anthro wolf and wrap her arms around the armored wolf in a light hug as she added, "But you know instead of saying thank you. Perhaps I should reward you with something nice instead."

"Um, what exactly do you mean by that?" The anthro wolf let out before Camilla smiled up at him.

While she did this she just let out a light giggle as she leaned forward and lightly kissed his right cheek thus making him blush a light shade of pnk. Upon seeing this the princess commented, "Oh my, look at that. I give you a simple thank you kiss on the cheek and your already flustered. But you know that just makes you even more adorable." She then proceeded to let go of the beastman while she began to walk away from him. But as she did this she waved goodbye and added, "And as much I do not want to leave you or that adorable little boy. I best go see how Elise and Corrin have been doing without me around."


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

In the Astral Plane Hinoka the second eldest royal of the Kingdom Hoshido made her way inside Lilith's Temple. And once she had walked inside she saw the small dragon Lilith floating above the small table that was used to give her food to eat. The magenta eyed princess saw the dragon turn to face her as she greeted her, "Hello, Princess Hinoka. I'm glad you're here, because I think I've finally located where Lord Corrin and the others had been sent to after he had met with the Rainbow Sage."

"Truly, you've found them?!" The red haired woman asked, hope clear in her voice. When she saw the creature nod her head up and down wordlessly answering her question the noblewoman continued, "It feels like it's been forever since Corrin and the others were sent away. But once we get them back here we can finally put an end to this war once and for all."

"Yes, but I should warn you that since their location is very far away I'm afraid I won't be able to keep the portal open for a long period of time." Lilith confessed, causing Hinoka to frown.

When she saw the sadden look on the dragon's features though she gave her a reassuring smile and told her, "I understand, Lilith. But I'll gladly take that type of small problem rather than a larger one. So if you're up for it. Could you make a portal right now?"

"Yes, right away, Lady Hinoka." The dragon replied now with a smile on her own.

ooooooo

Night came upon the city of Tokyo as Corrin looked up at the star filled sky and said out loud to himself, "I wonder how everyone back home has been doing? I know Mother had told me a bit of information before she died for the second time. But I suppose these uneasy feelings won't go away until I hear from one of them."

"I understand how you feel, Corrin. But we must remain patient until they find a way to get here." Someone replied causing the prince to look to his right and see Azura and the other women heading towards him.

"Lady Azura is right, Lord Corrin. But I will admit that I've enjoyed my time here." Felicia commented while the group walked up to him and stopped walking.

Not to the young man's surprise he saw Elise give a big smile before she commented, "You know I've got to agree with Felicia when it comes to enjoying myself here. I mean I've made a new friend. But I'm not the only one who did, right Sakura?"

"Um, y-yes. I made a friend while I was here as well." The pink haired girl replied as she blushed a little out of embarrassment.

Hearing this prompted the platinum haired noble to smile when he said, "Well, it would seem we've all found someone whom we can call a friend."

"Yes, I agree. However, for some reason it seems that not only is Temujin interested in you. But from what I heard the beastman who took Azura out on a date was quite taken with you, too." Camilla teased making the prince blush.

He then preceded to look down at the ground before he remarked back, "Big Sister, please don't tease me like that." He calmed himself down before he looked up and over at Azura. Once he did he saw the singer had a sad look on her face. Seeing this made him worry a little as he added, "Azura, is everything alright? You look like something is troubling you."

"No...I'm alright, Corrin. But thank you for being concerned about me." The young woman replied while she gave him a small smile.

After she did this the nobleman quickly turned around when he saw a bright flash of light followed by seeing a portal open a few feet away from the group. Once this happened they looked on and were quite surprised when they saw Hinoka walk out of the opened gateway. And when she saw them all Corrin saw her tear up a little as she said, "Corrin, everyone, I can't believe we finally found you. And I'm so glad that you're all safe and unharmed."

"Big Sister!" Sakura shouted, before the princes saw her rush up to her older sister and grab her tightly as tears of happiness began to run down her face.

The red haired woman took a hold of her little sister and hugged her. As she did this though Corrin couldn't help but walk up to her as he asked, "Hinoka, Please tell me something. How have all of you fared so far against the Vallite Forces?"

He saw the second oldest Hoshido royal look up at him when she explained, "Thankfully we have done well so far. We were not only able to gather everyone together. But we were able to find a way into their stronghold thanks to Gunter. Although we did have to defeat a woman named Arete and our own Father as well." He then saw her let go of her sister and stood up onto her feet with a worried look on her face as she added, "Currently though Ryomua, Takumi, Prince Xander, and Prince Lwo, along with Gunter had entered the throne room. I and some others wanted to go with them, but they ordered us to stay behind."

"I see. Than that would explain why each of us has been attacked by Vallite soldiers while we were here." Camilla admitted as the others walked up to the other princess.

The prince looked as the short red haired woman crossed her arms in front of herself and commented, "Hmm, I find that very surprising. But if that's true than the enemy most be getting desperate. Either that, or they have some sort of plan."

"Don't worry, Hinoka. Whatever Anankos has planned we will find a way to reunite with Ryoma and the others. And once we do we will be able to defeat him once and for all." Corrin stated with confidence in his voice. That quickly faded away though when he remembered about the six beastmen. He knew they couldn't just up and leave them without he and the others saying goodbye to them. And so he took in a breathe of air before he continued, "But before we do that Hinoka, may I ask you a favor? Could you wait one more day for us? Because you see each of us has met someone who we think of as a friend. And it wouldn't be right to just leave without saying goodbye to them properly."

To his surprise he saw the princess nod her head in understanding when she reassured him with, "Of course Corrin. Besides Lilith and I just wanted to make sure we had finally found you before we brought you back. So please make sure all of you are back here by this time tomorrow night." She then took a folded piece of paper out of her pocket before she handed it to Sakura. She then told her younger sister, "By the way Sakura, Hana wanted me to give you this letter. Please read it when you get the chance, alright?"

"Y-Yes, of course. Thank you, Hinoka." The pink haired girl let out while she took the letter from her older sister.

Once that had been done Corrin saw Hinoka smile to all of them before she waved goodbye and told them, "Alright then I should head back now. I'll let everyone know that all of you are safe. And that you will be coming back tomorrow."

Everyone nodded their heads as the red haired woman walked into the portal and it closed soon afterward. After this happened Corrin heard Sakura let out a loud gasp which prompted him to walk up to her while he asked, "Sakura? Is everything alright?"

He noticed the young princess was just staring at the piece of paper for a few minutes before she put it into a pocket and quickly muttered, "Y-Yes, everything is fine."


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

The sun shined down without a cloud in the sky the following morning as Princess Camilla walked down the sidewalk for what she knew would be the last time. And while she did this she let out a heavy sigh and thought to herself, " _Well, I guess the day has finally come where I have to say goodbye to Marchosias, and that darling little boy. The only problem is...I don't know what I'll do once I've said those words..."_

Once she had turned a corner though the woman did her best to get rid of her nerves when she saw the red amrored beastman walking towards her. And to her surprise he gave her a soft smile before he greeted her, "Hmm, Lady Camilla? I was not expecting to cross paths with you at this time of day."

"Oh, hello Marchosias. And hello to you too, little one." The princess replied, as she gave them both a smile and acted like nothing was wrong.

To her surprise however, the tan furred wolf seemed to know something was srong when he asked, "It seems something is troubling you. Perhaps you would like to discuss the matter?"

"I...how could you tell that something was bothering me?" Camilla questioned, as she walked up to him.

She saw the anthro wolf move his gaze away from her as he pointed out, "Well, there was just something about your body language that was different than its usual self."

"Well, I suppose I can't avoid anything with you, now can I? Although to be frank I was hoping this would never come." The magenta colored eyed woman commented, before a frown appeared on her face. She did her best to remain calm when she added, "But you see Marchosias, tonight is when I and the others will be returning to our own world."

"I see. So you are finally returning to your kingdom. In that case may I ask a favor from you?" The white facial haired wolf asked, catching the princess's surprise. Regardless she nodded her head and than saw the wolf take the small child into his arms before he handed him over to her. Once he did this he added, "Please take this child back with you. This way he might have a chance at a living a normal life without learning there were people who wished to take him for their own proposes."

"I would be more than happy to fulfill that request. However, I don't think this little one will go without you." Camilla commented, as she saw the little boy with his arms extended forward in an attempt to reach out for the anthro wolf. She then smiled at him and went on with, "And from the looks of it he seems pretty taken with you as well. So I ask you, do you want to break this adorable child's heart by not coming back with us?"

The princess noticed that her last statement had cuaght his attention when the beastman asked, "Would you truly allow me to go back with you?"

"Yes. And besides you yourself said you did not have a summoner. Plus with how skilled you are with a blade, I am certain Corrin will welcome you into the army right away." Camilla reassured the armored wolf with another smile.

To her surprise she saw the anthro wolf get down onto one knee as he told her, "Very well, Lady Camilla. Then I will go back with you and I shall do my very best to keep you safe until your war has come to an end."

"Oh my, there you go being so gallant again. But don't expect me to just stand by and let you defeat all of the enemies yourself."

ooooooo

Felicia gently set down a white blanket onto an open field as she placed a plate with cookies on it. She then sat down and said to herself, "I hope Kamui will end up liking these cookies I made him. Although I wish it hadn't taken me so many tires to get it right..."

Her attention was brought away from the plate of sweets when she heard the sound of footsteps heading towards her. Once she turned around the young woman saw the beastman walking towards her with a perplexed look on his face as he commented, "Felicia, what is that smell in the air? It smells like what you humans call a cookie."

"Well, actually yes that's what they are, Kamui. I decided to make you something. Of course I felt it was only fair since you were nice enough to get me flowers." The maid replied, while she saw the anthro wolf sit down next to her. She then picked up the plate and held it in front of him and added, "Please, help yourself."

She saw the black and white furred wolf nod his head before he reached out and took one of the cookies off of the plate. The young woman then found herself holding her breath when she saw Kamui eat half of the cookie. She started to become nervous as the anthro wolf chewed on the food before finally swallowing it. To her relief and surprise she saw him give her a smile when he told her, "It is very good. You obviously took your time when making these."

Hearing this caused a light blush to spread across the servant's face while she responded, "That's sweet of you to say, Kamui. But I'm afraid it took me a few tries since all of the other ones got badly burnt."

Yet again the lavender haired maid saw the beastman nod his head in understanding before he looked down at the ground and asked her, "Felicia, may I ask you something? ...What do you plan on doing once the war you are dealing with back home is over with?"

"What do I plan on doing once all of the fighting is over with? Hmm, that's a good question?" Felicia remarked, once she had placed her right hand underneath her chin. After she did this she continued, "Well to be honest, I think I'm going to resign from being a maid. It...just isn't for me. After that though I'm not quite sure what I'll do. I'm thinking of maybe either trying to become a commander. Or I might just go and live the rest of my life back in the Ice Tribe Village with my family."

Upon saying her peace the young woman saw the wolf nod his head again after he had finished the rest of the cookie. Upon doing this she saw him look into her eyes when he asked, "Well, it seems you have some ideas of how to spent the rest of your life. But if it's alright...would you allow me to accompany you regardless of what you choose?"

"Y-You want to come back with me? Kamui, does this mean you have feelings for me?" Felicia asked, as she found herself blushing once again.

She was caught off guard when she felt the anthro canine place one of his hands on top of her own. She then looked back up at the beastman and found herself staring into his golden eyes when he told her, "Yes, I do. And hopefully someday we could part take in what you human's call "marriage" as well. And I promise that I'll make you happy."

"I-I, wow. I honestly didn't expect you to mention that. But hearing you say that makes me very happy, Kamui. Although I guess I can talk more about that once these cookies are all gone." Felicia admitted as the two began to resume eating the cookies that where sitting on the plate.


	25. Chapter 25

hapter 25

Elise walked down the sidewalk during the afternoon while she held a single orange flower in her right hand. And as she looked at the sCmall flower she smiled and said out loud to herself, "Wow this flower is SO pretty. I hope Jambavan will like it." When she came up to the end of the sidewalk though she saw the bear beastman standing on the other side of the road getting ready to cross it. Seeing this prompted her to smile and wave at him as she added, "Jambavan, over here!" Upon saying this she saw the bear smile and wave back at her before he looked both ways and crossed the street. And once he was in front of her she went on with, "Hi, Jambavan! I'm glad I ran into you. But aren't you suppose to be in school right now?"

"Hello, Elise. And well, I guess I normally would be... B-But I asked for some time off." The gray and white furred beastman explained catching the princess off guard.

"Wow, really?! But won't you fall behind in your classes?" Elise asked concern clear in her voice.

She watched as Jambavan just smiled at her and reassured her, "There is no need for you to worry about that since I got most of the later assignments done already."

"Wow, you did?! Boy, you sure are smart, Jambavan." The pig tailed girl commented before she saw the bear lightly blush out of embarrassment. After this occurred the two began to walk down the sidewalk together. As they did this though the princess found herself looking down at the sidewalk a little while she added, "Hey, Jambavan, um I don't mean to be pry or anything. But why DID you ask for some time off from school?"

To the girl's surprise she thought she saw the bear's blush darken a little when he asked, "W-Well actually I've got a question for you, Elise... When you and your friends go back to your world, will you end up fighting monsters like what we encountered a few nights ago?"

"Hmm, that's a good question. I guess we MIGHT end fighting some Faceless. But why do you ask?" Elise answered back as she looked up at the bear.

Before she knew it she saw the beastman had stopped walking and had knelt down in front of her so that they were at almost eye level. Once he did this she felt him place both of his hands onto her shoulders while he told her, "I just wanted to know because...because I want to go back with you. This way I can keep you safe. A-And honestly after I had dropped you off a few nights ago I began to worry about what might happen to you..." Elise looked up at the bear's gray colored eyes and saw a few tears fall down his face before he continued, "And just thinking about those things ended up keeping me up at night. A-And that's because I-I really like you, Elise... You're so kind and considerate towards others. And when I'm around you...I always find myself smiling and being happy."

Hearing those words from the anthro bear caused Elise to blush as well as she replied, "Wow Jambavan, I had no idea you felt that way about me. But hearing you say that makes me really happy." She then remembered about the flower in her hand. And upon lifting it up and showing it to him she added, "That's actually kind of why I wanted to give you this flower. Because I really like you too. And well, I also wanted to give it to you as a way to say thanks for what you did a few nights ago."

To the princess's surprise she felt the beastman gently take the flower out of her hand before he placed it into his outer jacket pocket. Once he did this she saw more tears fall down his face when he said, "T-Thank you Elise. You don't know how much this means to me. B-But I'm afraid I'll have to finish my schooling before we can be boyfriend and girlfriend though..."

The princess gently lifted up her left hand towards the bear's face when she told him, "Don't worry, Jambavan. No matter how long it takes I'm confident it'll be worth the wait."

ooooooo

Azura found herself walking to the lake that she had been going to since arriving in Tokyo for what she knew would be for the last time. Upon reaching the lake though the young woman was surprised when she saw Bathym staring out onto the small body of water. And as she made her way towards him she softly called out, "Hello, Bathym. I wasn't expecting to run into you... Especially after what I did last time..." And once she was standing next to the anthro wolf she added in a sad tone, "Again I am truly sorry for what happened."

The singer looked up at the grayish pink furred wolf when she heard him let out a heavy sigh. She then saw him look down at her as he remarked, "You don't have to apologize, Azura. And if you left in such a hurry because you thought I was mad. Well, than let me tell you right now that I wasn't angry, just confused as to what happened."

"I understand, but I cannot deny these feelings of regret for what I did. And to be honest I had no idea that my pendent had the power to separate two demons from one another." The light blue haired woman confessed as she looked down at the blue jewel. While she did this though she added in wonder, "But that brings up a question. Why did you have that demon possess your tail to begin with?"

At first Azura heard nothing from the demon wolf other then a sigh causing her to look up at him again. When she did she a sad expression on his face as he explained, "Ok, ok I suppose I should tell you why Tail-chan was possessing my tail. You see my kind used to be loved and adored back in my home world. But something changed to where instead of love and admiration the people who visited us began to fear us instead. ...And honestly I didn't want people to fear me. All I want is for people to love and admire me. Which is what led me to making a deal with Tail-chan. Because upon meeting him he said that he could make anyone fall for me, or whatever else I wanted. The catch was that...I had to give him a part of my soul to do it."

"What?! You gave up some of your soul just so you could put people under some sort of spell to where they would love and admire you?" The young woman commented, shock clear in her voice.

"Yup, that's what I did. But for some reason when I met you my usual tactics didn't seem to have an affect on you. At first I thought maybe it was because of your pendent, which could still be the reason why Tail-chan wasn't able to get you to "fall" for me." The horned wolf admitted, before Azura saw and than felt him place his right hand on her cheek. She then saw that his eyes were partly closed when he added, "But I think it never worked because I was the one who fall for you right away instead."

"If that's true than may I ask why you had hit on Corrin before we left for our date quite a few nights ago?" Azura asked while her eyebrows narrowed a little.

"Awe, there's no need to be jealous, Azura. I only wanted to see how he would react is all." Bathym remarked with a grin on his face. This only lasted for a few seconds though when he continued, "But you know when I look into your eyes I get the feeling you want to tell me something. What is it?"

"I'm afraid I've come to say goodbye. Later tonight Corrin and I along with the others will be going back to our world to finish our fight against the Kingdom of Valla once and for all." Azura stated to which she saw a twinkle in the wolf's eyes.

And before she knew it the anthro wolf had moved his hand away from her face and placed it against her side. He then started to walk away from the lake as he exclaimed, "Well alright then, let's get going!"

"What?! You're willing to come back with us? What if something happens to you while we're there? What if we run into that demon you call Tail-chan? I'm afraid I cannot agree to you willingly throwing your life away like this." The white dressed woman remarked as she looked up at him with a worried look.

"Oh Azura, everything will be fine. Besides you need a dazzling fighter like me on your side. With my amazing moves we'll win the day for sure!" Bathym slightly yelled out causing Azura to be taken aback by his words.

She knew that she most likely could not get him to change his mind as she told him, "Very well Bathym. But just promise me that you'll be careful while you're "performing on stage"."

"Sure, sure. No problem." The anthro wolf replied while the two walked out of the park As they did this though he mentally went on with, " _Although what will happen to me if Tail-chan is there? Will I die completely? Will I get back the part of my soul that he stole from me? I guess I won't find out until that time comes."_


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

The sun began to set down in Tokyo as Sakura sat up against a large tree while she had been crying with her head up against her knees. And as she sobbed she thought to herself, " _I can't believe both Hana and Subaki left Hoshido to go live in Ylisse. I mean I am happy for them, but...I just wish I could have said goodbye to them before they had left."_

The princess was broken out of her thoughts when she heard the sound of running footsteps heading towards her. This caused her to lift her head away from her knees, and when she did she saw Moritaka heading towards her with a concerned look on his face. She did her best to wipe away her tears as the beastman placed his bag down onto the ground and knelt down next to her and asked with concern in his voice, "Sakura, are you alright? Did those creatures appear and try to hurt you again?!"

"N-No, I wasn't attacked again. So physically speaking I'm alright." The girl replied while she finished rubbing the tears from her eyes. After she did this she looked up at the anthro dog and went on, "But I'm afraid I'm not fairing too well emotionally right now. B-Because you see I found out both of my retainers have left Hoshido. Although I guess they assumed their time would be longer in our world. However, the people they fell in love with had to return to their own world. ...As will I once night has come here in Tokyo."

"What?! You're leaving tonight?!" The blue eyed swordsman yelled once a very shocked look formed on his features.

Hearing this type of reaction from the beastman only caused the princess to feel even worse as she replied, "Y-Yes, I-I'm truly sorry, Moritaka. B-But even though I'm leaving...I hope we can still be friends."

The pinked haired healer was a bit confused when she saw the brown and white furred dog swordsman look away from her with a light blush on his face as he muttered in a whisper, "But what If I wanted to be more than just friends?..."

"Um I'm sorry Moritaka, but could you please repeat that. I-I couldn't quite hear what you just said." Sakura requested while at the same time becoming worried that she had ruined her friendship with the beastman.

After a few seconds had passed though the princess found herself letting out a gasp of shock when the beastman blurted out, "I said what if I wanted to be more then friends with you, Sakura?"

"Y-You want to be more then friends with me? D-Do you mean as in becoming boyfriend and girlfriend?" Sakura asked as she also had a light blush spread across her face

Instead of receiving an answer right away the young noblewoman just saw the young beastman look at her for a few seconds before he began to shake. Once this happened she was completely taken aback when he let out a yell of shock before he bowed his head and upper body towards the ground and said, "Please forgive me, Sakura. It...It was very selfish of me to tell you how I felt in such a way. Oh, why do I have to be so bad with handling these types of unfamiliar feelings."

"But Moritaka, there's nothing wrong with telling me how you feel. Because I-I would like to be more then just friends with you too." The princess admitted to which prompted the anthro dog to look up at her with a curious look on his face. Seeing this only caused her to become sad again when she added, "But now it's just making it even harder to say goodbye to you..."

"Well, what if we didn't have to say goodbye? At least not for the time being?" Moritaka suggested while he raised his head and upper body off of the ground.

"I'm afraid I don't understand. What exactly do you mean by that, Moritaka?" Sakura asked as she began to calm herself down again.

She then saw the young swordsman give her a very serious look while he explained, "What I mean is that I will go back with you. Because then I can protect you just like how I did while you were here in Tokyo."

"M-Moritaka, I couldn't ask you to do something like that. B-Besides what about your schooling? Won't you fall behind in your classes?" The princess remarked before she felt the anthro dog place his left hand onto her shoulder.

Once he had done this she saw him give her a big smile while he reassured her, "Don't worry, Sakura. I already have taken care of that problem." Once he had said this though the girl was surprised when a light blush showed on the beastman's face again. She then saw him pull out a small box from out of his pocket as he added, "Um...also there was something I wanted to give you as well, Sakura."

And upon opening the small box Sakura's eyes widen in surprise when she saw a ring with a symbol on it. She then found herself blushing as well once more when she asked him, "Moritaka, i-is this your family's ring? A-Are you asking me to marry you?"

"M-Marriage?! Well um, perhaps once I am finished with my schooling. But not right now." Moritaka answered back, shock clearly showing on his face. After he had calmed down though he added, "But well, you see my late parents did want me to give this to someone who was very special to me. And even if it is an engagement ring, I want it to represent something else. I want it to stand as a promise form me to you that I will not only keep you safe. But that when the day comes that we DO get married that I will be worthy enough to make you happy."

"O-Oh, Moritaka!" Sakura let out before tears of joy fell down her face. She then throw herself up against the beastman and hugged him as best she could and went on with, "You don't have to promise me such a thing. B-Because the time I've spent with you has made me very happy. I-I just wish I could have met your parents... Although I guess that just adds something else that we have in common since my parents are no longer among the living either... O-Oh, but please forgive me for speaking of such a sad of topic."

The magenta eyed princess continued to cry onto the beastman's chest even as he wrapped his arms around her and told her, "Please don't worry Sakura, because if my parents were both still alive I'm certain they would have thought of you as family after getting to know you. Regardless of that though if everything goes well then our union would make Land of Wa and Hoshido allies."

"Y-Yes, that...sounds wonderful." Sakura let out while her tears came to a stop. However, she kept her head against the beastman's chest and added, "But if it's alright Moritaka, may we stay here a bit? I-I just want to stay held in your arms for a little while longer...if that's okay?"

She heard the anthro dog let out a light chuckle before he told her, "Of course, Sakura. Whatever makes you happy."


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Corrin stood out on the open field where the portal had appeared last night. And while he looked around he commented, "I still can't believe we're going back home tonight. But what happens after Anankos is defeated? Will we be unable to see the friends we've made here in Tokyo ever again? Or would Lilith be able to keep a gateway permanently open for us?" He then proceeded to let out a heavy sigh and added, "Although I suppose I won't get answers to those questions until that time comes."

"Speaking of receiving answers I have some questions for you to answer, Corrin." A voice remarked causing the young man to turn and see Temujin walking towards him.

Upon seeing the wolf beastman walking towards him Corrin smiled and said, "Oh hello Temujin, um I hope I didn't interrupt your training again. I know you have very good hearing...so if I did I apologize."

"There is no need to apologize. I had already finished my training for the day before I caught sight of you." The wolf replied as he walked up to him before standing a few inches away from him.

Having the beastman so close to him caused the prince to become a bit nervous while he asked, "Um well I suppose that's alright than. But about those questions you had. Whatever they are I will answer them as best I can."

""Very well then, my first is about your ears actually. Why do you have slightly pointed ears while the women who are with you have normal human ears?" The golden eyed lupine questioned catching the young man by surprise a bit.

"Um well to be honest I am not entirely certain why I have these type of ears. I always assumed it was because I could transform into a dragon by using an item called a Dragon Stone that was given to me by Azura." Corrin explained before he saw the anthro wolf nod his head in understanding. Once he saw this Corrin found himself blushing a little when he confessed, "I suppose I shouldn't be surprised by your question. I actually got some attention from someone else who upon meeting him he said I was "cute". It happened when Azura went on a date with a beastman named Bathym."

"I see. I know who you are speaking of." The green and white furred canine let out now with his eyebrows narrowed a little.

Seeing this caused the sliver haired swordsman to become a bit concerned as he asked, "Temujin, w-why do you have such a displeased look on your face? Does hearing that someone else, let alone another man had hit on me bother you? Because if it does I assure you that I don't think he was that serious about what he had said. To be honest I think he was just trying to make Azura jealous...for some reason."

To his surprise the golden eyed wolf let out a sigh before he replied, "Do not worry Corrin, I agree with you that he probably did not mean the words that he said to you. However, I will not deny that it does bother me a little that someone else complemented you first before I got the chance to do so." Upon saying this Corrin felt the wolf's right hand caress his face when he went on with, "However, I am certain I will be the first one to do this to you."

After that had been done Corrin's red eyes widen in shock when he felt the beastman's lips were gently pressed against his own. " _T-Temujin is kissing me?! I-I never thought I'd share a kiss with another man, let alone a beastman."_ The prince thought to himself as his eyes began to close a bit. Once that had happened he added, " _And yet I can't deny that this feels nice. And I know that I am enjoying it because I can feel my heart pound with excitement."_

After a few more seconds had passed by Corrin felt the beastman slowly pull away from him thus breaking the kiss. He then saw that the wolf had a slight grin on his face as he asked, "So? How was it? I know it wasn't much, but I hope it helped show my feelings towards you."

Hearing that last sentence prompted the nobleman's cheeks to turn red while he replied, "It...It was very nice. I-I enjoyed it very much so." He then let out a slight cough to try and regain his emotions before he continued, "So does this mean I can count on your aid for the upcoming battles? I know it may seem like I've been asking a lot from you. ...But I feel having you by my side will help me bring an end to Anankos, and save both Nohr and Hoshido."

To his surprise the prince saw a light blush spread across the lupine's face when he replied, "...Well, I suppose we have both shown where our loyalties stand." A slightly serious expression showed on his face as he added, "So Corrin, tell me what you desire? If it is within my power than it is yours."

"Um that's very kind of you to offer, Temujin. But all I really want...is to be with you." Corrin confessed as his blush returned to his face.

The swordsman was a bit caught off guard when he saw an embarrassed expression on Temujin's face when he remarked, "You desire to be with me?"

"Yes. But i understand if that's asking too much." Corrin reassured the bowman followed by giving him a soft smile.

"Tch, that is a simple request to fulfill. And I shall do so by presenting this to you." Temujin responded as he reached into his right pants pocket. Upon doing so the young man saw the wolf pull out a simple looking gold ring that had a few ruby stones in the center of it. The beastman then proceeded to get down onto one knee as he told him, "This ring will stand as a symbol of my feelings towards you. All you have to do is accept it."

"I accept it completely." Corrin replied as the wolf got back up to his feet.

Once he had done this though the prince saw him slip the ring onto his finger. After that he saw the anthro wolf grin at him when he commented, "There. Now you and I will be as one for the rest of our lives." Corrin then felt a shiver run down his spine when he felt the wolf's warm breathe against his right ear as he added in a whisper, "But now you realize that betraying me will cost you greatly. For this type of treachery can never be forgiven Are you prepared for that?"

"Yes, I am." The prince let out with no fear or hesitation in his voice.

Upon saying this though he saw the beastman had an impressed look on his face when he replied, "I am glad to hear you say that. However, I know I do not need to worry about such a thing ever happening with you, Corrin."


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Corrin and everyone else stood and waited for the portal to open which would take them to the Astral Plain. But as they waited the prince turned to face everyone and said, "I know I probably don't need to say anything before we are able to properly prepare for the upcoming battles that are ahead of us. But I wanted to let those of you know that are willing to come back with us that I am grateful to you for doing so. And to be honest I don't know what we can expect once we arrive inside the Vallite Castle. But I do know that with your addition to our numbers we will indeed free the hidden kingdom from Ananko's grip."

The prince wasn't surprised when he heard Elise clap her hands together when she commented, "Wow Big Brother, that was an amazing speech."

"Oh yes, I agree completely. In fact it's gotten me REALLY fired up!" Bathym exclaimed before he did a pose and throw his right fist into the air.

"Um...that's good to know, Bathym." Corrin commented, as he wasn't sure how to react to the horned wolf's actions.

The prince found himself becoming slightly embarrassed when he saw the orange strapped wolf wink at him when he told him, "You're welcome, cutey. And maybe later you and I could-ouch! Hey, that's my tail you're bullying there!"

"Well, perhaps if you had kept your comments to yourself and left Corrin alone. Then I would not have needed to do that." Temujin remarked, causing the prince to worry a little when he saw a very displeased look on the wolf archer's face.

The young man was quite relieved when he saw Azura stand in-between the two beastmen while she said, "Please don't start a fight over something so trivial. We have to stand together, not divided. However, I must agree with Temujin, that it is unnecessary to play with Corrin's or my feelings like that, Bathym."

The grayish pink furred wolf let out a heavy sigh as he muttered, "Fine, fine. I'll stop. ...And I'm sorry too."

Corrin would have offered Azura his thanks for preventing the two anthro wolves from fighting amongst themselves. However, he was not given a chance when he saw the gateway appear in front of him a few feet away. Seeing this prompted him to smile as he told everyone, "Alright it seems we are now able to go to the Astral Plain. Once we are there you are all free to do whatever you wish for the next few hours before we head to the enemies stronghold. But whatever you do please do not mention that kingdom's name in our world outside of the hidden kingdom. If you do then a curse will fall upon you. And I know it may sound hard to believe, but please take my word on the matter."

ooooooo

Temujin stood and walked around Corrin's room as the prince laid down on his bed and let out a sigh of contentment. The lupine skimmed through the many books that were on the bookshelf next to the bed. While he did he commented, "So this is your room here in this placed called The Astral Plain. It seems to have been well taken care of while you were away in Tokyo."

"Yes, I'm grateful to both Jakob and Fiora for doing that for me even though I wasn't here." Corrin replied as he sat up on the bed. A light blush spread across his face when he added, "And I know it's not that grand of a room. But I'm glad that you did not end up disliking it."

Hearing this caused a slightly displeased expression to show on the golden eyed wolf's face when he asked, "Were you truly worried about my opinion that much?"

He saw the young man look away from him while he admitted, "Well no, not entirely. I mean if you truly did not love me then you wouldn't have given me this ring to begin with right?"

"Yes, you're right. ...But I must confess, it is still unusual to hear you use the word "love" towards me." The lupine archer muttered out while he also found himself staring down at the ground. But as he did this he added, "However, I will admit hearing you say that word brings joy to my heart."

"I'm glad to hear it. However, this brings up an important question. Did you want to get married before or after we've won this war?" The swordsman asked causing the anthro canine to look back up at him. Once he did this Temujin saw the prince was still looking down at the ground when he continued, "I-I know this question may sound sudden. But since I do not know when or if I'll see you again after this war. I figured it would be best to do it now...if you wanted to of course."

Temujin shook his head as he could tell the young man was trying to be careful when putting his desires in those words in an attempt to not upset him. And so he decided to walk up to the bed and then sit down next to the nobleman. Once he did the wolf gently cupped his right hand underneath Corrin's chin before moving his head so the two were staring into each other's eyes. A smile proceeded to cross his face when he said in a soft tone, "If you desire us to be wed now, then that is fine. But tell me do you not desire something else? Like perhaps a child?"

"A child you say? Well, I suppose we could adopt one once everything is back to normal." The prince answered back as his blush deepen in color a little.

"Very well, than consider it done." The beastman stated before he leaned in and kissed the wielder of the Yato blade. The archer made sure the kiss was gentle and short before he pulled away and added with a smile, "And I am certain I will love that child just as much as I do you."


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Sakura and Moritaka were standing in the lower right area of the Astral Plan like fortress as the princess watched the beastman during his training. And while she saw the sweat fall down his brow she also noticed that his breathing was starting to become quite heavy. This caused her to become worried as she suggested, "M-Moritaka, I think you've trained enough for today? B-Besides it wouldn't be good for you to take part in the upcoming battles while being exhausted."

The girl was a bit surprised when she saw the anthro dog abruptly stop swinging his sword mid swing. He then looked over at her with a reassuring smile and replied, "Hmm, perhaps you're right, Sakura. And even though I do not normally cut my training short. I'll make the exception...for you." Upon saying this though a determined look crossed his features when he added, "But before I stop training for the day, there is something I need to do."

"U-Um, and what exactly would that be?" Sakura asked before she saw the beastman remove his jacket.

The healer's magenta colored eyes widen a little when she could see his chest and stomach a bit more clearly since the white shirt was a bit wet due to the sweat. She quickly broke away from staring when Moritaka walked up to her and placed his jacket over her shoulders. She then saw a big smile on the anthro dog's face as he told her, "Well, honestly it'll be better to show you then trying to explain it. But please keep my jacket on since it is about to get cold around us." A embarrassed expression soon showed on his face while he continued, "...And I'm sorry if my jacket smells."

Hearing this caused the princess to give her own reassuring smile when she responded back, "Don't worry Moritaka, I don't think your jacket smells bad at all." She then lightly blushed when her nose caught the scent of the anthro dog from the inner part of the jacket. She then added, "In fact it smells nice..."

Once she had uttered these words though she saw a light blush spread across his face as he replied, "Y-You like my scent?..." He quickly shook his head from side to side while he told himself out loud, "No, I must not lose focus right now."

After he had said this Sakura saw the anthro swordsman walk back to where he was standing before. Once he did this he raised his katana slightly upward to where it was level with his neck. Upon doing this the healer's eyes widen in shock when she noticed a cold mist had started to surround the beastman. The princess was caught by surprise when she saw the tip of the ice katana begin to look as if it was melting into water. When this happened she watched in amazement when she saw the water flow in the air before Moritaka thrust his sword arm forward. Doing this caused the water to go shooting forward about three feet in length impressing Sakura as she muttered out loud, "W-Wow, I had no idea his katana could manipulate water like that. ...What a truly amazing ability."

At first Sakura figured her words would have been quiet enough to not distract the beastman's training. However, she noticed the brown and white furred dog's left ear twitch before he swung his blade a few more times causing the water to move along with his sword arm. He then proceeded to do one final thrust with his sword before he swung it downward. Doing this caused the water to fall onto the ground once he had put his katana away in it's sheath.

Upon doing this the girl saw the high school student smile in her direction while he commented, "There. Now I am finished for the day. And thank you Sakura for those kind words about my families sacred blade." He then blushed a little when he added, "And now I feel confident enough to duel either one of your older brothers to prove I am worthy enough to be with you."

"O-Oh, I guess I shouldn't be surprised to hear you say that. But I'm glad my words made you happy." Sakura said as she walked up to the beastman and removed his jacket from her shoulders. But as she handed it back to him she kept on going, "But I must ask why do you feel you have to prove your worthy to be with me? We're already boyfriend and girlfriend..." A blush showed on the girl's face as she continued, "Unless, are you talking about when we get married?"

The princes watched as the beastman's blush darken in color once he had put his jacket back on and confessed, "Um...well I suppose I was. But I just figured if I accomplished this goal now. Then we wouldn't have to worry about me proving my worth to you and your family at a later time."

"Oh Moritaka, you don't have to prove yourself to my family. I'm sure my older siblings will see and acknowledge your strength and resolve." Sakura reassured the anthro dog before she felt one of his hands take a hold of both of hers.

After he did this she saw him place his other hand on the other side while he stated, "I'm certain they will. But if your eldest brother is as great a samurai as I've been told. Then I'm certain he would understand why I wish to duel with him."

"Yes, I'm certain if Ryoma wasn't fighting our enemies with Takumi, and Prince Xander and Prince Leo right now. Then he would most likely take you up on your challenge. ...But just know when that day comes I-I'll be cheering you on." Sakura said before she leaned upward and kissed his right cheek.

Once she had moved away from his face Sakura felt the beastman let go of her hands as a surprised expression formed on his face. Within seconds though that expression was changed to that of joy when he gave her a big smile and pulled her into a hug. She then felt his chin rest against the top of her head while he replied, "Thank you, Sakura. That means the world to me to hear you say such things."

Upon hearing this the princess leaned her head against the middle of the beastman's chest as she softly responded back, "You're very welcome, Moritaka. And if you ever need support, please know I'll always be supporting you. Whether you're here in our world, or if you're back in Tokyo."

After she had spoken these words the princess felt Moritaka let go of her and as she straightened her posture he told her, "Thank you once again for those kinds words, Sakura. But if you will excuse me I should go clean myself up and change into my kendo practice uniform."

Once he had said this though the princess noticed a scar on the anthro dog's left forearm. Seeing this caused her to reach out and touch the scar while she softly asked, "Moritaka, do any of the scars you have ever bother you or cause you any pain?"

"Hmm? No, I can't say that they do..." The brown and white furred beastman responded back before Sakura let go of his forearm and look back at him.

"That's good... B-But do you have any other scars that I should know about? I-I know that I can't heal them... But I just want to make sure they haven't caused you to suffer at all." Sakura pleaded as she looked up at the anthro dog.

She saw the swordsman blush a little as he nodded in understanding before the healer saw him remove the damp white short sleeve shirt from his body. Once he had done so the girl's eyes widen in shock upon seeing two scars on the right side of his body with one small scar on the top part of his right pectoral, and a decent sized scar on the upper right part of his stomach below his pectoral muscle. Sakura did her best to calm herself as she moved her hands that were now shaking towards Moritaka's body. And once she had placed one of her hands onto the scar on his right pectoral she could feel how much in shape Moritaka truly was in as the muscle felt hard and firm. She quickly moved her hand away from that part of his body and gently placed both of her hands onto the anthro dog's stomach as she realized that, that part of his body was also hard with muscle despite the slight gut he had.

The pink haired girl quickly moved both of her hands away before she felt some tears start to build up in her eyes. But when the tears started to fall down her face she felt Moritaka place a hand onto her right shoulder as he asked, "Sakura, what's wrong? Why are you crying?"

The princess let out a few sniffles as she rubbed her eyes and answered, "I-I'm sorry, Moritaka. I guess seeing these scars makes me worry about the upcoming battles. I-I'm afraid something might happen to you regardless how careful you'll be." She then looked up at him and added, "S-So that's why I'll do my best to make sure your body does not suffer any new scars from my world's war."

To the healer's relief she saw a look of understanding appear on the anthro swordsman's face when he said, "I understand." Within a few seconds though the girl saw a big grin spread across the dog's face along with a light blush as he conitnued, "But for now I really should go get cleaned up and change my clothes."

"O-Oh yes, of course. Please follow me and I'll take you to the bathing area right away." Sakura told him before the two began to walk together hand in hand.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Jambavan stood in the upper western part of the fortress waiting for Elise. The reason for this was because the young princess wanted to introduce him to her two retainers. And even though the anthro bear didn't want to admit it, he found himself a bit nervous. Although his nerves slightly went away when he heard Elise's voice when she called out, "I'm back Jambavan." Hearing this prompted the beastman to turn around and see not only the young princess, but a muscled blonde haired man with blue eyes who was wearing red, blue, and white attire like armor along with a small cape that went down to about his shoulders blades. Next to him was a woman in pink armor that looked quite heavy. Along with this the woman had light green colored hair and gray eyes. His attention was quickly brought back to the blonde and purple pigtailed noble when she added, "Jambavan, these are my two retainers AND friends. Their names are Arthur and Effie."

The gray and white furred bear watched as the blonde haired man started to walk up to him with an extended hand and said, "Hello friend, Lady Elise has told both Effie and I quite a bit about you while on our way here to greet you. As milady stated my name is Aruthr, and not only a I one of Lady Elise's retainers. But I am also a warrior who fight for justice!"

Jambavan was slowly extending his own hand towards the man before a strong wind came out of nowhere and seemed to be only pushing back Arthur. This led to a random beehive to come flying towards the man from seemingly out of nowhere. Seeing this caused the beastman to become nervous as he yelled out, "L-Look out!"

"Huh?!" The blonde haired retainer let out before the beehive fell onto the ground.

Once it had though the bear was completely lost for words as the bees that were flying out of it only seemed to be going after Arthur instead of going after all four of them. As the bees where stinging him though the blue eyed fighter exclaimed, "Ouch, oh fate why must you be so cruel. Ouch, I'm sorry Lady Elise, but I best take my leave so I can have these bee stings taken care of. Ouch!"

The beastman just looked on in bewilderment while Arthur took off. When he did this though the bear's eyes widen in shock upon seeing him then fall into a pitfall. Jambavan quickly turned his attention back to the two women when he asked, "U-Um, is he going to be okay?..."

"Oh don't worry about Arthur. He unfortunately has pretty bad luck. But no matter what happens to him, he never lets it affect him when protecting Lady Elise." Effie explained before she extended her hand to him. Seeing this prompted the bear to shake the armored woman's hand only to find she had a really strong grip. But as they shook hands she added, "Hey, you've got a pretty good grip there. I guess Lady Elise wasn't kidding when she said that beastmen were pretty strong. But now that I get a better look at you, I can tell you're the strong but gentle type aren't you?"

"T-Thank you..." Jambavan let out while a look of embarrassment spread across his face.

Once he did this he saw the light green haired woman give a small smile as she told him, "Wow, and you're modest too. Anyway thank you for protecting Lady Elise while she was away. I was so worried about her, I wasn't even able to fully focus on my daily training sessions."

The gray and white furred beastman only became even more embarrassed upon hearing the gray eyed woman's words. But before he could reply he saw Elise walk up to him as she took his right hand into her own and suggested, "Okay Jambavan, now that you've met both Arthur and Effie, it's time to go have a tea party."

"O-Okay... That sounds nice..." Jamabavan softly replied before the three began to walk together.

ooooooo

Camilla and Marchosias walked along the dirt road together with the small boy walking between them while he held onto one of their hands each. But while the three were walking together the princess brought her attention to the anthro wolf when she asked, "Marchosias dear, I was wondering something. Were you planning on taking this little darling with us when we leave to finish this war?"

"Hmm? I honestly had not given the matter much thought. I know bringing him with us is not a wise move since the enemy can appear wherever they please. With such an ability I fear they could easily use the child as a hostage." The armored wolf stated as the beastman placed his free hand underneath his chin.

The purple haired woman nodded her head in agreement while she responded back, "Yes, you bring up a very good point. So than why don't we just leave him here with whoever else isn't coming with us? I'm certain they wouldn't mind watching him for a little while until we returned."

Camilla was not surprised when she saw an uncertain look in the demon knight's face as he remarked, "I don't know... I would not want to burden anyone else with this responsibility."

"Oh come now dear. There's no need to be weary about anyone here. They are all trustworthy people. So I'm certain we could find someone to watch him." The princess reassured the armored wolf in a attempt to calm his nerves.

Camilla saw the beastman let out a heavy sigh before he looked over at her and said, "You are probably right. If Lord Corrin trusted everyone upon reuniting or upon meeting them for the first time. Then I suppose I should try to follow his example."

"Wonderful. Than it's decided." The princess stated, while she let out a light giggle. She then looked ahead on the pathway and added, "And I think I know the best person to take on this task. Why don't we go see one of my retainers? Her name is Beruka. She may not talk much, but I'm certain she would not mind doing this favor for us."


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

A loud sound of something breaking could be heard from within the kitchen area of the Mess Hall. The reason for this was because Felicia had accidentally slipped on the wet tiled floor. Doing so not only caused her to fall onto said floor. But it also caused her to lose her hold of a tea cup to which broke into small pieces once it had hit the floor. This result made Felicia release a heavy sigh while she muttered to herself, "Oh... I can't believe I broke another tea cup after just coming back here. I'm just glad I hadn't put any tea inside of it. If I had then this would have been a bigger mess than what it already is."

"Felicia, I heard something break! Are you hurt?!" A voice yelled out before Felicia looked back over her shoulder and saw Kamuo rush into the kitchen.

"No, no I'm alright. ...But I broke another tea cup. I don't think I'll ever get this right." The lavender haired maid admitted as the anthro wolf helped her up onto her feet.

Once this had occurred though Felicia looked past the beastman and saw both her sister Fiora and Jakob walk into the kitchen. Upon doing this she saw her light blue haired sibling walk up to her while she commented, "Felicia, did you break another tea cup? Well, at least you didn't get cut from any of the broken pieces. I'll go get the broom and pan to clean this up."

But while her sibling walked away to go grab these items Felicia's attention was brought over to the slivered haired young man when he remarked, "You know Felicia I won't lie to you. Things were quite easier while you were away. To be honest it might have been best if you had just stayed behind."

"Jakob, how could you say a such a thing?!" Felicia exclaimed while a shocked and hurt expression formed on her face.

"Please understand that I am not verbally attacking you personally in any way. However, you and I both know that no matter how hard you try to serve Lord Corrin. You always seem to make a lot of blunders along the way." The butler pointed out as he began to walk towards the two. The maid then saw his gaze move to the anthro wolf when he added, "And while we're at it. What type of connection do you have with this beastman here?"

"What type of connection do I have with Kamui? Well for starters he was nice enough to help me out around the house with chores when he had the chance. And he also-" The young woman explained before she saw Jakob raise up a hand thus cutting her off.

Once he did this he countered with, "So in other words HE was most likely the one who was doing all of the work. Am I correct in my assumption?"

"Yes I did most of the housework for Felicia while she would assist me every now and again. But is that truly a problem to you?" The golden eyed lupine questioned as the maid saw him turn to face the butler.

After this occurred Felicia moved to where she was standing a foot away from the two men as they glared at each other. While they did this though the blue eyed man replied, "No, that is not a problem per say. However, if you ask me it looks more like you're dotting on her. And if you continue to do so I doubt Felicia will ever improve as one of Lord Corrin's retainers."

"And yet he did not seem to mind when I was there. But if you're so worried about this matter. Why don't I assist her with serving the food and drinks after the wedding?" The black and gray furred wolf suggested which caught both Felicia and Jakob off guard.

"You want to assist Felicia during the reception? Hmm, I suppose that could work...although I admit I fear the worst could still happen. Putting that matter aside for now I'm afraid before you do anything you're going to have to wear the proper attire over what you are currently wearing. Don't worry though I'll make sure there is a hole in the back of the pants for your tail." Jakob said, now with a smile on his face.

"I see. Very well, I shall put on the "proper attire". But know I am only doing this for Felicia." Kamui remarked before the three began to walk out of the kitchen.

But as they did this Felicia saw Jakob look over his shoulder towards the beastman when he pondered, "I honestly don't care who you're doing this for. However, I must ask is there anyone else who dresses like yourself? If so then I'd like you to take them a pair of clothes to wear during the reception as well."

The light blue eyed woman saw the wolf nod his head as he replied, "Yes there is. And I assure you, he won't be happy about this in the least."

ooooooo

Azura looked around at the lovely decorations for the reception for Temujin and Corrin's wedding which was being held outside. The singer had a smile on her face when she looked over at the two and saw them slowly dancing with each other. They weren't the only ones dancing though as there were other couples partaking in that as well which included Jamabavan and Elise. Although while they danced the young princess was just smiling away while the bear beastman did his best to not step on her feet since he appeared to be quite nervous. Her attention was soon brought over to Sakura and Moritaka as they appeared to be talking with Hinoka about some things. Of course while this was going on she also saw Camilla and Marchosias sitting together as the eldest princess of Nohr was feeding the small boy who was sitting between them.

However, while this was going on the princess couldn't help but notice Kamui who was now wearing a butler's attire while he helped Felicia serve food and drinks. And whenever the maid was about to fall he was right there to catch her while quickly grabbing her tray and placing it onto a nearby table. Seeing this though prompted the young woman to let out a sigh as she looked around and noticed that Bathym was nowhere to be seen.

And while she looked around the room for him she muttered to herself, "Hmm? I wonder where Bathym has gone off to? I assumed he would be as he puts it "cutting a rug" on the dance floor by now. I suppose I'd best go find him." Upon saying this Azura got up out of her chair and walked away from the on going festivities. And once she had past some buildings she saw the grayish pink furred demon standing in a plan white shirt and a pair of black pants. Seeing the beastman fully clothed caught Azura off guard a bit when she told him, "So this is where you've been, Bathym. And...you're properly dressed as well."

"Oh, Azura. Yes I'm wearing more "proper attire", but I assure you this wasn't my idea." Bathym complained before he turned to face her. Once he did this the young woman saw that the horned wolf only had a few of the bottom buttons put together thus leaving his chest exposed. This did not surprise her though even after he kept on going with, "And the worst part is I'm being forced to cover up the best part of my body. Oh well, I suppose just having my amazing chest showing will have to do for now."

"I see. Well, if you want my opinion Bathym. I think you look rather nice in this attire." Azura stated to which she saw the beastman blush a little.

Along with this though he stuck out his tongue a little when he commented, "Oh really? Well then how about you and I dance together before we head off to battle? I promise I won't do anything."

Hearing this prompted the young woman to smile as she responded, "I would like that very much so."

After saying this the two got into position as the princess placed her left hand on the beastman's left shoulder as he placed his left hand onto her side. And oncce the pair had their right hands held together they began to move the stone road under the light of the full moon. But as they did this a look of surprise showed on Azura's face as she thought to herself, " _Well, we appear to be starting out normally. Now I suppose I'll just have to wait and see how long that will last._ "

"What's with that surprised look, Azura? Did you really think I wouldn't know how to partake in a more traditional form of dancing?" Bathym remarked which caused the light blue haired woman to snap out of her thoughts. However, when he had dipped her for a short time she saw the horned wolf lean in until his lips were close to her right ear as he added, "But if you want I'd more then happy to show you a different type of dance. However, it is a bit more modern in style compared to this."

"No, t-that won't be necessary." The singer quickly countered before he gently brought her back up to her feet. She then found herself being slowly spun around in place while she continued, "Putting that matter to the side however. I must ask, why weren't you at the reception? It wasn't truly because you were forced to wear normal clothes was it?"

Once she had asked this question though Azura was taken aback when Bathym suddenly stopped dancing with her before letting go of her. After he did this she saw him look towards the ground when he answered, "Well, yes this ONE of the reasons why I didn't want to go. The other is the fact that...I don't think Temujin likes me very much." She then saw him wink at her when he added, "But of course I know why he doesn't completely trust me. I mean I have hit on Corrin quite a bit. Although could you blame me, he is rather cute."

Hearing this reason from the pink grayish wolf did not surprise the noblewoman as she suggested, "Well, if this actually does bother you, then you're just going to have to apologize to them. And this time you have to mean it."

"Fine, fine." Bathym let out followed by a short wave of his right hand. This action only caused the golden eyed woman to sigh once more as she turned and began to leave herself. But upon doing this she heard the anthro wolf walk up next to her before she kept on going in a husted voice, "However, before I apologize to them. I shoulder apologize to you first, Azura. Because I know I really shouldn't be teasing your cousin since it obviously isn't right considering I want to be with you." Hearing this caught Azura by surprise at first although before she could ask wheat he mgiht by that she felt him gently press both of his lips against her right cheek after he had ended with, "So, I'm sorry...truly I am."

"Thank you..." Azura softly replied as the two continued to walk back to the reception with the moon shining brightly behind them.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Corrin and his allies walked through the empty halls of the Palace of Valla after they had gotten through the back entrance Princess Hinoka had led them too. And to the prince's surprise the group had not run into any soldiers at all thus far. He knew Anankos must have known they had not only come back, but had brought allies with them as well. So he was looking from left to right in a attempt to be prepared for any sneak attack. He then looked to his right over at Temujin and whispered, "It seems rather quiet in here. Can you hear any footsteps further down the hallway?"

"No, I haven't heard any footsteps other then our own." The beastman answered back as he also looked around the surrounding area.

Once the group had entered a nearby corridor there was a bright flash of light which blinded everyone causing them to shield their eyes for a moment. After the light had faded away the prince let out a loud gasp when he saw the ruler of Nohr King Garon standing a few feet away from him and the others. Corrin looked on in disbelief as the king let out a cold scoff before he remarked, "So you've finally returned to this world have you, boy? For some time I had thought you had been killed a while ago." But while the ruler of Nohr walked towards him Corrin saw a cold glare was on the man's face when he continued, "And to make matters worse you even brought these beasts back with you. Do you truly believe you can defeat Lord Anankos with their aid? You truly are nothing more than a foolish child!"

"Father. Why are you being so mean to Corrin, and our new friends?" Elise asked, sadness clear in her voice.

"Foolish girl, you're father King Garon has been dead for quite some time! I am just using his corpse to fulfill my master's wishes!" The old man snapped, causing Corrin had realized why Nohr had invaded Hoshido in the first place.

And while his eyebrows narrowed the platinum haired swordsman said, "I see. So you're nothing more than a puppet for Anankos. Then I know what I have to do. I must defeat you if I wish to free the real King Garon from your grasp."

"Humph, those are some strong words, boy. But let's see if you can actually do such a thing." The now revealed puppet remarked, before another bright flash of light shined in the room engulfing everyone into it.

Once it had faded Corrin lowered his sword arm away from his eyes and saw that he, Temujin, Azura, and Bathym were in a completely different room. Not only that, but the others were not in the room with them any longer. The prince looked around with worry as he called, "Elise, Sakura, everyone where are you?!"

"Corrin, please try to calm down. This was obviously a trap set up by that puppet to divide ours forces and place each of us in separate rooms." Azura explained when she had walked up to him. The prince then saw her place a hand on his shoulder as she reassured him, "However, I am certain they will find their way to this room and rejoin us. We will just have to try and be patient until they rejoin us. Once they do we should be able to open one of those doors which should lead us to where that puppet who is possessing King Garon's body."

"Yes, you're right, Azura. So are you three ready? Corrin asked before the four got into position.

"Of course, I"m ready! This King Garon won't stand a chance against my moves!" Bathym exclaimed as he threw his right fist into the air.

Corrin heard Temujin let out a slight scoff when he commented, "Tch, you really shouldn't take that man lightly. We best prepare for a tough fight ahead of us."

ooooooo

Sakura opened her eyes and looked around only to see herself, Moritaka, Felicia, and Horkeu Kamui in a room that had a locked door on the far right side of it. Seeing this prompted her to become nervous as she thought out loud, "W-What happened to the others?"

"It would seem we were all separated from one another into small groups after that flash of light engulfed all of us." The black and gray furred beastman stated, thereby answering the princess's question.

Hearing this prompted the pink haired girl to lower her head a little before she felt Moritaka place a hand on her right shoulder. Upon doing this caused her to look up at him as he gave her a reassuring smile and told her, "Do not worry Sakura. All we need to do is find a way to rejoin the others who most likely are in another room."

Hearing this prompted her to nod her head in agreement while she replied, "Y-Yes, you're probably right. All we have to do is find the door that leads to the next room."

"Um everyone, I hate to tell you this. But we've got trouble." Felicia let out, once four Vallite solders appeared in the room.

Sakura shakily pulled out her bow before she felt the anthro dog removed his hand from her shoulder and removed his sword from it's casing. Once he had done this he walked in front of her and got into a fighting position and asked, "Here they come! Are you ready to win this battle, Sakura?"

"Y-Yes, we have to hurry and rejoin everyone else." Sakura stated, as she, Felicia, and Kamui got into position as well.

Once the four were ready to start both Sakura and Moritaka moved forward as far as they could before coming to a stop. She then saw the wolf beastman and maid do the same thing which brought their actions to an end. Once this occurred the enemy units made their moves as a Warrior ran up to Moritaka and tried to strike him with it's Steel Axe. The attack however missed giving the canine swordsman the chance to attack the enemy two times in a row. The skill Astra was activated upon the second strike when he shouted, "Take this!" Doing this lead the brown and white furred anthro dog to stirke the enemy five times, and when he hit the enemy on the four strike he was defeated. Seeing this prompted Moritaka to let out a sigh of relief as he put his sword away and commented, "There, it is finished."

Once that enemy vanished a Kinshi Knight flew towards him and attempted to hit him with a Steel Bow from two spaces away. The attack hit, but did not do that much damage. And because the enemy had attacked from a distance Moritaka was unable to counterattack thus ending that battle. Once that had happened a Great Knight moved towards Kamui and Felicia and started a battle with the beastman when it activated a skill called Luna when it had made it's steed stand up on it's back legs for a few seconds and it had lifted it's Steel Lance in the air. Upon doing this the mounted unit charged towards the anthro wolf and struck it with it's lance causing massive damage to the canine as he muttered out, "Impressive..."

After saying this Kamui ran up to the Great Knight and proceeded to punch him with his gauntlets causing a massive amount of damage to the mounted unit. And once he had hit him with his second attack the enemy unit fall to the ground while he turned his back to the enemy and let out a sigh of relief as his cape flowed behind him for a moment.

The golden eyed beastman was not able to rest though as a Master Ninja made the next move and ran up to him until he was two spaces away. The Vallite Ninja then attacked him twice with a Steel Shuriken that only caused a tiny amount of damage. Once the attack had ended though Kamui was hit with a Poison Strike which caused more damage to him. And when he realized this the beastman knew that he wouldn't be able to withstand another attack the next time around. After that happened it gave the two pairs a chance to move once more.

Sakura knew that her Iron Yumi would be able to defeat the winged mounted unit as she switched placed with Moritaka putting her in front. Upon doing this the princess proceeded to aim her bow and arrow before letting it go which not only hit the Kinshi Knight, but killed it in one hit. And before it disappeared the pink haired girl extended both her arms forward and bent both of knees before she stood back up and let out, "Please forgive us."

With that enemy defeated the Master Ninja was the only one left. And so Felicia also switched places with the beastman before she attempted to attack the enemy with a Steel Dagger. The young woman's first attack hit causing a decent amount of damage to the enemy. And when it tired to counterattack the maid quickly dodged the attempted attack before she hit the ninja with a second attack thus ending her turn. After this happened the Vallite unit attempted to attack her again. But before it attacked her she saw that it had activated the skill known as Lethality. And Felicia knew that if the attack hit her that she would be killed right than and there. Thankfully the attack was blocked when Kamui pushed her out of her way and said, "I shall become your shield."

This not only saved her life, but it gave Felicia the chance to finish off the Master Ninja. And as it fell and started to disappear she bowed and commented, "All taken cared of."

With that enemy defeated the four were able to breathe a sigh of relief as no more enemies appeared to be showing up. And as Felicia proceeded to heal Kamui's wounds she saw a single key on the ground. And so after the beastman was completely healed she bent down and picked it up while she yelled out, "Lady Sakura, it seems the last enemy that was defeated had a key. Now we can get out of this room and go rejoin the others."

ooooooo

Elise removed his arm from her eyes before she commented, "Woah, what was with that bright light?" Once her eyes had adjusted though she soon realized that the only other people in the room with her was Jambavan, Marchosias, and her older sister Camilla. Upon seeing this caused the blonde and purple pigtailed gorl to look around in confusion as she went on with, "Huh? But where's everyone else?"

"It would appear we were split up into different rooms. Meaning this was nothing, but a trap from the start." Marchosias remarked, causing the healer to look over at him and her older sister.

When she did this though she saw a very sad look on the older princess's face as she asked, "Big Sister, are you okay? Are you worried about Corrin and Azura, too?"

"Yes, I am somewhat worried about them. But I'm certain they will be fine." The purple haired woman answered back, as she gave a soft smile. This did not last though as she looked down at the ground and added, "However, I don't know if I'll be able to fight our Father..."

"But Camilla, that person said he was only using our Father's body as a vessel...whatever that means. And plus he obviously wants to hurt Corrin." Elise said, now with her eyebrows narrowed slightly. Soon after saying this the young princess saw four magic units appear in the room. This did not bring fear to her eyes though as she continued, "Don't worry Big Sister, I understand why you can't bring yourself to fight that imposter pretending to be our Father. I will though so that I can not only help Corrin, but maybe save our Father, too."

"E-Elise, please wait for me!" Jambavan yelled out before the bear ran after the girl.

Camilla looked on as her little sister ran off towards the four enemies. And as she did this she heard Marchosias walk up to her while he asked her, "So what shall we do, Lady Camilla? Shall we assist your sister in escaping this room?"

"I-I'm sorry, Marchosias. But I don't know if I can truly bring myself to be fully engaged in this battle." The princess confessed, before she saw the tan furred wolf walk in front of her.

And with his back to her she saw him look over his shoulder and back at her as he replied, "I understand. So please allow me to keep you safe until you have made your decision."

After this conversation had occurred Jambavan finally caught up with Elise before pairing up with her. Once they did this both Camilla and Marchosias only move a space each. Once they did this it was the enemies turn as one of the Sorcerers moved up to them and began the battle by attacking the young princess with a Thunder spell. This attack did no amount of damage to her though as she returned the attack with a Fimbulvetr tome twice easily killing the phantom soldier. And after it had vanished a Strategist moved to Elise next and attacked her with a Lightening tome two times in a row. Yet again the magic did nothing as she returned the double attack with the same magic tome like before. The next unit to attack her was a Dark Knight who attacked her wtih a sword that caused a good amount of damage to her. The girl did her best to counterattack which did hit, but did not finish off the mounted unit. Once this had been done it left an Adventurer who moved to her and tried to hit her with a Steel Bow.

The attack though never hit her because Jambavan gasped before he proceeded to push her out of the way as he yelled out, "A-Are you okay?"

Upon doing this Elise took the chance to perform a critical hit while she shouted, "You asked for it!"

Doing this killed the Vallite soldier in one hit, and upon being defeated Elise nodded her head and moved her tome close to her chest as she giggled in delight. After this took place the four were able to move again as Jambavan switched places with the princess before he attacked the mounted unit with a Steel Lance finishing him off. And once he had done this he put the weapon over his shoulders while he muttered out, "T-There, it is done."

This brought the battle to an end. And when he saw a key laying on the ground the anthro bear proceeded to pick it up as he told Elise, "Hmm, there's a key on the ground after that last enemy had been defeated."

"Nice job, Jambavan. Now we can rejoin Corrin and everyone else." Elise happily remarked, before they made their way to the door followed by Camilla and Marchosias.

ooooooo

Corrin's eyes widen in shock when he saw the door that lead to where King Garon was located suddenly open out of nowhere. Seeing this prompted him to smile while he commented, "Well, it seems that everyone else had found a way out of these enclosed rooms. Now we can finish this fight and move on further in the castle."

The prince proceeded to move into the empty room once he and Temujin had paired up together. He then looked behind him and saw Azura and Bathym do the same thing before they also moved up, however they seemed to keep their distance from the opening of the room. The prince wanted to ask his cousin why she would do such a thing. But he was not able to do so when he heard heavy footsteps approaching him. This caused him to look ahead only to see King Garon make his way towards him before he started a battle between them.

Before he attacked him though Corrin heard the controlled king let out another mad laugh as he said, "Well, it seems the others in your group were able to survive those traps. I guess I should not be surprised. Although it does not matter since they won't make here in time to save you before I remove your head from your body."

"You truly are nothing more then Anankos's puppet, aren't you? But it doesn't matter because I will defeat you, thus allowing the true King Garon to rest in peace!" Corrin proclaimed, while he tighten his grip on the Yato's hilt.

After those words had been exchanged between the two Corrin watched as the heavily armored king walked up to him and attemtped to hit him with his large battle axe. The red eyed young man was just barely able to dodge the attack before he counterattacked causing a bit of damage to the king. When he attempted his second attack though he twirled his sword before he shouted, "This ends now!"

Corrin then proceeded to jump into the air and land a critical hit on the old man causing a good amount od damage on him. And after he did this the young man was able to move once more as he attempted to attack Garon once more. The prince's first sword strike hit, but only did a bit of damage. And unfortunately the king's counterattack did hit causing a good amount of damage to befell the Vallite noble. And to make matters worse Corrin's second attack missed it's mark entirely when Garon dodged it at the last second. This ended Corrin's movements for the time being before Azura and Bathym moved up to him and she sang for a few seconds which gave the swordsman the motivation to move again.

Upon doing this Corrin knew that he had to end this fight here and now. So he decided to attack the controlled King of Hohr one last time. Before he attacked him though he twirled his sword once more and activated his Dragon's Fang skill once he had yelled out, "I make my own fate!"

Upon saying this he hit the king a few times with his sword before he turned his left hand and arm into a dragon's mouth. Once he did this he charged up a small blue orb and released it thus bringing an end to the possessed king's life causing him to fall onto the ground. And as he laid there he let out, "Finally, I am in control of my own body again. Now I am truly free."

Corrin lowered his sword once the king had completely disappeared. After he had done this the prince turned and saw Elise and the others running towards them. And as they did this the pigtailed princess asked, "Are you okay, Corrin? Were you able to defeat that person who was controlling our Father?"

"Yes, and now King Garon can finally rest in peace without being controlled by Anankos ever again." The platinum blonde haired swordsman replied, while he gave her a soft smile.

"Thank you, Corrin. Although I hope this is the last we will have to deal with something like this." Camilla confessed, before the group started to walk into the next part of the castle.

But as he looked into the next empty room the prince responded back, "I'm sorry, Camilla. But I get the feeling this was just the beginning to the trails we will have to face before we can get to Anankos."


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

Corrin and the others continued to walk down the empty halls of the castle until they had reached a large room that had three areas that were cut off from one another. The prince then felt a familiar presence as he said, "Everyone, stop there. I get the feeling someone is approaching us." After he had told them this there was a bright flash of light. And once it had faded the young man let out a gasp of shock upon seeing Ryoma, Xander, Takumi, and Leo standing in front of them while he added, "Ryoma, Xander, Takumi, Leo, I'm glad that you're all safe and still alive."

The four princes stared at him for a moment before the oldest member of the Hoshido royal family pulled out his katana and attempted to hit him with a lightening strike. Corrin's red eyes widen when he saw this before he was pulled out of harm's way by Temujin. He then looked on as the beastman pulled out his yumi and readied an arrow while he remarked, "It would seem we've found our next obstacle. You would be wise to not let your guard down, Corrin."

"His right, Corrin. Because I'm afraid if you want to reach Anankos's throne room. Then you will have to defeat us to get there." The eldest royal of Nohr stated, while he pointed his own blade at the group.

Corrin stood in disbelief before he started to shake his head from side to side and begged, "No, this can't be true! There is no way you four could have been defeated so easily and than turned into Ananko's pawns! Please tell me this is just some cruel jest!"

"I'm afraid this is no jest, Brother. We were defeated and now serve Anankos. But he was not the one who defeated us." Prince Leo explained with his tome in hand.

The Vallite noble wanted to try and reason with the four princes in some way. But before he could suggest it he saw Takumi produce an arrow of blue light as he commented, "So I'd suggest you all get ready for battle. Otherwise you'll end up just like us."

Once those words had been spoken the four noblemen vanished along with everyone else. And upon focusing his eyes Corrin looked around and saw that the only people that were in the far right section of the room with him was Takumi and Temujin, along with Felicia and Horkeu Kamui. The sliver haired noble let out a heavy sigh before he looked over at the beastman and confessed, "Temujin, what should I do? I want to save all four of them. But not if it will cost them their lives."

"You do not need to worry, Corrin. For I will deal with this problem. Along with that I would like to test myself against this other bowman. Perhaps I can improve even more once I have defeated him." The anthro lupine replied, as Corrin saw the two bowmen glare at one another.

ooooooo

Elise opened her eyes and saw her older brother still sporting that cold glare from a few moments ago. A sad expression crossed the young princess's face as she wondered out loud, "What should I do? I know Corrin was able to save Father earlier. But can I really save my older brother?"

Her worries were pushed aside when she saw Jambavan give her a reassuring smile and said, "I believe you can do it, Elise. And besides I'm here to help you as best I can."

"Jambavan is right, Elise. And both Bathym and I are here as well." Azura stated, as she too gave the princess a kind smile.

"Oh yeah! And you know with my flashy moves we'll win this fight in no time!" The grayish pink furred wolf exclaimed, as he had a big grin of his face with his tongue hung out of his mouth a little.

"You know, you guys are right. We can do this if we all work together!" Elise happily said, while the four got into fighting position.

Once they were ready Jambavan paired up with Elise before the pair moved up as far as they could before coming to a stop. Azura and Bathym were the next ones to move with the beastman in the front as they also came to a stop a few spaces away from the young princess. After they did this Prince Leo moved up to his little sister and started a battle. But before he attacked his younger sibling he remarked, "Well little sister, let's just see how well you can use magic against me."

"Okay, Big Brother. I'll do my very best." The princess replied, before her older brother started his attack.

When he did this he used his Brynhildr tome to summon a small groove of trees that hit his younger sister causing a good amount of damage to her. Elise remained calm as she attacked back with her Fimbulvetr tome twice causing a good amount of damage to the prince, but not enough to finish him off. After this occurred the princess switched places with Jambavan thereby putting the anthro bear in the lead. Upon doing this he then proceeded to start a battle with the prince. But before any blows could be exchanged between the two the blonde haired noble told him, "I do not know who are stranger. But I can tell you've taken care of my little sister. And for that I must thank you."

"I-It was no problem. And actually she was the who helped me out with things quite a few times." The gray and white furred bear replied, clearly caught off guard by the prince's words.

"Heh, yes that sounds like something Elise would do. That has always been one of her best traits... But enough of this small talk for I plan on winning this fight." Leo commented, thus ending the conversation.

Jambavan nodded his head in agreement before he charged towards the mounted prince and hit with his lance causing a decent amount of damage to him. After this the prince attempted to counterattack the bear however, it was blocked by his younger sister when she had pushed the bear out of way and said, "Thank goodness!"

This brought their turn to an end. But once Bathym and Azura caught up to them the two switched positions. This gave the Vallite princess the chance to sing to Jambavan giving him the motivation to fight again. And that is what he did when he hit the prince with his lance once more time thus delivering the final blow. This led the third oldest noble of Nohr to be thrown off of his horse and fall onto the ground. And as he laid there he weakly let out, "T-Thank you, now I am finally free. But may I ask a favor from you stranger? Can I count on you to keep an eye on my little sister? I-I don't want her to suffer once this madness is finished."

"Of course. You can count on me." The bear replied, with a reassuring smile on his face.

ooooooo

Moritaka and Sakura stood across from the room as Ryoma stared them both down. But as he did this the beastman was surprised when the red haired samurai asked, "You there. I can tell just by looking at you that you are skilled in the ways of the samurai. Not only that, but you are experienced in the ways of war as well. So than tell me beastman, what is your relationship with my youngest sister?"

"I have acted as a bodyguard for Sakura whenever I finished with my training or schooling." The dog beastman replied, while a determined expression crossed his features.

Upon saying this the anthro samurai was a bit surprised when he saw a smile spread across the eldest Hoshido nobleman when he replied, " I see. Then you have my thanks for protecting my sister." He then proceeded to get into a fighting position when he added, "But now I wish to have a duel with you. And I assure you this will be just between you and I. Do you accept?"

"Big Brother, p-please can't we avoid this battle? I-I don't want either you or Moritaka to get hurt." Sakura pleaded, as tears began to fall from her eyes.

Seeing this reaction from the princess prompted the brown and white furred canine to gently take one of her hands into his while he reassured her, "Please don't cry, Sakura. I promise I will do my best to not seriously harm your older brother during our duel. But I must ask you to stay back so you do not get hurt."

The princess let out a few sniffles before she replied, "I-I understand. But if you get hurt I'm going to heal you. Because I-I don't want to lose you, Moritaka."

The blue eyed beastman nodded his head in understanding before he moved up to the eldest noble of Hoshido and started a battle between the two. But before they clashed with one another the long dark red haired noble remarked, "Before we begin I have a question for you, beastman samurai. That katana you have there in your hand. Is by chance your families sacred treasure?"

"Yes, it is. This ice blade has been passed done in my family for generations." Moritaka explained, with an unwavering looking on his face.

"I see, an ice katana. Then let's just see how well it stands up against the sacred lightening katana, Raijinto!" Ryoma proclaimed, as he tighten his grip on the hilt of his blade.

"Very well. However, I do not plan to lose. Not just because it would bring dishonor to my family. But also sothat I may prove that I am worthy to be with Sakura." Moritaka said, while he readied himself for his duel with Ryoma.

Once he was ready the beastman activated the skill Astra when he had shouted, "Let's do it!"

Upon shouting this he then proceeded to attack the prince five times in a row which combined caused a great deal of damage. After this Ryoma counterattacked with a critical hit when he had yelled out, "For the glory of Hoshido!"

This caused massive damage to the beastman resulting in him yelling out in great pain. Thankfully though when the prince tried to attack a second time Moritaka was able to just barely dodge the attack causing it to miss. Once the battle was over with the anthro dog found hinmself breathing heavily before he saw Sakura run towards him with a Recovery Staff in hand. And once she was standing next to him he saw her lift it into the air as the orb on the top of the staff shined for a few seconds. Then to the beastman's surprise he saw all of his wounds were completely healed once the green outlkine had disappeared. He then proceeded to let out a sigh of relief while he said, "Thank you"

Upon doing this though led to Ryoma being able to move. However, instead of attacking his little sister he proceeded to attack Moritaka once more. And as everyone got into a fighting position again Sakura commented, "I-I'll try my best."

Once she had spoken those words the prince ran forward and hit the beastman with his blade once more causing a good amount of damage. After doing this it then led to Moritaka counterattacking which almost led to the prince's defeat. Right away Sakura attempted to hit her older brother with her Steel Yumi, but sadly the attack was easily dodged thus putting an end to the prince's turn. This gave Moritaka the chance he needed to attack one final time once he had started one final clash with him. And once his sword had hit the prince he let out a shout of pain before he fell onto the ground.

And as Ryoma laid there he remarked, "It seems I was right. You are quite skilled with a blade. Not only that, but I can see it in your eyes that you care deeply for my sister. I hope you will continue to keep her out of harms reach.."

"Thank you Lord Ryoma. And I promise to continue to protect Sakura until my dying breathe." Moritaka replied, while he hit the middle of his chest with his left hand.

ooooooo

Camilla continued to stare at her older brother who in turn proceeded to point his blade at her and said, "Are you ready to face me in battle, Camilla? I certainly hope so since I was ordered not to hold back against anyone...including my own flesh and blood."

"Why dear brother? Why must I keep losing members of my family? First our Father and now both you and Leo as well? I refuse to take part in this madness!" Camilla snapped, remorse clear in her voice.

"Very well, Camilla. I may be going against Anankos's orders. But since you are my younger sister I will not force you to fight me." Xander reassured her, accompanied with a soft smile on his face. This did not last long though as she saw him look over at the beastman and continued, "You on the other hand look like you can handle yourself in a battle. So if you'd like why don't you take my sister's place instead?"

Hearing this prompted the purple haired princess to let out a gasp of shock while she turned to face the approaching red armored wolf. And once he was a few feet away from the blonde haired prince he proceeded to pull out his own sword when he replied, "If this is what you want, then so be it."

"Marchosias, please don't fight my brother. He is one of the strongest warriors in the entire kingdom of Nohr. And if something were to happen to you. ...I don't know what I'd do." The woman confessed, before she felt her heart ache inside her chest.

And so she decided to not move on the battlefield yet again choosing rather to watch what would happen between her brother and lupine swordsman. And so once she had ended her movement Marchosias decided to begin the first battle by running up to him and striking him with his sword causing a decent amount of damage. This did not waver the prince though as he made his horse gallop up to him before counterattacking with Nohr's scared blade Siegfried which caused a great deal of damage to the beastman. Marchosias would refuse to give up though as he shouted, "You won't stop me!"

Upon doing this he then swung his blade as hard as he could which caused a great deal of damage to the prince almost defeating him. After this took place it was now the prince's turn to make his move. And so he did just that by attacking the anthro wolf once more. However, when he attempted to hit him his attack missed. But so too did Marchosias's attack resulting in a stalemate. Seeing this only caused more pain to the princes as she thought to herself, " _What should I do? I can't let Marchosias die. If that were to happen I doubt the little one would handle it very well. And yet I don't want to fight my own brother. But it would seem I have no choice."_

The second eldest noble of Nohr let out a heavy sigh before she put on a brave face and moved next to the tan furred wolf. Upon doing so she began a battle with her brother as he commented, "So Camilla,, it seems you've changed your mind than? And I am glad to no longer see doubt in your eyes."

"Xander, my dear older brother. It truly pains me to have to fight you. But if it's the only way to stop this war...then I suppose I must do what is necessary to keep our kingdom safe." Camilla replied, while she pulled out a Thunder Tome.

Once she did this she proceeded to attack her brother with said magic. However, it was not strong enough to defeat him. Thankfully though she saw Marchosias run up to the mounted prince while he remarked, "I will take care of this."

And once his sword hit Xander, Camilla saw him go flying onto the ground. But as he laid there she saw a smile return to her brother's face as he let out, "I knew you could do it, Camilla."

ooooooo

Temujin and Takumi continued to stare at one another before the beastaman and Corrin proceeded to move until he was two spaces away from the Hoshido prince. Upon reaching said distance the two prepared for battle as the sliver haired noble remarked, "So you decided to match your skill with a bow against mine did you? Ha, if that's suppose to be your sacred treasure then it will be nothing compared to my Funji Yumi."

"Tch, we will see about that boy!" The golden eyed wolf snapped back, as his eyebrows narrowed in anger.

He then proceeded to grab an arrow and pulled back on the bowstring before releasing it causing the arrow to go flying until it hit the prince causing a decent amount of damage to him. Once this happened though the anthro wolf saw the human bowman lower his yumi towards the ground while a purple aura surrounded him. He then saw the prince had activated a skill which he had learned was called Vengeance when he shouted, "Just die already!"

Upon yelling this out Temujin saw the purple like aura go around the blue energy arrow before it was released and sent flying towards him. And when it hit against him the beastman yelled out in pain as he could tell that the used skill had added additional damage to the prince's attack. This left the beastman in very poor shape as he started to slouch downward towards the ground. This brought an ned to the wolf's turn, however to his surprise he looked to his right and saw both Felicia and Kamui running towards him. Once the pair had reached them the anthro lupine was healed by the maid when she used a Recovery Staff on him causing him to be fully healed. Doing this prompted him to let out a grunt of graduate while he told her, "I thank you for your kindness."

After she did this though it brought an end to the groups movements thus giving Takmui the chance to attack again. And that is what he did as he hit the beastman with another energized arrow. But upon doing this Temujin lowered his yumi towards the ground and shouted, "My arrows never miss their mark!"

He then fired the arrow and landed the critical hit leading to the end of the prince's life. And once he had landed on the gournd the prince let out, "Well, it seems I misjudged you."

ooooooo

Corrin let out a tired sigh before everyone else had reached him, Temujin, Felicia, and Kamui. Once a few minutes had passed of nothing but salience the young man heard Hinoka's voice when she shouted, "Corrin! Are you in here?!"

He then saw the red haired woman fly into the room thanks to her winged mount. And once she had landed next to everyone else he asked, "Hinoka?! Why did you come here?"

"Well, I just had a feeling that something was wrong." The woman stated, as she looked and saw the four sacred weapons. But when she didn't see the four princes she continued, "And by the looks of it I was right. So you had to defeat Ryoma and the others did you?"

"Yes." Corrin let out, while he went and picked up the Fujin Yumi. Upon doing this he handed the weapon to Sakura and went on with, "But since Takumi is no longer here it seems you'll have to use this sacred treasure, Sakura."

"Y-Yes, I will do my best." The pink haired girl replied, once she had taken the yumi into her hands.

Once she did this the red eyed prince took the Hoshido katana from Moritaka and handed it to Hinoka and told her, "And it seems you'll have to use the Raijinto. And it would seem Elise and Camilla will have to use the Nohr sacred treasures as well."

"Well, I am not certain how well I will do wielding Siegfried. But I suppose I can give it a try...for Xander's sake." Camilla commented, as she studied the sword in her hands.

Corrin wasn't that surprised though when he saw Elise give him a wink when she said, "Don't worry Big Brother, I'm confident I can wield Brynhildr, no problem."

"Alright then, let's put an end to this war. After that then we can mourn over the loses we have suffered." The prince commented, as he and the four women lifted their respective weapons into the air.

Once they did this though a bright light came out from all four sacred weapons causing the women to look on in shock. And after that happened Corrin looked on in amazement as his Yato blade changed shape one final time. Seeing this caused him to raise the transformed blade into the air as he announced, "Everyone, we did it! We were able to bring out the Yato's true power. Doing this has caused it to become the Fire Emblem. Now there is no doubt in my mind we will win this war."


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

Corrin continued to look at the transformed Yato blade in amazement. And as he did this he was about to say something to Azura, but was cut off when he saw another burst of light coming from where Hinoka and Camilla were standing. Once the light had faded he looked over at them and the prince was surprised when he saw both of the princess's removed their older brother's respective swords from their sheathes thus allwoing them to be able to use the sacred blades of their respective kingdoms.

"Well, that was certainly a surprise." Corrin commented with a smile on his face.

"Yes. I agree." Azura replied, before everyone made their way down the dark hallway yet again. While they did this though she continued, "Even so it would be best to keep our guard up. Who knows what else is waiting for us."

"Yeah, you're right." Corrin replied, before the group came upon two large stone doors. Upon seeing these doors he added, "These must be the doors to the throne room. Once we enter it we should be come face to face with Anankos."

After saying this though the prince let out a gasp of surprise when he saw one of the large doors open. Once it had done this his eyes widen in shock upon seeing Gunter walking out of the throne room as the door closed behind him. The young man saw the elderly knight grin at him before he said, "Ah, Prince Corrin, I was wondering when you would arrive back into our world."

"Gunter?! Why did you walk out of the throne room?! Don't tell me you're a servant for Anankos too?!" The Vallite royal begged, as a cold shiver went down his spine. Realization came upon the young man very quickly when he added, "Don't tell me you were the one who sent us into that gateway."

At first the sliver haired swordsman did not get a verbal response from the knight. Instead he got a very loud almost mad like laughter from him. He then gave the group a crazed look when he remarked, "Of course it was I who had sent you into that gateway. Thanks to Anankos granting me some of his power. He was hoping that by taking you away from the four princes that your Yato blade would not fully awaken, thus making you an easy target. But once you had defeated your mother he knew that a change in plans had to be made. And so per his orders I lured the four princes into the throne room once I had lead them into the palace. Of course it was nothing more than a trap that I as you saw was successful...once I had acquired some assistance of course."

Upon saying this Corrin saw the knight snap two of fingers before another flash of light shined in the room. Once it had faded away the swordsman saw two figures standing a few feet in front of Gunter. At first he was not quite sure who those two new arrivals were. However, he soon got his answers when he heard Bathym's voice while he muttered out, "Tail-chan..." Along with that he heard Jambavan's voice when he added, "Alice..."

"Gunter, what is the meaning of this?! Why would you involve people who were in Tokyo?!" Corrin demanded, as he took a step forward.

A dark aura surrounded the knight as he darkly said, "That does not concern you. All you should be worried about is falling down onto your knees and begging for your life before I end it!"

Corrin remained clam after hearing his former instructor's threat as he said, " I see. So this is how you truly feel, Gunter. Very well, I accept your anger completely. But once this battle is over I WILL save you from Anankos's grasp."

"Oh Lord Corrin, you are still as naive and foolish as ever. Because I assure you that this battle won't be so easy." Gunter commented, while he snapped his fingers together once more.

Upon doing this the young man let out a gasp when he saw a section of the ceiling fall around Azura and Bathym on the left side of the room, along with Jambavan and Elise on the right side of the room. The two figures known as Tail-chan and Alice then vanished although the prince was confident he knew where the two had went as he got into a fighting position as a few more soldiers appeared in front of Gunter.

ooooooo

Azura looked on and saw both Bathym and the freed Tail-chan stare at each other as the horned wolf told her, "Azura-chan, please stay back while I take care of, Tail-chan."

"But...we still don't know what will happen after one of you has been defeated. We should try to remain cautious when approaching him." The light blue haired woman suggested, before she saw the grayish pink furred demon look back at her from over his left shoulder.

Upon doing this she saw a grin spread across his face when he replied, "You know you're probably right about us being cautious when going up against Tail-chan. But you see I'd just rather get to the fun part rather than playing it safe."

The singer was not surprised by the beastman's answer as she just let out a sigh and told him, "Very well, but at least allow me to act as support for you."

The orange strap wearing fighter's grin only grew in size for a moment before he winked at her. Upon doing this the two paired up and moved up towards the black furred demon. Once they did this the beastman started a battle between the two. Before he could get into a fighting position though Bathym saw the other demon scowl at him as he snapped, "YOU! I believe it's time for you to pay up! It was a part of our deal after all." He then released a crazed laugh before he added, "And I'm going to make sure I enjoy every minute of this."

"My apologies, Tail-chan. But I wasn't planning on dying today. Now shall we start the show? Because I promise it'll be one you'll never forget." Bathym countered accompanied by a serious expression on his face.

Once he uttered those words the two demons got into their respective fighting positions before Bathym ran up to the other lupine and proceed to deliver a kick to him. And when he heard him let out a loud screech he knew that the attack was very affective against him. Sadly this same thing happened to the grayish pink furred beastman when he got hit with Tail-chan's counterattack as he also found himself yelling out in pain. This brought the first fight between the two to an end, although it did not last long. For just as soon as the first had ended the second began, although this time both demons attempted attacks missed their marks resulting in a stalemate.

After this happened Azura knew that the horned anthro wolf would not be able to take another hit from Tail-chan. Therefore she knew the two would have to switch places with one another as she then became the one in front with the heavily breathing beastman supporting her. Once she had began an attack on the red eyed demon though she saw him grit his teeth in anger while he said, "YOU! You blasted woman! How dare you cause Bathym to fall for you! He was suppose to use ME to make YOU give us one of your emotions to feed off of! NOW, YOU DIE!"

Azura was not wavered in the least as she calmly replied, "I see. So what Bathym told me about your pact was indeed the truth. Then I know what I must do. I must defeat you so that he can be free from you forever since he no longer needs your assistance when it comes to gaining people's admiration."

The white dressed princess than prepared the Beast Killer Lance that was in her hands before she ran up to the black furred wolf and struck him with it easily finishing him off. But once he had fallen to the ground he muttered out, "NO! I refuse to die like this..."

ooooooo

Jambavan felt his body begin to shake while he continued to stare at Alice, who in turn just stared blankly back at him. He abruptly broke out this trance like state when he felt one of Elise's hands as she placed it onto his right wrist and asked with concern, "Hey Jambavan, you're shaking an awfully lot. Are you sure you can go through with having to fight Alice? Because if you want my opinion I know you can do it." Hearing this prompted the bear to look at the blonde and purple pigtailed princess while she in turn looked up at him with a big smile on her face as she went on with, "Besides we all get scared every now and again. But just remember I'll be here to support you one hundred percent."

"Thank you Elise, I needed to hear that." The gray and white furred beastman softly replied, while he gave her a small smile in return.

Feeling himself a bit more confident Jambavan moved up and began a battle with the platinum blonde girl once Elise had paired up with him. Before he attacked though the bear found himself staring into the lifeless and cold eyes of Alice while he told her, "You know I'll admit that being your travel companion was the worst. And yet here I am about to fight you in order to save you from making a stupid mistake. Although I suppose this the least I can do for you..."

Once he trailed off on his words Jambavan ran up to the girl and hit her with the Steel Lance he had which caused a good amount of damage to her. She in turn counterattacked with a blow with a Sliver Dagger, although the attack itself did little damage to him. However, once his turn had ended the bear found himself a bit weaker than what he was earlier. But before he could ponder on the negative status effect he saw Alice move a space backward before hitting him with her dagger now two times which caused a good amount of damage to him.

After this had been done though the bear beastman found himself recovering from some of his injures before he moved. The bear had heard that the name of that skill was called Renewal which he had learned healed the user before their next actions. And so with most of his injures taken care of the bear moved to where Alice had currently was and began another battle with her. Before he attacked her though he placed his lance upward while he placed his left hand over his heart and yelled out, "F-Forgive me!"

Once he shouted this hit the girl with a critical hit which not only sent her flying onto the ground, but also brought the battle to an end. To both his and Elise's surprise as the girl began to disappear they thought they saw a smile form on her face as she whispered out, "Thank you..."

ooooooo

Corrin tighten his grip on the hilt of his Omega Yato blade after he had defeated the final Vallite soldier that stood in-between him and Gunter. The prince then looked on and waited for the Great Knight to move towards him. Instead though he stayed in place which ended his movements. Seeing this prompted the prince to move upward until he was right in front of the elderly knight. He then mentally prepared himself for the battle while the knight remarked, "So Corrin, I must ask you. Now that you know I was the one who took the lives of the four princes, do you still believe you can trust me?"

"Yes. Of course I still believe in you, Gunter." The Vallite prince replied, followed by showing a gentle smile.

This did not last though as the elderly knight countered back, "Bah, it seems your foolishness is nothing but impressive! However, if this is how you wish to spend your last moments of life... Then who I am to judge you."

Upon hearing his former instructor say this caused the nobleman's sword hand ot shake as he ran up and hit the mounted knight with his blade causing a good amount of damage to him. He quickly jumped out of the way when the knight counterattacked causing it to miss him. After this happened Corrin moved his sword diagonally towards the ground before he shouted out, "This ends now!"

He then jumped into the air and struck Gunter with a critical hit causing him to go flying off of his horse. And as the knight laid there he muttered out, Why? Why are you so strong?"

Once the battle was over though Corrin was shocked when he saw Gunter start to get up onto his knees as he let out, "T-This battle is over yet..."

"Gunter, you must break free from Anankos's control. Please, I know you can do it because I will always believe in you." The prince begged, while he saw his former instructor who was clearly suffering.

The noble let out a light gasp when he heard Azura's voice seemingly out of nowhere as she sang out, " _You are the ocean's gray waves."_

Once that happened Corrin saw the knight was still struggling to break free from being controlled. Corrin knew he had to do something as he shouted out, "Gunter, don't forget who you are! Remember all of the times you helped me when I made a mistake. Remember all of the times you, Jakob, Felicia, Fiora, and I spent in that fortress together."

He wasn't certain if his words had reached the knight though as he saw him pick up his lance from the ground. The elderly knight then pointed the blade of the weapon at his chest while he muttered out, "L-Lord Corrin..."

Corrin's eyes widen in shock upon seeing him stab himself with his own weapon. Once that occurred though the prince saw a dark aura leave Gunter's body which he assumed was the control Anankos had over him. After that the swordsman ran up to Gunter and reassured him, "Please hang in there, Gunter. I'll have Elise and Sakura heal you."

The Vallite royal was taken aback when he saw Gunter shake his head from side to side as he said, "Thank you Lord Corrin, but I do not deserve to be saved. Besides I'm afraid you might have a different problem to deal with."

Once he had said this Corrin saw Gunter close his eyes before vanishing. And as he wondered what the elderly man had meant by his last sentence he soon got his answer when he heard the sound of someone growling. Hearing this prompted the prince to turn only for his eyes to widen while he yelled, "AZURA, BEHIND YOU!"

ooooooo

Azura quickly turned around upon hearing her cousin's warning to see what was approaching her from behind. Once she did however, her golden eyes widen with fear when she saw a badly injured Tail-chan limping towards her still with a crazed look on his face. Not only that but the young woman saw blood dripping from his claws as he weakly told her, "I...told...you... You...were...going to pay...for what you did. NOW DIE!"

The Vallite princess closed her eyes and brought both of arms in front of herself in an attempt to block the incoming attack. Instead of feeling the demon's claws go through her body though she heard the sound of them going through someone else's body. Along with this she heard the black furred wolf gasp in confusion as he angrily asked, "Why?! Why did you get in the way?!"

Hearing this prompted the young woman to slowly open her eyes. Once she did though she felt tears start to form in her eeys when she saw Bathym fall onto the ground in front of her. This caused her to bend down onto her knees as she looked and saw that the horned wolf had a deep wound on his left pectoral muscle. And while the tears began to fall down her face she asked, "Bathym, I have to agree with Tail-chan... W-Why did you take his attack that was meant for me?"

She saw the beastman look up at her with a soft smile on his face as he stuttered, "Isn't it obvious why..." He then weakily took one of her hands into his and added, "...It's because you have such a beautiful voice. ...And knowing that it would be lost if you died would be the worst thing that could happen..."

"Oh, Bathym. P-Please just promise me you won't close your eyes and leave me." Azura let out, while she looked and saw the other demon start to move towards the pair. Seeing this caused her to narrow her eyebrows while she laid on top of the wolf's abdomen and warned, "No, please just stay away. You've done enough damage."

"Tch, calm down... Besides you want Bathym to have the rest of his soul back right?..." Tail-chan told her, before she looked on as the black furred wolf leaned towards the grayish pink furred horned lupine. Once he did this she let out a gasp of surprise when she saw Tail-chan gently press his lips against Bathym's. And as she stared at the surprising display she noticed a faint light leave the black furred body and go into the other beastman's. Once this happened she saw a smirk spread across the disappearing demon's face. And while he faded away the last thing he said was, "There...it's finished."

Azura still had a perplexed expression on her face before she heard Corrin's voice when he yelled out, "Elise, Sakura, hurry! Who knows how long Bathym will last with such a bad wound."

"Right!" Both girls said in unison before Azura saw the two standing next to her.

And once the two had lifted their staffs into the air a bright green light engulfed the wolf beastman. Azura breathed a sigh of relief when she saw the anthro wolf begin to sit up now with injury healed and a large grin on his face as he said, "Thanks Elise, and Sakura. If you were a little older I'd kiss you to show my gratitude." Upon saying this though she saw him look downward at her and now with his tongue out slightly he continued, "But of course you two along with Corrin already have someone who are very important to you."

"Bathym, I'm relieved to see you are already back to your old self. But I'm afraid we have one final battle ahead of us." Corrin stated, before everyone's attention was brought to the throne room doors that were now opening on their own.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

Everyone walked into the throne room of the Vallite Castle only to see the room was completely empty. Or at least that is what they assumed to be the case as the doors to the room abruptly shut behind them. Once this happened the group heard a loud roar followed by seeing a large face move towards them. Upon closer inspection though Corrin soon realized that the thing coming towards them was in fact a dragon. Even with this knowledge though the prince was still caught off guard as he exclaimed, "What?! This is Anankos?!"

The prince's eyes widen in shock when he heard a loud voice coming from the dragon as he replied, "Yes! And now that you are here I can finally be rid of this place! However, this will only happen once I have killed you and taken your body for my own as my new vessel!"

"I don't think so! Because my friends and I have come here to put an end to your madness once and for all, Anankos!" Corrin shouted, as he and the others prepared for the final battle.

"YOU FOOLISH CHILD! You would dare stand against me with your pathetic man made weapons?! I will relish making you suffer just like how the humans had made me suffer all those years ago!" Anankos remarked, while he let out another loud roar.

Corrin did his best to remain determined even after seeing a few more Vallite soldiers appear in the throne room. Once this happened he saw Kamui and Felicia move up to a Dark Knight unit which the beastman easily defeated after he focused and than yelled, "Take this!"

Upon doing this he landed a critical hit on the mounted unit and as it disappeared he just turned his back to it and scoffed. Hinoka was the next one to move up until she could attack a nearby Warrior unit from a distance when she used the sacred katana to summon a lightening bolt that hit the enemy, but it was not enough to outright kill the enemy. However, quickly afterwards Camilla and Marchosias moved up to where they were in front of the red haired princess. Once they did this the purple haired woman easily finished the opponent off with one blow. And while she ran a hand through her hair she mockingly asked, "Did it hurt?"

Sakura and Moritaka were the next pair to move as the pink haired healer used her older brother's weapon to defeat a nearby Wyvern Lord in two hits. Upon doing this she let out a sigh of relief as the as enemy vanished in front of gave Elise and Jambavan the chance to move up to a nearby Adventurer to whom the young princess attacked and hit without any trouble. She was not able to dodge the counterattack though that ended up giving her a good amount of damage. She would not give up though as she recovered and hit the arrow using unit one final time with her older brother's weapon thus finishing him off. And while he disappeared she nodded her head and said "That's right." to which she followed up by letting out a light giggle.

Once this had been done Anankos was the only enemy remaining as Corrin and Temujin moved up to the dragon's head to attack him. Before the prince could do so though he heard the dragon's voice again when he exclaimed, "I am the forgotten god! The betrayed King! I am the buried dragon!"

Hearing this though only caused the young man to tighten his grip on his sword as he struck the dragon with his Yato blade. And upon doing so he quickly realized that his attack had more power behind it than ever before. After causing a good amount of damage to him though Corrin was hit with a dragon breath attack that gave him heavy damage. Even though he was in great pain though Corrin quickly ran up to the dragon and attacked it one more causing more damage to him. After he did this he looked back and saw Azura and Bathym make their way to him before the young woman sang thus giving him the energy to move again. Once he was able to move again the prince attempted to end the war once and for all with one final attack as he pulled his sword in front of himself and than pointed it diagonally towards the ground as he said, "I make my own fate."

Upon saying this he then proceeded to jump into the air and hit the dragon landing the critical hit. However, Corrin could tell Anankos had just barely survived the attack as he attempted a counterattack. The prince's red eyes widen as he knew that being hit by the blast of dragon's breath would mean the end for not only him, but everyone else as well. Thankfully the attack never hit the prince for he was quickly pushed out of harms way after Temujin had let out a grunt of disapproval. And while he pushed him out of the way he told the swordsman, "The enemy shall not get pass me!"

Once the attack had been stopped Corrin ran up to Anankos and delivered the final blow to his head. Doing so caused the dragon to roar out in both pain and anger before his head fell to the ground. After this occurred his body began to disappeared and as it did this he muttered out, "Why..."

Hearing this though did not waver Corrin in the least before he saw the dragon completely disappear for good. Upon seeing this prompted the prince to let out a tired sigh while he happily announced, "W-We did it, everyone. We've finally ended this war, and have brought peace to all three kingdoms. Now let us put this place behind us once we've returned back above the Bottomless Canyon."

ooooooo

A few months had gone by after everything that had happened. And with Anankos defeated the original kingdom of Valla that was hidden in the Bottomless Canyon was sealed away. This led to that area becoming normal land again. But as Corrin and Azura began the reconstruction for the new kingdom of Valla they soon realized that such a small amount of land would not be enough for their newly rebuilt home to flourish. And so once Hinoka took over the throne as Queen of Hoshido, and Camilla took over as the Queen of Nohr, the two women willingly offered them a bit of land from both of their respective kingdoms.

Doing so gave the two Vallite royals enough land to have a full kingdom just like both Nohr and Hoshido. And once Valla had been reestablished Corrin was crowned the new King of Valla. And yet on the evening of coronation he took a walk to clear his mind.

Upon doing so led the young man to a large body of water, and when he looked up ahead he saw both Azura and Bathym standing next to each other. Seeing this brought a smile to his face as he said, "There you two are. I take it you needed a break from the celebration too?"

"Yes, but don't worry Corrin both Bathym and I will return to the festivities in a moment." His cousin reassured him, as she turned around to face him.

Once she did this though the sliver blonde haired king let out a sigh and commented, "Azura, are you certain it was wise to make me King of Valla? Because by all rights you should be ruling over the kingdom."

"I know, Corrin. But to be honest you will make a better ruler than I ever could hope to be. I'm afraid that type of role was not meant for me." The light blue haired woman confessed, before she walked up to him. Once she had done this she gave him a reassuring smile and added, "But just know that I will remain by your side. And whatever trails may come our way we will face them together."

"Hey, Azura, you forgot to mention that I'll be here too. So you have nothing to fear, Corrin. For I will protect both of you as best I can." Bathym told the two with a big grin on his face.

"If that is true then it would be wise for me to keep a closer eye on you then what I already was doing." A voice remarked, causing Corrin to turn and see Temujin walking towards them.

"Oh, Temujin. I take it you came here to bring us back to the castle?" The red eyed swordsman asked, now with a big smile on face.

"Yes, I have. So we'd best head back now before everyone begins to wonder where we are." The green and white furred beastman replied, before he extended his hand to the young king.

Corrin let out a light chuckle as he placed his own hand on top of the wolf's and replied, "Yes, you're absolutely right. So are you two coming back with us, Azura?"

"Of course." Azura happily said, while she took Bathym's hand and the four walked back towards the castle as the sun started to set.

Epilogues

Marchosias and Camilla: Even though she did not truly want to take over the throne and become Queen. Camilla did so in honor of her fallen older and younger brother. And with Marchosias by her side she soon became a ruler the people of Nohr loved. Although both she and the beastman were quite surprised when the child they had raised for many years walked up to them one day and told them he was going a journey of self discovery around the continent.

Horkeu Kamui and Felicia: A few months after Corrin was crowned the King of Valla, Felicia decided to give up being a maid and returned home to her village. Kamui of course went with her, and the two lived a quiet and happy life together. However, the two still made sure to visit Corrin whenever possible.

Jambavan and Elise: Jambavan came to live in Nohr once his schooling was finally finished. Upon doing this the two not only began a relationship, but also built a clinic. The couple found great success thanks to Elise's amazing abilities with healing staves and Jambavan's vast knowledge of various healing herbs and medicines.

Moritaka and Sakura: Sakura stayed in Hoshido to help with repairs and to be there for her older sister who had taken up the throne, although Moritaka visited whenever he had the time to do so. And after a few years had passed the beastman took the princess to his homeland where she payed her respects to his parents grave. And once they had returned to Hoshido where Moritaka did the same and then vowed to stay in Hoshido. A months later the two were wed under the Cherry Blossom Trees.

Bathym and Azura: Even though Azura did not take up the throne for the Kingdom of Valla, she still remained by Corrin's side as his trusted advisor. When this happened though Bathym had no choice but to wear more "proper" attire to which the beastman always complained about it to her in private. Although when during balls and other events he would not even think to do so since people would come up to him and Azura while they complemented them on how the couple appeared to be gliding on the dance floor which always put a big smile on his face.

Temujin and Corrin: The two ruled over Valla together once the beastman had returned from his homeland after "taking care of some personal business". The two ushered in a new era of peace as they supported one another daily. Along with this they did indeed adopt a child who they raised to someday be a successor to the throne.

 **A/N: And there is the end of this story. And now yes I realize taht I most likely should have put a few author notes throughout the story here and there. But I kind of felt they were needed. Anyway thank you guys for reading this because I really enjoyed making this story last year.**


End file.
